Nothing to Fear
by AstROnAut
Summary: Sasha/Emily. Takes places after The Only Thing We Have to Fear. Forbidden relationship. Drama between friends and rivals. Bit of Payson/Nicky too. Rated T for now, may go up in future chapters.
1. Out in the Open

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

This story starts off episode 19 – The Only Thing We Have to Fear … where Sasha founds out about Emily's job at Pizza Shack. This chapter is taking directly from the show, but as you reach towards the end, you will notice things changing. They need to change in order for my story to go on.

I am an Emily/Sasha fan all the way. I'm not a fan of Sasha/Summer, but she will appear in my story having feelings on Sasha and probably acting on them for a bit.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing.

Now onto Chapter One!

----------

The Pizza Shack being over run. Kim, a Blonde employee, was slamming pies on people's table and upon entering the kitchen, she saw Emily punching in.

"There you are"

"Here I am. Exactly 15 minutes early." said Emily.

"I've been flying completely solo out there. I'm buried."

"You're not flying solo tonight. Damon is in tonight."

"Don't talk to me about Damon." said Kim.

"What about him?" asked Emily.

"He quit. An hour ago. Haven't heard from him since."

"Damon quit?" questioned Emily.

"Mmhm."

"Tonight?"

"Just like that. Couldn't never count on that guy." said Kim while walking away leaving Emily with the most confused but sad face.

----------

Just as Sasha Belov was leaving his office, Ellen Beals, one of the head members from the National Committee, was waiting for him to leave.

"Do you know what you are doing to these girls?" asked Ellen.

"What am I doing?" asked Sasha, "You've got to be kidding me. Putting all that pressure on Kaylie Cruz. Turning her manager against her. It's pathetic."

"It's not pathetic. We are advising her of what is best for her."

"You are not advising. You're scheming. You are trying to get Kaylie to pull out because you know it will devastate the girls if one of them pulls out. Well I am happy to tell you it didn't work. Kaylie is doing the invitational and you can't stop her." said Sasha as he walked away from Ellen.

"That is why we are going to stop Emily."

"Excuse me?"

"Emily Kmetko has a job." said Ellen with a bitchy attitude. Sasha was baffled by this information that Ellen was telling him that he did not know what to say. "A clear violation of the rules of her National Committee Scholarship."

"You know I don't know where you get your information from. Emily would never lie to me and she would never break the rules or do anything to break her scholarship."

Ellen gave him a look saying that he did not know what he was talking about. He knew Emily would never break the rules or lie to him.

"You might want to remind her of that when you visit her at the Pizza Shack, 1612 Evergreen Plaza, Boulder, Colorado." said Ellen as she place the note of paper with the address in Sasha's left hand and walking away leaving Sasha with the most pained face. "Those are the people who have been paying her, according to the IRS. Oh and while you are there, you can tell her the National Committee knows of her violate of her scholarship and if she competes in the invitational, we pull it"

----------

As Sasha was walking in, people were leaving the Pizza Shack. He looked at the note of paper realizing this was indeed the right place and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Emily's back side busing tables. Everything and everyone kept on going while he was completely frozen on the stop looking at Emily work. During that time, Kim walked over to Emily.

"You are in the weeds. Table two just walked out."

"You think I can't see that?" said Emily.

"Speed up your lazy butt Emily, you are killing us out here, OK." said Kim.

Sasha unfroze himself from his spot and walked towards Emily in whom Kim stood between the both of them.

"If you want a pie, you will have to hold on. We are buried here." said Kim only to realized Sasha was looking over her shoulder to Emily who was still busing tables. "Oh, and little miss fancy panties, she can't keep up." Emily looked up from busing tables rolling her eyes.

"Get the hell out of my way." said Sasha. Kim quickly got out of Sasha's way, while Emily's eyes widen in shock and fright. She knew Sasha was a man not to be mess with when angered.

"Emily, turn around. Now."

Emily turned around like he said, but with much sadness and fear in her eyes. "I can explain." said Emily with fright in her eyes and voice. "I'm just filling in for a friend."

"Stop lying to me, Emily." said Sasha while grabbing the bin she was holding and slamming it on the table she had just bused getting the unneeded attention of a few customers nearby.

"Sasha, I am so so sorry. I did not mean to break the rules. I need to work. I've always worked."

"You are in really, really big trouble right now!" said Sasha with anger.

"No. I'm gonna quit. I'll quit right now." said Emily frantically getting her apron off, just to prove to him that she would do anything to get out of trouble with him.

"No, no you won't. You will not quit." said Kim afraid of losing another employee tonight.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" Sasha screamed at Kim really getting the attention of everybody in the Pizza Shack. "You are in really big trouble with me, but worst, right now, you are in really big trouble with the National Committee. They know about your little hobby making pizzas and they are threatening to pull your scholarship."

"They can't. We need this money." said Emily almost in tears.

She grabbed her busing bin and walked away from Sasha to the pick up counter with Sasha followed her. Once he saw her almost in tears, he wasn't too sure what to do.

"Emily, I am offering you an out. If you don't do the Invitational, they said you can keep your scholarship."

"What am I gonna do?" asked Emily

"If you just had trusted me, Emily, we wouldn't be in this position." Sasha exploded. "I can't believe you lied to me."

"I didn't think I had a choice."

"Of course there is a choice. There is always a choice, you could have been honest. If you had come to me in the first place, I could have found a way to help you. You have been given this incredible chance, a once in a life time chance, but right now, you are throwing it away."

"I am so sorry that I let you down."

"Well I can't tell you to do the Invitational and I certainly can't ask your family to give up part of its livelihood so, this is your decision."

"I'm doing it." said Emily with the utter most determination. "I'm doing the Invitational."

"You need to think about this very carefully, Emily." said Sasha walking away from her.

"No! I don't!" said Emily. "You supported me. You stuck your neck out for me so that I could shine at that Invitational and what did I do? I lied to you and I've let you down. I gonna do it. I'm not gonna let my teammates down and I'm not gonna let myself down."

Sasha didn't not know what to say to Emily so he just grabbed her busing bin.

"Come on, I'll help you bus some tables." said Sasha while walking to the nearest table needed to be bus.

Emily relaxed knowing Sasha had forgiven her without saying a word, that he was going to stick by her and joined in.

After a few tables were cleared off, Sasha grabbed the bin and brought it to the dishwasher with Emily following closely behind to one of the back rooms.

"Um, Emily, can I speak with you? Privately?" said Kim, still nervous around Sasha.

"Sure. Just let me help Sasha put the dishes away."

"It's about him actually."

"Oh?" said Emily as she walked away from Sasha.

"I know we are short staff, so I want to know if you know if he wouldn't mind helping out, just for tonight. I mean you know him and you are closing up tonight. I'm sure they would pay him."

"You could have just asked me instead of beating around the bush." said Sasha leaning against the door frame, "but since I have nothing else plan for the night, I guess I can help Emily tonight, BUT just for tonight."

"Oh thank you, sir." Said Kim.

----------

The night had gone off smoothly. Sasha's help had done them wonders. They had been able to serve all the customers that night.

"Thank you so much, Sasha. I can't thank you enough for your help." Said Kim as she was leaving.

Emily was helping Sasha with the dishes, being very silent, knowing of the decision she was going to have to make the next time she talked with Damon. She knew she had to break up with him. She didn't want to get into more trouble with Sasha by have a boyfriend. Another rule of the Rock she had broken.

"Do you want a drive home, Emily?" asked Sasha.

"That would be great. I'm just gonna go call my mom to let her know." Emily said while walking over to the phone. "Hey Mom, ya, I just want to let you know that I have a drive home, so there's no need for you to come here….I should be home probably in half an hour….ok, love you too, bye."

"All set with your mother?" asked Sasha leaning against the door frame for the second time that night.

"Yup. All set. She said that she is going to wait up for me at home though." said Emily with a smile, when the phone ringed.

"Pizza Shack." said Emily into the phone having a slight idea who it could be.

"Em, hey, it is me. Listen, I am so sorry that I wasn't there tonight."

"I can't do this Damon."

"But Em, I got really really big news."

"I can't do this. The rules of the Rock are there for a reason. I can't believe I broke them. Here at this job and with you. I am so close to losing everything I've worked for. Everything my family has moved two state away for."

"Wait, Emily, you have to hear me out."

"No I don't. I can't talk to you Damon. I can't see you. Don't call me. Don't contact me. Don't come to the Invitational. Good bye Damon." said Emily as she hung up the phone on Damon and sank to the floor and cried.

Sasha was still leaning against the door frame during the conversation with Damon but was paying more attention to the details. Once Emily was on the floor crying, he went to her and held her in his arm while she cried against his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Emily. Whatever this is, you will get through this strong. I know you, Emily. I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Sasha kept whispering to Emily hoping to calm her down.

"Thank you, Sasha." Emily said once she was done crying. "Oh no, your shirt. I've ruined it. I'm so sorry. I promise I will get you another shirt."

"Don't worry about it. It's just tears on a shirt. It will dry off, soon. There is no need to get me another one." Sasha said with a smile wiping the rest of the tears with the pad of his thumbs.

Upon seeing Sasha smile at her, Emily smiled back and that was Sasha's undoing. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. A sweet kiss. He kept his lips on hers for a minute before he breaking the kiss.

"Sasha?" asked Emily looking at him directly in the eyes while her right hand was touching her lips which were still feeling Sasha's.

----------

Oh cliffhanger! Please don't hate me. I hope you like it, there will definitely be more chapters since I have the body written out on paper, just need to type it out. I apologize now if the chapters aren't updated as fast as I can, but please understand that I have a full time job and a part time job, trying out for an X-ball paintball team, while managing a house, but I will try to update as soon/fast as possible. Thanks again.


	2. Overnight

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I realized that in the series, Sasha lives in his trailer by the Rock, but in this story, he will also have a vehicle in his possession. A 2008 lime green with black racing stripes Dodge Viper convertible. The story needs it in order to go on. I'm using that car cause I love it. You can check my profile to see a picture of it.

I am an Emily/Sasha fan all the way. I'm not a fan of Sasha/Summer, but she will appear in my story having feelings on Sasha and probably acting on them for a bit.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing.

Now onto Chapter Two!

----------

Previously

_Upon seeing Sasha smile at her, Emily smiled back and that was Sasha's undoing. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. A sweet kiss. He kept his lips on hers for a minute before he breaking the kiss. _

"_Sasha?" asked Emily looking at him directly in the eyes while her right hand was touching her lips which were still feeling Sasha's. _

----------

"Can you take me home?" Emily asked very timidly.

"Sure, why don't you lock up while I get the car ready." Sasha said as he got up and walked to his car.

It took Emily a few minutes to get her baring straight. She looked around the Pizza Shack to make sure everything was ready to be locked up for the night. Once everything was set, Emily readied the alarm system and walked to Sasha's car.

"Ready to go?" asked Sasha.

"Yes."

Sasha pulled out and drove to Emily's apartment. It only took about 20 minutes to get to her place, but those 20 minutes where the longest Sasha had ever experienced. There was an awkward silence between them.

As Emily was leaving the car, Sasha grabbed her hand to keep her in the car.

"Emily, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, my door and home will always be open for you. Day and night. Remember that."

"I will, Sasha. Thank you for the drive home." said Emily as she walked away.

As soon as Emily saw her mother, she lost all control and tears started to pour.

"Mom." Emily whispered brokenly as she made it into her mother's arms.

"It will be alright Emily."

"No, Mom, it won't be alright. The National Committee knows about my job and they are threatening to pull my scholarship if I compete in the Invitational."

"Do you want to compete against China?" asked Chloe.

"I do, Mom. I don't want to let my team down, but if I do, they are pulling the scholarship. We need the money."

"Emily, listen to me. You do what is right for you. If they do take your scholarship away, we will find another way. We always do, Emily. Trust me."

"But Mom…"

"No but, Emily. I know this must be a difficult decision for you, but you have to realize that, sometimes, the right decisions are also the hardest decisions to make. No matter what, Emily, Brian and I will always be here for you." Chloe said holding Emily's face lightly to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Mom." Emily said giving her mother a hug.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now how about we go to bed, it seemed like you had a rough day."

Both of them went on their way through the apartment to get ready for bed. Knowing that it would probably be a long night, Emily made herself a cup of green tea hoping that it would calm her down enough to easily fall asleep.

Laying in her bed, Emily's mind started racing throughout the day's events. Kim being on Emily's ass because lack of staff. Sasha finding out about her job, showing up, and somewhat yelling at her. Breaking up with Damon. The kiss between Sasha and her, which she couldn't deny, she loved it. There was something there she couldn't deny and that scared her.

"1 o'clock in the morning." Emily sighed as she looked at her alarm clock. "I need to fall asleep."

She tried counting sheeps in her mind. Didn't work. She tried meditating. Didn't work. Tried a bunch of methods of falling asleep. Nothing worked. She worked up the courage to look at her alarm clock again and groaned when she saw what time it was. 3:45 a.m.

"Might as well go train until I'm too tired to stay awake." Emily said to herself while getting out of bed.

After getting herself and her gym bag ready, she grabbed a nutritious snack bar, wrote a note to her mother letting her know where she was, and left it on her pillow.

----------

Sasha had gotten home approximately 15 minutes after dropping Emily off. He decided a hot chocolate and a bit of reading before going to bed would do him good. While waiting for the water to boiling, he went into his room and changed into his black silk pj pants. He may be living in a trailer, but for a guy, he did have style.

He sat down on his couch with his hot chocolate, he grabbed his latest book, The Lost Symbol by Dan Brown. After reading the same page 5 times, he stopped reading. It was no use. His mind was only on one thing. Emily Kmetko.

'I'm falling deep for her. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. With everything going on, I hope that everything will work themselves out for the best. I mean does she feel anything for me. She didn't respond to the kiss and was quiet on the ride home. Did I scare her? Is she going to leave the Rock?' Sasha thinking to himself while looking down at his empty mug.

"Empty? I must have been really into my thoughts." Sasha said to himself. "Well time for bed."

He placed is mug into the sink and made his way to his bed for a good night's sleep. One last thought consumed his mind before falling asleep.

'I love her."

----------

It took Emily approximately half an hour to get to the Rock. She figured that if she walked/ran there it would calm her down and give her a bit of a stretch.

'I hope he left the door unlock, but knowing my luck, they are probably lock.' Emily thought to herself when the Rock came into her view.

"Oh this is just great." Emily said as she reached for the doors, she found them to be locked.

The noise of the doors being jiggled had woken Sasha up. Someone trying to break in into the Rock was his first thought. He quickly rushed out to see what was going on, only to find Emily sitting near the main door.

"Emily?" Sasha called out, walking towards her.

"Oh Sasha, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would come and train, but the doors are locked."

"Train? What for? The Rock is close tomorrow."

"I know tomorrow is Sunday. It's just that I want to prove to the National Committee that I am worth being on the National Team. That I'm not just a fluke."

"Well, if you want, I can open the gym for you for a couple of hours. I could help you with some of your apparatus."

"Um, sure." Emily had difficulty forming the words since she had just realized that that the only think Sasha was wearing was the black pj pants which were hanging low on his hips.

"Please, come inside. Much warmer than outside." Sasha said as he walked back to his trailer.

Emily hesitated for a couple of seconds and then followed him. She rather be inside with Sasha than being stuck outside at an ungodly hour where anything could happen.

"Only to be safe." Sasha said once inside as he locked the door.

Emily nodded her head in agreement, not sure what would come out of her mouth if she did speak. She saw Sasha make his way to the back room and wasn't coming back out.

"Sasha?" asked Emily slowly walked to the back room only to discover that it was his bedroom.

He had a t-shirt laid out on the bed beside a folded blanket while he was on his hands and knees, looking underneath his bed.

"Where are you?" He murmured to himself.

As he stood up, he saw Emily standing there, watching him curiously, silently asking him what he was doing.

"I was looking for an extra pillow for the couch." He said as he grabbed the t-shirt and handing it to her. "Here, you can wear this to bed. I'm sure it will be more comfortable. If you need me, I will be on the couch."

"What? I can't kick you out of your bed. I will take the couch." Emily said looking from him to the bed and back to him.

"Emily, I can and will take the couch. You seemed like you haven't slept at all."

"Wait….the bed is big enough for the both of us. Please. We can share. I can take one side and you can have the other."

"Are you sure?" asked Sasha.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm going to bring the blanket to the couch while you change." Sasha said and walked out with the blanket.

During that time, Emily changed out of her sweats and into the t-shirt Sasha had provided, and climbed into the bed.

"Is there a side you prefer?" Emily asked him when he walked back into the room.

"None. Now just go to sleep, Emily. You need it."

Emily wasn't too sure if he was going to remove his pj pants or not before climbing into bed. To her surprise, he kept them on.

"Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Sasha."

---------

Chloe woke up next morning to find Emily's bed empty, but a note on her pillow. Curious to see what was written on it, Chloe picked it up.

"_Mom, I woke up this morning, early this morning, and couldn't sleep anymore so I went to the Rock for training. I'll call you when I'm done at the Rock. I brought food with me, so there is no need for you to worry about me. Love you, Emily."_

Chloe placed the note back on the pillow and walking to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Brian. She knew Emily would be safe at the gym. Sasha lived right next to him. If anything happen, he would be there. Now, she would just have to wait for Emily's call.

----------

During the night, Sasha and Emily had wiggled their way to the middle of his bed and ended up in each other's arms. Sunday morning was a sunny day and the sun was shinning down in Sasha's room, more specifically on his face. It had woken him up.

'Grrr, stupid sun. Never woke me up before. Wait…why is there something heavy on me?" Sasha thought to himself in the process of opening his eyes.

He looked down and was quite surprised. There was Emily, in his arms, sleeping on his bare chest. He couldn't help but look at her. He knew that the chances of having her sleeping in his arms again were pretty much nil. If he could take a picture himself, he would. He softly brushed a few hair strand away from her face.

What Sasha didn't know was that Emily had woken up just a few minutes before Sasha had, the only difference was she hadn't move yet and pretended to still be sleeping.

Sasha decided to get out of bed and make breakfast for the both of them. He slowly got Emily out of his arm and tucked her back in bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Sasha?" asked Emily when Sasha was at the door.

----------

Oh cliffhanger! Please don't hate me. I hope you like it, there will definitely be more chapters since I have the body written out on paper, just need to type it out. I apologize now if the chapters aren't updated as fast as I can, but please understand that I have a full time job and a part time job, trying out for an X-ball paintball team, while managing a house, but I will try to update as soon/fast as possible. Thanks again.


	3. Training

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I am an Emily/Sasha fan all the way. I'm not a fan of Sasha/Summer, but she will appear in my story having feelings on Sasha and probably acting on them for a bit.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. They mean the world.

Now onto Chapter Three!

----------

Previously

_What Sasha didn't know was that Emily had woken up just a few minutes before Sasha had, the only difference was she hadn't move yet and pretended to still be sleeping. _

_Sasha decided to get out of bed and make breakfast for the both of them. He slowly got Emily out of his arm and tucked her back in bed. He kissed her forehead._

"_Sasha?" asked Emily when Sasha was at the door. _

----------

Sasha turned around, surprised to find Emily wake and sitting up.

"I was just going to the washroom." Sasha said as he stepped closer to his bed.

When he was close enough to the bed, Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. With Emily's tug, he fell on top of her and her lips were on his. He stayed rigged, not entirely sure what to do, but when he felt Emily's lips responding to his, he returned the kiss with no hesitation.

Emily's stomach gurgled letting the both of them know that it was hungry. Sasha pulled his lips away from Emily's with a smile, while Emily was slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go see what we can find for breakfast." Sasha said as he grabbed Emily's hands and pulled her out of bed and into the kitchen area.

Emily sat down at the table like booth. She guessed that is what you end up having when living in a trailer like he did.

"Is Lucky Charms ok with you?" Sasha asked her as he held the box for her to see.

"Lucky Charms?"

"Yes, Lucky Charms. Don't tell anyone, but they are one of my weaknesses. Did you want some?"

"I'm not sure if my coach would be too happy if he knew you were offering me Lucky Charms." Emily said jokingly.

"I think your coach can make an exception for today, but only if you don't tell anyone. Just imagine if everybody knew, I would be ruined." Sasha said as he started laughing which caused Emily to laugh.

"Sure, Lucky Charms would be great."

Sasha prepared to bowls and placed one in front of Emily. Emily had had Lucky Charms before and to be honest, she had missed it.

"So do you want to tell me why you HAD a job?" Sasha asked.

"Well, my mom's income isn't like Lauren's Dad, or Kaylie's parents, so things at home are pretty tight. I knew that it was against the rules to have a job while training at the Rock, but I had too. My paychecks went directly to paying the bills and such. When I made the National Team, the scholarship made things a bit easier, since it ended up being half of my family's income, but now with it gone, it's going to be tighter. Mom said it would be ok, but I'm not sure."

Sasha didn't realized that things at home for Emily were bad when it came to money. He really didn't know what to say as he never grew up in a family where there was a financial difficulty. Messed up parents, yes, but they always had money.

"What about this Damon guy?" He asked after summoning up the courage to ask her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Emily!"

"Fine. Damon. Well that was another rule from the Rock that I broke. I was having a relationship with him and last night, I broke up with him. End of story."

"What do you mean 'end of story'? God, Emily, and how many more rules have you broken?"

"That's it, I promise." Emily whispered.

She knew Sasha was disappointed in her even more, but she knew that she had to be honest with him.

"Anything else I should know about the girls and you?"

"Will they get in trouble?"

"No, they won't. I just want to know what is going with you girls."

"Well, the whole mess with Carter and Lauren, Kaylie is or was involve with it. She had been dating Carter for a while, but he slept with Lauren at the Kegger and everything went downhill from there."

"What about Payson?"

"There is nothing to say about her. She is the one that always kept us in line, making sure we were always training when we needed to be."

"What about her and Nicky? I've noticed that there were close."

"They have been close for a while. They are best friends for at least a couple of years, but their friendship is strong that when it comes to gymnastics, they can turn it off. They are both so focus in their career that they don't let anything get in the way. I honestly doubt that they would let anything get between them and their goals."

"Ok. What about you though? Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No. I promise. The only thing that I've done that I shouldn't was having a job and being with Damon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

As soon as Emily was done speaking, Sasha realized they had finished breakfast a while back, but just kept on talking. He quickly realized that Emily had said that the only thing she had done that she shouldn't have was having the job and being in a relationship with some guy. She hadn't mentioned anything about the kisses with him yet. He was definitely happy about that.

"Did you still want to train today?" Sasha asked as he grabbed both bowls and placed them in the sink next to the mug.

"Sure. I just need to change though. I will be right back." Emily said as she went to his bedroom again.

Sasha was sitting on the couch, eyes closed, trying to get his thoughts in check. He knew that he was going to have some problems with Emily.

"It's all yours now."

"Ok. I will just be a few moments. Won't be too long." Sasha said as he walked into his room.

In his room, he saw his bed was properly made. He had never made his own bed. Just threw the blankets on top and done. He smirked to himself and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Let's go." He said as he grabbed his leather coat and keys.

Once the gym, Sasha locked the doors from the inside and went to his office, while Emily went to her locker and changed into her leotard.

"If need help with anything, let me know." Sasha said as he saw Emily on the floor.

"Actually, you can. Payson helped with the Yurchenko 1 ½ , but I can't seem to be able to land it right. I want to know what you think I should be doing differently."

"Ok, do it again." Sasha said as he placed himself at the end of the vault.

Emily did her vault and messed up the landing once again. As soon as she did the vault, Sasha knew exactly what was wrong.

"What you need is more air just before starting the 1 ½ twist."

"More air?"

"Yes, more air. When you go from the roundoff into the backhand spring, you need to push off harder. It will come with practice. Try it again, but remember to push."

Emily walked back to the start of the vault and tried it again. She pushed harder and executed the 1 ½ Yurchenko but was only a bit unstable.

"Better. Now, again."

Listening to Sasha, Emily did the vault again and once again, landed it but was a bit unstable.

"That's great, Emily. Just keep on working that way and you will get it."

"Thanks Sasha."

"I will be in my office if you need anything else."

"Ok."

Emily kept working on her vault, which was getting more and more stable with each try. Sasha was making sure all the reservations for China were still booked. He wanted everything to be perfect for when the Chinese showed up.

He looked out his window to see Emily execute her 1 ½ Yurchenko perfectly. He saw her jump around happily and moved on to the next apparatus. It made him smile seeing her that happy. Sasha went back to his paperwork which consisted of new application for the upcoming September. Even since their 'Open House', there was lots applications that he may need to ask some of his senior gymnastic for help. Going through all of it would be one hell of a job and he was the one who had to do it.

'I wonder what she is doing now?' Sasha asked himself as he stretched his arms and back.

Walking over the viewing platform that was connected to his office, he saw her perform her routine on the beam.

"Do it again!" Sasha said as Emily executed her dismount.

He walked to the beam and saw there were still few things wrong with her routine, especially her dismount.

"Get on the beam and face your back to me."

"Not this again, Sasha."

"Yes, this again. You are still hesitant with your landing, Emily, and I swear, we are going to keep repeating this until you can nail it correctly with out hesitation. Now, trust me and let yourself fall. I will catch you."

Emily turned around and let herself fall into Sasha's arms. She knew he would catch her. He had told her to trust him the first time he had done this. Why would it be different this time?

When he caught her, he was holding her bridal style. Sasha kissed her forehead lightly and placed her on the ground.

"Go take a shower. You did a lot for today."

"Ok. Thank you for everything, Sasha."

"My pleasure, Emily. I will be in my office when your done."

Both walked away in different directions. Emily, to the locker room; Sasha, to his office. He turned on the radio and laid on the couch, just relaxing and closed his eyes.

Being done with her shower, Emily walked towards Sasha's office. As she got closer, she could hear music coming from the said office. It confirmed that he was still there. Looking through the door, she saw that he was either resting his eyes or was asleep, but was on the couch. Emily crept slowly towards him, afraid of waking him up, if he was actually sleeping.

Sasha was just resting his eyes, nothing sleep. He could hear Emily walking towards him. He realized that he could have fun with this, especially if she thought that he was sleeping.

When Emily was right by his side, he quickly grabbed and pulled her to his chest. As soon as she was on top of him, his lips were on hers. Both of them were responding to each others' lips. The kiss between them was getting more heated and passionate by the minute.

'Oh jesus, no leotard and no bra.' Sasha thought to himself when his hands were on her back. 'Stay limp! Stay limp! Crap, please don't let her feel it. She'll freak out.' He felt his jeans get tighter.

'His abs…so hard.' Emily thinking to herself as one of her hands was roaming his chest underneath his shirt while her other hand was resting dangerously close to his jeans zipper. She knew what she was doing to him. She had felt him harden.

Sasha's hands had left her back and cupped Emily's ass when her cell phone started to play Evolution of the Skid by Ninjaspy. A call was coming in stopping them. She never had so much hatred for her cell as much as she did now.

"Hello?" Emily said with much annoyance.

"Hi."

----------

Oh cliffhanger! Please don't hate me. I hope you like it. There will definitely be more chapters since I have the body written out on paper, just need to type it out. I apologize now if the chapters aren't updated as fast as I can, but please understand that I have a full time job and a part time job, trying out for an X-ball paintball team, while managing a house, but I will try to update as soon/fast as possible. Thanks again.


	4. The Talk

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I am an Emily/Sasha fan all the way. I'm not a fan of Sasha/Summer, but she will appear in my story having feelings on Sasha and probably acting on them for a bit.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. They mean the world. I would like to thanks **itachi94** who has reviewed every chapter. Means a lot there are people who are reading every chapter and reviewing them. Thanks again **itachi94**.

Now onto Chapter Four!

----------

Previously

_Sasha's hands had left her back and cupped Emily's ass when her cell phone started to play Evolution of the Skid by Ninjaspy. A call was coming in stopping them. She never had so much hatred for her cell as much as she did now. _

"_Hello?" Emily said with much annoyance. _

"_Hi."_

----------

"Hey Mom."

"Hi, Sweetie, I was just calling to check up on you. Your note said that you would call when you were done, but I hadn't heard from you all morning, I figured that I would call to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Mom. I have the vault and the beam to work on and I should be done, should only be another hour or so."

"Ok. I will be there in an hour then. Bye Honey."

"Bye Mom." Emily said as she hung up.

She looked over at Sasha who was sitting on the couch. With the look on his face, she knew that they were going to talk about last night and today. She was dreading it but knew it was bound to happen soon or later. She rather talk now and get it over with than having an awkward air between them.

"Emily, you know why there is a rule about no dating while training."

"Ya. Distractions."

"Exactly. It's to avoid distraction in the gymnast's life. I mean look what happen between Kaylie, Carter, & Lauren. That was a big mess that I do not want happening in my gym again. Relationships between gymnasts are against the rules for a reason but relationships between a coach and gymnast are strictly out of question. They cause a lot more than just distractions. No coach is willing to go through the drama and scandal."

'Just like I thought. Just like every other man in my life. Only wants one thing and walk away when they have it.' Emily thought to herself as she looked away from Sasha with a stricken face.

"Relationships between a coach and a gymnast are out of the question, but Emily, I want you so much. I never have I wanted anyone in my life as much as I want you. I want to explore these feelings with you more. I want to get to know you more. I want to kiss you more. I want to have a relationship with you, Emily."

"Sasha?"

"Please, Emily, say you want to explore these feelings with me. I want you in my life, not as friends, but as mine."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, Emily. We would have to keep the relationship a secret. I rather we didn't have to hide it from the public, but we have too. The public, the parents, the National Committee, they would all take it out of proportion, make a scandal out of it. If it ever got out, you could lose your spot on the National Team, I could lose my job as coach, but when I'm with you, I don't care about the rest of the world. I just want to be with you. Emily, I just you."

Once Emily heard the words from Sasha's lips that he wanted to be with her, she jumped into his arms and crashed her lips onto his. She had feelings for him, not the coach, but the man that he was and couldn't wait to explore there feelings with each other.

"I want you too, Sasha."

Sasha's smile was the biggest that any of the girls had ever seen since he had started as there coach. It was the first time he had begged a girl, no, a woman to give him a chance. Albeit it made him feel like the man he was. He was already fighting for this relationship and he knew he would never stop until she told him otherwise. He wasn't ready to tell Emily yet, but he was in love with her.

'We got the revolver. Only one shot in the chamber. One hand on the trigger. Waiting for the revolution' came from Emily's phone. Her mom was calling again.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Sweetie. I'm at the front door. Come out when you are done."

"Alright, it won't be too long. I just need to change."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye Mom." Emily said as she closed her cell phone. "Well, I should go, my mom is here."

"Let's get you back to your mother."

They got off the couch, turned off all the lights, and made their way to the main entrance. Just as they got to the door, Sasha grabbed Emily's hand and brought her over to him colliding his lips to hers. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. As soon as she did, his tongue was fighting with hers for dominance. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too great.

"Wow!"

"Well, I wasn't too sure when I will be able to kiss you again so I thought I would make the best of it and made sure you wouldn't forget your mine." Sasha said as he kissed her cheek. "Ready?"

"Yup, ready to face the world."

Sasha gave out a small laugh as he set the alarm system and let Emily leave first. He locked the door and followed Emily out of the gym.

"Oh Sasha. Thank you so much for letting Emily trained today." Chloe said from her recently purchased KIA.

"It's no problem, Chloe. I was able to get work done that I would have been buried in for weeks, if it wasn't for Emily desperately wanting to train today."

"Thanks again, Sasha." Emily said as she got in the passenger seat.

"See you tomorrow, Emily. Bye Chloe." Sasha said as he walked to his home.

----------

"So how was training?"

"Great. I got a lot done. Sasha helped me nailed the Yurchenko 1 ½. He wants me to use it against the Chinese in the Invitational."

"Really? That is great, honey. I'm so proud of you. We are going to beat those Chinese."

"I really hope so. We need to get 5 medals in order to beat the US team. I'm sure its going to be hard, but Sasha believes in us and Payson said she would be there to support us."

"Has she started training yet?"

"She did a simple vault a few days ago. I think she is just getting her confidence back."

"That is great. I'm sure she will be back to her natural self in no time." Chloe said as they got out of the SUV. They had made it home in no time. "Did you want to something to eat?"

"No. I'm not very hungry. I took a shower at the Rock, but I'm just going to go take a relaxing bath and maybe take a nap. I might be hungry after that."

"Ok, you can use my bed for your nap, Sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." Emily said as she walked to the bathroom.

Emily took half an hour in the bath. Just relaxing the hot water with bubble bath. It made all her muscles relaxed after a full week of training, but she knew that if it wasn't for today's training, Sasha wouldn't be hers. She got out, got dressed in her pjs, blow dried her hair straight.

"Ok, Mom, going to take a nap." Emily said as she grabbed her cell phone and brought it with her.

Just as Emily was about to fall asleep, her cell phone dinged once. A text. She flipped it open and saw it was from Sasha. What she saw made her smile, just a heart (3). She closed her phone and went to sleep, dreaming about what would happen tomorrow.

----------

Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry it took almost a week for me to update. I hope you like it. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	5. Argument

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I am an Emily/Sasha fan all the way. I'm not a fan of Sasha/Summer, but she will appear in my story having feelings on Sasha and probably acting on them for a bit. At this point, the friendship between Lauren and Kaylie is good. They are good friends, but not best friends yet.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Once again, I would like to thanks **itachi94** who patiently waits for the chapters.

Now onto Chapter Five!

----------

Previously

"_Ok, Mom, going to take_ _a nap." Emily said as she grabbed her cell phone and brought it with her. _

_Just as Emily was about to fall asleep, her cell phone dinged once. A text. She flipped it open and saw it was from Sasha. What she saw made her smile, just a heart. She closed her phone and went to sleep, dreaming about what would happen tomorrow._

----------

**Wednesday**

Everything was going on good at the Rock, only if it weren't for Sasha and Emily screaming at each other. They had been screaming for the last 10 minutes.

"Emily, I want you to do a DoubleYurchenko."

"I am not doing a Double Yurchenko, Sasha."

"Emily!"

"NO, I AM NOT DOING A DOUBLE YURCHENKO."

"TRY IT."

"I JUST GOT THE HANG OF A 1 ½ YURCHENKO. I AM NOT DOING A DOUBLE YURCHENKO."

"GOD DAMN IT, EMILY. YOU WILL TRY IT."

"AND I AM SAYING NO!"

"EMILY! I WANT YOU TO DO THE DOUBLE YURCHENKO."

"I AM NOT DOING A DOUBLE YURCHENKO ANYTIME SOON, SASHA. I HAVE THE 1 ½ YURCHENKO FOR THE INVITATIONAL."

----------

"Who do you think is going to crack first?" asked Lauren.

"What?" asked Kaylie.

"I mean between Sasha and Emily. Who do you think is going to crack first? They have been screaming at each other for the last 10 minutes, if not more."

"I'm actually not sure who will crack. I mean they are both overly stubborn."

"Ya, but you have to think, Sasha has lots of patience so he could wait until Emily cracks and does the Double Yurchenko."

"I honestly think he is crazy, trying to get her to do a Double Yurchenko when she just got the hang of a 1 ½ Yurchenko." Kaylie said while looking over at Emily and Sasha. "She could get hurt trying to up her level of difficulty on the Vault that fast."

"Guys, I think we should let them be while you two work on your routines for the Invitational." Payson stated as she looked at Lauren and Kaylie.

"But Payson, I want to see how this is going to end." Kaylie said as she gave Payson her best puppy eyes.

"Ya, Payson, this could get interesting."

"If the Rock is planning on beating the Chinese, you guys need to train harder than before. The Chinese eat and sleep gymnastic." Said Payson with determination. "You guys need to show the National Committee that the Rock has IT. I would give anything to be in your position right now."

"Ok, Payson." Said Kaylie.

Lauren and Kaylie walked over to the beam so they could work on their routines. Payson smiled and walked over to Becky, her sister, to see if she needed help.

----------

"Oh, Emily, what are you doing?" Chloe asked herself.

"It seems to me like she is arguing with Sasha." Ronnie said while smirking.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ronnie."

"Ronnie, Chloe, stop it. You two are going to create more drama for the girls that they don't need, especially with the Invitational coming up." Said Kim Keeler, Payson's mother.

"Sorry." Chloe and Ronnie said at the same time.

"I wonder what caused the argument though." Kim asked to the parents in the viewing room.

Just as one of the parents was about the answer Kim's question, Summer came walking in, looking over at the parents.

"Finally! A quiet spot." Summer said to herself.

"What is going on out there?" Kim asked.

"Sasha wants Emily to do a Double Yurchenko, but she doesn't want too. She just learned to a 1 ½ Yurchenko perfectly and now, Sasha is pushing her to do a Double."

"So that is how the screaming match started?" asked Chloe.

"Pretty much. I don't think they are going be stopping anytime soon, but I am glad that the girls are not letting it distract them." Summer replied as she took a seat next to Kim.

"What will happen to Emily?" asked Chloe.

"Sasha could prevent her from participating in the Invitational or punish her by staying after her training." Summer replied. She knew Sasha could do worst but she didn't want to tell that to Chloe.

"Oh ok, well it could be worst." Chloe said as she watched her daughter still screaming at Sasha.

----------

"EMILY! AT LEAST TRY IT!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TRY IT. I WANT TO GET MORE COMFORTABLE WITH THE 1 ½ YURCHENKO BEFORE DOING A DOUBLE."

Sasha didn't respond to Emily. He was quiet and that was making Emily nervous. Everybody else in the gym was quiet, just waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Emily, you are staying after practice."

"What do you mean staying after practice?"

"As in, you will be staying after practice to train with me. Your punishment for even arguing with me."

"Seriously?"

"Very. When practice is done, I want you to stay on the floor." Sasha said while he walked towards the viewing room.

Emily walked to the beam where Lauren and Kaylie were still training.

----------

"What do you think just happen?" Chloe asked as she looked at Summer and Kim.

"My guess would be that Sasha is making her stay after practice." Said Kim.

"Chloe, may I speak with you?" Sasha asked from the doorway.

Chloe got up and followed Sasha to his office. She was hoping that Emily wasn't not in serious trouble.

"Please take a seat." Sasha said as he offered Chloe a seat in front of his desk while he sat on his chair.

"Thank you. Is everything ok with Emily?"

"I'm sure you are well aware of the argument that just happened."

"Yes, I'm sure everybody is by now."

"Yes, well, I told Emily to stay after practice for her punishment. She knew better than to argue with me."

"Is it about the twisty move on the vault?" Chloe asked not too sure of the name.

"Yes, the Yurchenko. I want her to do a Double Yurchenko but she has been arguing that she does not want to do it. I feel that she can and I want her to stay tonight to try it. I want to ask your permission to keep her here after practice."

"I don't see any problem with it. She knows better than to argue with you."

"Thank you, Chloe."

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"Honestly, I am not sure, but I will give her a ride home so you won't have to come back here."

"Thank you." Chloe said as she walked out of the office and back into the viewing room.

As she retook her, Ronnie, Summer and Kim were looking at Chloe. They wanted to know what Sasha had told her.

"He is keeping her after practice. Her punishment." Chloe said.

"How long?" asked Kim.

"He didn't say. Only that he would drive her home when she was done. He probably will keep her here until she tries or gets it." Said Chloe.

----------

"So what happened?" Lauren asked when Emily was beside her.

"We argued." Emily said.

"Well duh, I think everybody knows that now, but I mean, he got really quiet and told you something and just walked away to talk to your mom."

"He told me I had to stay after practice. My punishment for arguing with him."

"Seriously?" asked Kaylie as she got off the Beam.

"No joke." Emily said.

"Geez, I wonder what he was saying to your mom then." Lauren said as she got on the Beam.

"Probably letting her know what we argued about and that I have to stay after practice."

"You know he will probably try to get you to do a Double, right." Kaylie said.

"Oh that I know he will. Can't wait for it." Emily said with sarcasm.

----------

At 4:30, all the gymnasts went to their lockers. Training was done for the day.

"Good luck." Lauren said as she walked by Emily.

"Thanks. I will probably need it." Emily said as she walked to the floor mat.

"EMILY! WORK ON YOUR FLOOR ROUTINE!" Sasha yelled from his office and he followed the rest of the gymnasts and their parents out the door.

Once everybody was gone, he locked the doors. Everybody knew that this punishment was not something that they would see or would want to see. They didn't want to get in trouble with Sasha either.

Sasha walked to the floor mat and watched Emily perform her routine. He realized that she was almost half way through it.

'She has has gotten better. Seems to have more confidence.' Sasha thought to himself as he watched Emily finish her routine.

"Ok Emily, I want you to try the 1 ½ Yurchenko."

"Alright." Emily said as she walked to the start of the vault.

Emily started running towards the vault and executed it perfectly. She knew she was comfortable with it, but the fact that Sasha wanted her to do a Double scared her.

"Do you think you would be comfortable with doing a Double?" Sasha asked her as he stood beside her.

"I'm not comfortable trying it. I know I am going to fail and fall."

"I will be here to help you and catch you if I can, Emily."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok, I will try but I'm not promising that I will land it."

"As long as you try it." Sasha said as he watch her walk towards the starting line.

Emily looked at Sasha and knew things would be ok, even if she didn't land the Double. She started her run to the spring board, executed a round off and did the backhand entry. All was going good until she started doing her double twist. She didn't have enough twist to it that she ended up falling flat on her back.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasha.

"I'm fine. See I told you I wouldn't land it."

"Yes, but at least you tried it."

Emily patted the mat beside her and Sasha laid next to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. It had been over two days that he hadn't kissed her. He was missing the taste of her lips. He knew that their time together would always be limited but cherished.

They had spend most of their time passionately kissing on the mat until Sasha's cell phone started ringing.

"Already?" Sasha asked himself.

"What?"

"I put an alarm to end your 'punishment' at 5:30. I promised your mom I would drive you home when we were done." Sasha said as he got up and brought Emily up with him.

"Ah ok, well let me get my stuff and we can go." Emily yelled as she ran to her locker.

10 minutes later, Sash and Emily were in the car and heading to Emily's home. It didn't take them too long to arrive. Just as Emily was about to leave the car, Sasha grabbed her hand to hold her back.

"Don't argue with me tomorrow, ok." Sasha asked/told her.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I will try my best." Emily said as she laughed.

"I can take that. See you tomorrow, Em."

"Til tomorrow, Sash." Emily said as she left the car and entered her home.

Sasha smiled and headed for his home. He knew that he would have to get a bigger and better place soon. He wanted to give Emily everything that she never had.

----------

Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry it took almost a week for me to update. I hope you like it. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	6. Nicky's Gift

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I am an Emily/Sasha fan all the way. I'm not a fan of Sasha/Summer, but she will appear in my story having feelings on Sasha and probably acting on them for a bit. At this point, the friendship between Lauren and Kaylie is good. They are good friends, but not best friends yet. Nicky comes back but not yet.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Once again, I would like to thanks **itachi94** who patiently waits for the chapters.

Now onto Chapter Six!

----------

Previously

"_Don't argue with me tomorrow, ok." Sasha asked/told her._

"_Well, I can't promise anything, but I will try my best." Emily said as she laughed._

"_I can take that. See you tomorrow, Em." _

"_Til tomorrow, Sash." Emily said as she left the car and entered her home._

_Sasha smiled and headed for his home. He knew that he would have to get a bigger and better place soon. He wanted to give Emily everything that she never had._

----------

**Wednesday Night**

Payson was sitting in her room doing homework. After getting the ok from the physical therapist to train again, she had gone back to home schooling. She was as dedicated to her studies as she was to her gymnastic.

"Payson?" asked Kim as she peaked inside.

"Ya, Mom?"

"Heather is here to see you."

"Thanks. Send her in." Payson said getting up from her desk.

"Pay Pay! How have you been?" asked Heather as she burst into the room.

"I'm great. What about you?" Payson asked as she sat down on her bed with Heather sitting at the end of the bed.

"I'm good. School is the same as it used to be before you came. Boring as ever." Heather said laughing.

"Well that's good, I guess. Wouldn't want the school to miss me that much. Anything new there?"

"Well, Ike and I have been hanging out more during school. Whatever you said to him, I think is working good. He is doing well in school."

"That's great."

"Angela, on the other hand though, is another story. Ever since Lauren and Kaylie did all those gymnastic moves in front of her, she has been more determined to out do you."

"Haha, seriously? Well, not for long. I've started training again, leveling up my degree of difficulty slowly, but sooner or later, I will be back to my degree."

"I so want to see a competition. I think it would be so cool."

"Well, in about two weeks from now, the Rock is having a big competition against the Chinese Gymnastic Team. You should come."

"Really?"

"Sure. I think it would be great to have you there."

"Will you be competing?"

"No, I'm not fully ready to compete. This competition is to prove to the National Committee that the Rock has some of the best gymnasts in the United States. Kaylie didn't go to Beijing to compete because the National Committee chose not to have her compete. Sasha, being an Olympic Gold Medalist, knew that the Chinese would be upset to know they had won without America's best being there."

"So this competition is about proving that we are better than the Chinese?"

"No, it's to prove that even if the Rock a rogue gym, we have some of the best gymnasts in America. Ellen Beals, a member of the National Committee said the Rock was a rogue gym and that's why Kaylie and Emily didn't get chosen to go to China. This competition is to prove to the National Committee wrong."

"Oh wow. That is intense."

"This came in the mail for you, Payson." Kim said as she gave Payson the package and left the room.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What is it?" asked Heather.

"Not sure."

"Come on, Pay Pay, open it."

Payson opened the package and noticed a letter and a medium size velvet box. She took both items out of the box and placed them on her bed. Payson placed the velvet box in Heather's hands while she grabbed the letter.

While Payson was reading the letter, Heather opened the box and gasped. The necklace was a beautiful butterfly. Heather quickly looked up to show Payson the necklace but she saw tears rolling down Payson's face.

"Pay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's a letter from Nicky."

"THE Nicky?"

"Yes. You will have to read the letter." Payson said as she passed the letter to Heather.

"Here. This is yours and if I were you, I would wear this everyday." Heather said giving the velvet box to her.

"Wow!" Payson said as she saw the butterfly necklace. "Put in on me?"

Heather grabbed the necklace from the box, while Payson turned around. Heather fastened the necklace around Payson's neck with excitement. She couldn't wait to read the letter from this Nicky.

"Did you still want me to read the letter?" Heather asked while holding it.

"You have to read it. Read it to me?"

"Sure." Heather said while laughing. " 'Payson, how are you? I'm fine in Denver. I figured that if I moved to Denver there would be less stressed so I could concentrate on my gymnastic but there is stress here if not more than the Rock. I guess I have Kelly Parker to thanks for that. I swear if she hits on me one more time, I am going to shove something down her throat. Payson, things here aren't the same without you. There is no one with your beauty, grace, and dedication. I heard about the Invitational from Kelly. I promise you I will be there to support you, whether you compete or not. Payson, the necklace is a present for you. I wanted to give it to you on Valentine, but you seemed so sad that I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to give it then. I was scared that you would reject it or me but I'm sending it now knowing that I won't be able to see or hear your rejection, if there is any. I can't wait to see you, Payson, whether it is just as friends or something more. Yours truly, Nicky.' "

As Heather finished reading the letter, she had tears rolling down her face as well. She looked at Payson who was holding the butterfly.

"That is so…so…"

"I know." Payson said with a smile. "Now, I wish I had been happy to see Nicky on Valentine."

"What happen that you weren't?"

"The gym was doing an open house to get more gymnasts. We do it every year, except this year, with Kaylie winning the gold medal and Nicky winning the silver, Sasha got them to do a duet. I watched a few of their practice and Kaylie had the same look in her eyes as she did when she was with Carter."

"So you were jealous?"

"Yes, I was and honestly, I thought he was coming over to tell me about him and Kaylie and I didn't want to here it. I mean if it weren't for the accident, I would have had won the gold medal. To me, it felt like Kaylie was taking everything away from me and at one point, it felt like she was taking Nicky away too."

"Well by the sound of the letter, it doesn't seem like it. Not one bit."

"I know and now he is in Denver."

"Well he is coming back for the competition, right?"

"Ya, he is."

"Well, when he is here, make sure that the both of you talk."

"Hopefully."

"No hopefully, you will talk with Nicky. Sorry to say, but I should head on home."

"Ok, let me walk you out the door."

Payson and Heather left the room and walked towards the front door. Since they both had different schooling, they only saw each other after school.

"Let me know if you hear anything from Nicky, ok?" Heather told Payson as they hug.

"Will do." Payson said as she laughed.

After Heather had left, Payson search for her laptop in which she found it in the living room. She remembered that Becky used it last time for an assignment. The laptop was turned on and Payson waited about a minute for everything to boot up. Opening up her emails, she had a few Facebook notification and one from Ike. She opened up the email and smiled. Ike was telling all the news about the high school. All about the events and what the teachers were up to. She told herself that she would reply to it later. She wanted to send Nicky an email.

'Nicky, I got your package today. It's beautiful. Thank you very much. I want to explain about Valentine, if it is ok with you, and I want to talk to you about other things. I can't wait to see you at the Invitational. Payson.'

Once Payson was ok with her email, she clicked send knowing that Nicky would check it either later on in the night or in the morning. She turned off the laptop and sat down in the living room to spend the rest of the night with her family.

----------

Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry it took almost a week for me to update. I hope you like it. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	7. Causing Trouble

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Once again, **itachi94,** thank you.

Now onto Chapter Seven!

Previously

'_Nicky, I got your package today. It's beautiful. Thank you very much. I want to explain about Valentine, if it is ok with you, and I want to talk to you about other things. I can't wait to see you at the Invitational. Payson.'_

_Once Payson was ok with her email, she clicked send knowing that Nicky would check it either later on in the night or in the morning. She turned off the laptop and sat down in the living room to spend the rest of the night with her family._

**Thursday **

Emily and Sasha had purposely made the air between them awkward. They knew that if they acted like everything was ok, people would question what was going on.

During lunch break, Emily was sitting with Lauren, Kaylie, and Payson. They were all chit chatting away about everything and nothing.

"So Emily, how was punishment last night?" Lauren asked taking a bite out of her garden salad.

"It was brutal."

"That bad?" asked Kaylie.

"You have no idea. He just pushed and pushed and pushed!"

"Double Yurchenko?" asked Payson.

"Oh yeah. For a good half hour, but next time, I will just keep my mouth shut. I think now I rather do anything he ask than to argument with him and get another punishment."

"GET BACK TO WORK, LADIES!" Sasha yelled from his office when he noticed their lunch break was over.

After a long day of practice, Emily knew the only thing she wanted was a good hot shower to relax her muscles.

"Does anyone need to use the washroom?" asked Emily.

"No." Chloe and Brian replied.

"Good, cause it's all mine." Emily said walking away.

After 20 minutes of hot relaxing water running down her muscles, Emily got out of the shower and did her nightly bathroom routine.

"Emily, your phone was buzzing earlier." Brian said as he kept on watching TV.

"Thanks." Emily replied while grabbing her phone.

Her phone indicated that she had two text messages. One from Payson and one from Sasha. She read Payson's text quickly before reading Sasha's.

'I missed you today.' Sasha's text read.

'I missed you too.'

'Do you want to do something this weekend? Just you and I."

'I would love too.'

'Saturday night? After practice?'

'Sounds great. What do you have in mind?'

'Honestly? Nothing as of yet lol.'

'Lol, well anything is fine with me.'

'Maybe a movie at my place and then I can drive you back home.'

'That sounds great. Well I'm off to bed.'

'K, g'night Emily.'

'Night Sasha.'

**Saturday Morning**

The girls had been training for a good 2 hours. Tweaking their routines to perfection. They knew the Invitational was near and they all wanted to prove the National Committee wrong.

Sasha had been working on paper work in his office when he decided to check on the girls. He knew that they didn't need supervision at the moment, but he wanted to see their progress. While descending the stairs, he saw Kelly Parker.

"Kelly!" Sasha stated as he neared her.

"Sasha."

"That's Coach Beloff."

"Well, Coach Beloff."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, since the Denver Elite Gymnastic Centre is close to the Rock, I thought I would come here and get to know the girls, since we are all on the same team. You know, be friends and such." Kelly said giving Sasha her most innocent smile.

"You can stay, but don't disturb the girls too much. They are busy training, and if I hear one word from any one of the girls, you are out of here. Understand?"

"Completely." Kelly said walking towards Kaylie.

"What is she doing here?" asked Payson.

"I don't know, but she is probably up to no good." Emily said while they watched Kelly.

"Knowing her, you're probably right."

"Let's ignore her and go back to training. I'm sure Sasha warned her."

"Knowing Sasha, he probably threatened her."

"Hey Kaylie."

"Parker."

"How is it going?"

"What are you doing here, Kelly?" Kaylie asked.

"Well, like I told Sasha, since our gyms are so closed to each other and we are on the same team, I thought that may be we could become friends."

"I have a hard time believing that, Kelly."

"Believe what you want to believe but it won't change the fact that your mom had an affair with Marty no matter how hard you try to forget it. Just because he is the coach for the National Team doesn't mean that you will remain the National Champion next year." Kelly said as she verbally attacked Kaylie.

"Whatever Kelly. I won the National Champion title, not you."

"You only won it because Payson got injured and you know it."

Kaylie knew better than to fight with Kelly so deciding on doing the noble thing, she walked away. Not knowing where to go, she walked to Sasha's office where she knew Kelly wouldn't follow.

'One down. Two to go.' Kelly thought to herself as she watched Kaylie walk away. She looked around and looked her next target/victim. Lauren who was doing her routine on the beam.

"Hey Lauren."

"What do you want, Kelly?"

"Like I told Kaylie, to be friends since we are all on the National team and our gyms are so close."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Lauren said as she stopped her routine so Kelly wouldn't be able to see it and not mess up.

"That's funny. Kaylie said the same thing."

"Ya, well, we all have reason to say that."

"It seems like everybody has a hard time believing me."

"I wonder why."

"I mean I know I have problems but nothing compare to you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, your mother did abandon you for drugs. I mean that would cause problems, wouldn't it?"

"If I were you, I would walk away from me, and you know nothing of my mother."

"I may not know anything about your mother, but I do know you, and I'm pretty sure, you will end up just like her."

That had pushed the last straw for Lauren. She jumped off the beam and stood face to face with Kelly. Without a word, Lauren pushed Kelly out of her way and walked away. Knowing she would be safe in Sasha's office, she headed there.

"Emily, I'm going to see what is going on. Kaylie went to Sasha's office and I just saw Lauren going there too." Payson said as she watched Lauren walk into the said office.

"Alright. Let me know what is going on."

"I'm sure it has something to do with Kelly being here."

"That is something that I don't doubt." Emily said as she watched Payson walked to Sasha's office.

Just as Payson was about to ask Kaylie and Lauren what was going on, Sasha entered his office.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sasha.

"KELLY PARKER!" yelled Lauren.

"What is she doing? I told her not to bother you guys."

"She started insulting me and my mother." Lauren yelled as she made room for Payson on the couch.

"You too?" asked Kaylie.

"What about you Payson?" Sasha asked.

"She didn't say anything to me. I was helping out Emily on the Vault when I saw Lauren and Kaylie walked away from Kelly and into your office. I may not be doing gymnastics right now, but I'm still part of the team, like you said Sasha, so I came to see what was going on."

"Thanks Pay." Kaylie said while a smile on her face.

"Ya, thanks Pay." Lauren replied.

"What was she saying to you?" Sasha asked as he looked at Lauren and Kaylie.

"She talked about the affair that my mother and Marty had and saying I only won because Payson got injured. No offense Payson."

"None taken. I'm slowly starting to train again and next year, you better worry because I will be National Champion." Payson said as her and Kaylie giggled.

"What about you, Lauren? What did Kelly say to you?" Sasha asked.

"She talked about my mother and how she is a drug addict." Lauren said knowing that Sasha would know the truth.

"What?" Sasha asked Lauren.

"When I was young, my mother left me and my dad for drugs. I know I have been telling people she is a relief worker, but she is not. It's a story that Dad and I came up with to make it seem better."

"I'm sorry, Lauren." Sasha said as he looked at the rest of the girls.

"It's ok, Sasha. I've learned to deal with it, but her knowing, makes me mad."

"Well, Girls, lets go find Kelly and escort her out the gym." Sasha said as he helped Kaylie off the floor.

All of them were on the observation desk that connected to Sasha's office in time to see Emily run towards the Vault and Kelly looking very pleased with herself.

"Kelly said something to Emily." Payson said as she watched Emily.

As Emily started her Vault, Sasha knew something was wrong right away. He knew he couldn't do anything about it since he was too far away. Emily had landed on her neck/back.

"EMILY!!!" Sasha yelled as he ran towards her with the girls following him closely.

I'm sorry it took soooo long for me to update. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. My life at the moment is crazy. So much to do so little time. I hope you like it. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	8. Small Injury

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Thank you to all my readers for the wonderful reviews.

Now onto Chapter Eight!

Previously

_All of them were on the observation desk that connected to Sasha's office in time to see Emily run towards the Vault and Kelly looking very pleased with herself. _

"_Kelly said something to Emily." Payson said as she watched Emily._

_As Emily started her Vault, Sasha knew something was wrong right away. He knew he couldn't do anything about it since he was too far away. Emily had landed on her neck/back._

"_EMILY!!!" Sasha yelled as he ran towards her with the girls following him closely._

"EMILY!!!" Sasha yelled as he ran towards her with the girls following him closely.

When Sasha got to Emily, he made sure her neck was straight and was cradling her neck to prevent any further injuries.

"Sir, I need you to move out of the way, so we can do our job." The Paramedic #1 said as he pushed Sasha out of the way.

Kim, Payson's mother, came up behind Sasha and placed a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"I called 911 as soon as I heard you screaming her name."

"Thank you, Kim."

"Do you know what happen?"

"Not sure, but the girls think it has something to do with Kelly."

"Kelly Parker?"

"Yes, speaking of which, where is she?" Sasha said looking around the gym and spotting her on the sidelines.

Kelly noticed that Sasha was walking towards her in a menacing manner and she knew that she was in trouble with Sasha.

"I told you not to disturbed my gymnasts. Lauren and Kaylie told me what you did and then I see you with Emily just before her fall. I know you have something to do with it."

"You can't prove anything. They are lying."

"I trust my gymnasts more than you, Kelly."

"But they are lying."

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now Parker." Sasha said as he grabbed her arm and marched her out of the Rock.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" asked the Paramedic #2.

"No need to scream." Emily's voice croak.

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"That's normal. We are going to check to see if you have damage to your neck, if so, you may need to go to the hospital."

"Ok."

As the paramedics were working on Emily, Sasha came to see how Emily was doing. Being beside Kim, he saw that the paramedics were still working on Emily.

"Is she gone?" asked Kim.

"Ya, I escorted her out of the Rock."

"Good, she has caused enough damage."

"Ya. How is Emily doing?"

"It seems like she won't need to go to the hospital. The paramedics got her neck moving and she said there was a minor pain, but they said it was from the fall."

"That's good."

"Mr. Beloff?" asked Paramedics #1.

"Yes?"

"Miss Kmetko will be fine but she will need to take it extremely easy for the rest of the day and easy for a week. Put ice on it for a while or when she is states that she is in pain."

"Thank you."

Sasha walked behind Emily, picked her up bridal style. He brought her to his office and lied her on the couch. As soon as Sasha placed her on the couch, Lauren, Payson, and Kaylie entered the office and started bombarding her with questions about Kelly.

"What did Kelly say to you?" asked Lauren.

"Her words kept coming back everything I tried to ignore her. She said that I would end up just like my mother. That every man is just going to use me for my body and dump me. No man would ever love me." Emily said with tears escaping her eyes.

"You know that is not true, Emily." said Payson as she rubbed Emily's arm.

"I hope so. I don't want to end up like my mother."

"You won't, Emily." said Kaylie as she sat on the arm rest near Emily's head.

Sasha sat as his desk as he watched the girls interact with Emily. He knew that he would have to call the Denver Gymnastic Club and talk with Marty about Kelly's action.

"Ok, girls, you need to go back to training since Kelly is gone and let Emily rest a bit." Sasha said from his desk.

"Alright, but if you need help with Emily, let us know." Payson said as she, Lauren, and Kaylie left the office.

As the girls were leaving the office, Sasha grabbed an ice pack from the mine fridge in his office and placed it on Emily's neck.

"Thank you, Sasha."

"No problem, Emily. Just rest. I will be here when you wake up."

"Ok." Emily said as she yawned.

As soon as Emily was asleep on the couch, Sasha made the call to Marty.

"Denver Gymnastics Center. How can I help you?" greeted the receptionist.

"I would like to speak with Marty Walsh."

"He is busy training the gymnastics. Can I take a message?"

"No. Go find him and tell him that Sasha Beloff from the Rocky Gymnastics Club is on the phone and it is extremely important."

"Hold on a moment."

"Thank you."

"Beloff, what can I do for you?" Marty said 5 minutes later.

"Were you aware that Kelly was not at your gym today?"

"Yes, she called this morning saying that she had a doctor's appointment and wouldn't be in today. Why do you ask?"

"Well she didn't have a doctor's appointment. She showed up here, at the Rock."

"Are you positive?"

"Kaylie, Lauren, Payson, Emily, myself, and the rest of my gymnastics saw her."

"What was she doing there?"

"She told me that since both gyms were closed that she wanted to get to know the girls and be friends, but I have a hunch that neither of my girls believed her. They all say that Kelly verbally attacked them. One of my gymnasts got injured due to her attacks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have Emily..."

"Kmetko?"

"Yes, Emily Kmetko, I have her sleeping on the couch in my office with an ice pack to her neck."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she will be fine. The paramedics said that she needs to take it extremely easy for today and easy for the rest of the week."

"I hope that she gets better. I promise you that I will speak with Kelly tomorrow morning about her action."

"Thank you Marty." Sasha said and then hang up.

As soon as he was off the phone with Marty, he knew that he would have to call Chloe. She needed to know what happen to Emily. He grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, this is Sasha."

"Hey Sasha, what can I do for you?"

"Chloe, today in training, Kelly Parker showed up to the gym. She was talking to Kaylie and Lauren before both girls walked away from her. She was verbally attacking each girl. I was too late and wasn't able to prevent Kelly from attacking Emily. Emily tried to ignore her and continue on her training. While ignoring Kelly, she did a Vault run, but in the process, Emily got injured."

"What do you mean injured?"

"While doing her Vault, she landed on her neck/back. The paramedics were here and examined her. They said that she needed to take it extremely easy today and easy for the rest of the week, but except that she will be fine."

"So she is fine?"

"Yes, she is fine. Right now, she is sleeping on the couch in my office with an ice pack to her neck. If it is correct with you, I will bring her home after she wakes up. I rather not disturb her at the moment. She looks like she need some rest."

"She probably does need her rest. You can bring her home when she wakes up. Just take care of my daughter, Sasha."

"I will, Chloe. I promise you that she will get home safely."

"Thank you Sasha. Bye."

"Bye."

When Sasha got off the phone, he walked to the observation deck to see how the gym was doing since Kelly's departure. The girls were back to their training and things seemed to be going well. He looked into his office to see that Emily was still sleeping. He closed the door to his office, walked to her, removed the ice pack and placed a blanket on her so she wouldn't be too cold.

"Sweet dreams, Em." He softly whispered to her as he tucked her in as best as he could.

Sasha sat as his desk and continued on some of the paper work that he needed to do for the Invitational. They had everything ready, even the money. There was just a few paper work that needed to be done.

2 ½ hours had passed by, Sasha decided to wake Emily up. She had slept the whole time on the couch. Her injury only added to her fatigue. Her body was using this time to recover and heal.

"Emily. Time to wake up." Sasha said to her as he shook her gently.

"Mmm, what?"

"It's time to go home. I promised your mother that I would take you home. You can't sleep for the whole day. You will need to sleep tonight. I promised your mother I would take you home."

"Ok." Emily said as she slowly sat up on the couch.

"Do you think you will be able to change on your own?"

"Ya I think I will be fine." Emily said as she finally got up and walked to her locker.

Sasha followed out the observation deck while the rest of the gymnasts watched Emily walked to the changing rooms.

On her way back from the changing room, all the gymnasts gave Emily a round of applause. Her determination to ignore Kelly and keep going on strong gave the girls courage. Emily's face turned a bright shade of red as they applauded her. She gave them a quick smile and waved to them before making her way out of the gym.

Sasha escorted Emily to his Viper and once she was safely in the car, he rushed to his side to start the vehicle.

"I still want to do something with you tonight." Emily said as she looked at Sasha.

"Are you sure? I mean you just suffered an injury to your neck/back today."

"Yes, Sasha, I am sure. The only time that we have spent together lately is at the gym as coach and gymnasts. I am missing you. I want to spend time with you as a man, not the coach."

"Ok. Still want to watch movies at my place?"

"I would love that."

"Send me a message when you are ready, ok?"

"I will probably take a shower and get ready for tonight. I will send you a text after that."

"Sounds good. What are you planning on telling Chloe?"

"I will figure out something to tell her."

"I will be waiting to hear from you, Em." Sasha said as he pulled in front of her residence.

"Bye Sas." Emily said as she kissed his cheek and left his car.

Once at the front door, she waved at him and walked into her home to get ready for her date with Sasha.

Here is the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't take long to update. My life at the moment is crazy. So much to do so little time. I hope you like it. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	9. Sleepover

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Thank you to all my readers for the wonderful reviews. Summer makes an appearance and it doesn't up good.

Now onto Chapter Nine!

Previously

"_Ok. Still want to watch movies at my place?"_

"_I would love that."_

"_Send me a message when you are ready, ok?"_

"_I will probably take a shower and get ready for tonight. I will send you a text after that."_

"_Sounds good. What are you planning on telling Chloe?"_

"_I will figure out something to tell her."_

"_I will be waiting to hear from you, Em." Sasha said as he pulled in front of her residence._

"_Bye Sas." Emily said as she kissed his cheek and left his car._

_Once at the front door, she waved at him and walked into her home to get ready for her date with Sasha._

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Chloe.

"Payson invited the girls over to her place for a sleepover after watching a movie at the theater. I really want to go."

"Does your neck feels up for it after what happen today?"

"Ya, it does. If it starts hurting too much, I will just call you. We are just having a girls night."

"Ok, but you need to call me if anything happen." Chloe said a bit worried about her daughter. "What time are you meeting everyone?"

"Payson said to meet up at the theater for 9pm. Nothing sure which movie yet. We are going to decide once we are all there."

"Alright, go get your overnight bag ready and I will drive you there."

"Thanks Mom. You are the best." Emily said as she went to get her bag ready.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Sasha grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and noticed that Emily had sent him a text.

'Meet me at the theater on Main Street at 9:10pm!'

'Alright. Anything in particular you want to watch?'

'Doesn't matter. Surprise me lol.'

'Ok, snack?'

'Popcorn?'

'Sure. See you tonight.'

'Can't wait.'

Sasha replaced his phone back into his pocket and grabbed two movies that had just been released on DVD this week knowing that neither he nor Emily had seen it yet.

Leaving Blockbuster, he stopped right in front of his car and realized that he did have popcorn at home. With a smile on his face, he got into his car and went home.

The drive home was quick for Sasha since nobody was on the road. Entering his trailer, he knew that he would have to do a bit of cleaning, especially the kitchen. He had left in a rush this morning, even though he lived less than 5 minutes away from the front door of the gym.

Cleaning the kitchen had only taken him 20 minutes. Doing the dishes, sweeping a bit of the floor, and making sure the couch was cleaned as well. Once that was done, he went to his bedroom to make sure it was at clean a bit clean for when Emily came over, if they were to use the bedroom.

"EMILY! HURRY UP!" Chloe said with the car keys in her hand.

"Coming Mom." Emily walked towards her Mom with her over night bag.

Once in the car, Emily grabbed her cell phone and texted Sasha letting him know that she was on her way to the theater.

"Thanks Mom. I promised that if my neck starts to hurt, I will call you immediately."

"No problem, Honey."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you too."

Emily watched her mom drove away and slowly made her way in the theater. She waited five minutes before exiting. When she did, she saw Sasha pulling up.

"Hey" Emily said while getting in the car.

"Hello Gorgeous. Ready for tonight?"

"Sure am. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

"Ya."

"What is it?"

"My mom thinks that I am crashing at Payson's tonight."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Where are you crashing?"

"Your place."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Let's go." Sasha said with the biggest smile on his face as he brought Emily's hand to his lips.

"Which movie do you want to watch first?"

"Doesn't matter to me, Sasha. What did you get?"

"I got Avatar and Legion. I wasn't sure what type of movie you would like to see so I grabbed these two movies. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I actually wanted to see Avatar so we can watch that one first."

"Alright. You want the popcorn now or later."

"How about you make the popcorn while I bring my bag into your room."

Sasha smiled as he watched Emily walked towards his room. He placed the bag of popcorn into the microwave. He placed the blu-ray movie into his newly purchase Play Station 3 and a copy of Prince of Persia just beside it.

Just as the Avatar menu screen came on, Emily left Sasha's room and settled herself against Sasha who was resting against a few pillows. They were both very comfortable as Sasha pressed play on the controller.

2 hours and 45 minutes later, Avatar had finished. Emily knew she had to move a bit. Her muscles were stiff for sitting that long.

"Did you want to watch Legion tonight?" asked Sasha.

"Ya, just let me go to the washroom."

Sasha smiled and switched movies. He was glad that Legion wasn't as long as Avatar but anytime with Emily was good time for him. While Emily was in the bathroom, Sasha had changed into his black silk pj pants and an dark gray wife beater.

Just as Emily was leaving the bathroom and Sasha left his bedroom, they hear a car engine turned off and a door closing. A few seconds later, a knock came on his door.

"Who is it?" asked Sasha.

"It's Summer, Sasha."

Sasha looked at Emily and gave her a very confused look. He didn't know why Summer was doing at his home at this time of night.

"Give me a second, Summer." Sasha said as he walked to Emily and kissing her.

Sasha opened his door and walked outside. He wanted to make sure Summer didn't see Emily in his trailer.

"Summer. What are you doing here?"

"Well there is something that I wanted to tell you, Sasha."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"I'm so sorry, Sasha. I didn't realize that it was past midnight. I was just driving around thinking." Summer said as she looked at her watched.

Emily was watching Sasha and Summer through the kitchen blinds. She didn't understand why Summer would come to Sasha's place so late at night. Had Sasha forgotten to tell her that something was going on between him and Summer?

Emily was not a jealous woman by any mean, but Sasha and her and just started their new relationship and she didn't want to loose him now, especially not to Summer.

The next thing that Emily knew was that Summer's lips where on Sasha. Shock took over Emily. Tears were creeping down her cheek. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't.

Once Sasha realized that Summer's lips were on his, he pushed Summer away from him. He wanted Emily, not Summer. He just hoped that Emily hadn't seen the kiss. There relationship was new and fresh. He didn't want to lose it now, especially since this was the first time he felt this way about a woman.

"What are you doing Summer?"

"Sasha, I...I"

"Look Summer, I can't do this. Nothing against you, but I already love someone and she loves me. Whatever you had plan when you came here tonight, won't happen. I love her too much, so I suggest you get back in your car and go home." Sasha said as he interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry Sasha. I didn't know."

"Of course not. Nobody knows. I like to keep my private life private. I will see you Monday at the gym."

"Of course Sasha. Have a good night."

"You too Summer." Sasha said as he watched her get in her car and leave.

Once she was gone, Sasha looked at his trailer door for a few seconds and made his way into his home where he knew Emily was waiting for him.

As he closed the door, he looked around and saw Emily sitting by the kitchen window with tears running down her face. He knew that she had seen what happen outside. He walked passed her and into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Emily." Sasha said as he sat in front of her after brushing his teeth.

"Sasha." Emily said wiping the tears away. "I saw what happen. I saw the kiss."

"Then you must have seen that she kissed me." Sasha said as he moved to sit next to her.

"I saw that. I also saw that you pushed her away. What did you tell her when you pushed her? I want to know what you said to her."

"I told her that I am in love with someone else and that woman loves me as well. That whatever she had planned before coming here wasn't going to happen, I loved you too much to do that to you. I told her that she should get back into her car and head on home." Sasha said as he kissed her knuckles.

"You love me?" Emily was shock to hear that he loved her.

"Yes, Emily, I love you. I love you so much that I want to shout it to the world."

"I love you too Sasha." Emily said as she jumped in his arms and pressed her lips to his.

After their passionate kiss, Emily smiled as she hugged Sasha. He was still hers and would be for a while.

"Want to watch Legion or wait until morning?" Emily asked as she sat on his laps.

"What would you rather do? Are you tired?"

"After what just happen, I'm not tired at all. Maybe if we start watching the movie we will get tired enough to go to bed."

"How about I bring the PS3 into the bedroom that way if we fall asleep, we will already be in bed?"

"Sure. I will just go put my pjs." Emily said as she walked towards the bedroom.

Once she had her pjs on, Sasha walked into the room while the PS3 and while he was setting up to the TV in his room, Emily had set up the pillows on the headboard so they could be comfortable during the movie.

Roughly 45 minutes to an hour later, Sasha noticed that Emily's breathing was a slow, but steady pace. He looked down at her and saw that she was sleep in his arms. He slowly moved her so she would be laying down comfortably in bed.

Once he knew Emily was still sleeping, he turned off the PS3 and made sure everything else in the trailer was turned off and the door was locked. He didn't want anyone interrupting them. He tried his best to get in bed without waking Emily up.

"Sasha?"

"Just me. You fell asleep while watching the movie. I'm getting in bed as well. Go back to sleep." Sasha said as he wrapped his arms around her bring Emily against his chest.

Here is the next chapter. I have chapter 10 done. I will update that chapter once I have chapter 11 started. I hope you like it. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	10. Making Plans

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Thank you to all my readers for the wonderful reviews. This is another Nicky/Payson chapter.

Now onto Chapter Ten!

Previously

_Roughly 45 minutes to an hour later, Sasha noticed that Emily's breathing was a slow, but steady pace. He looked down at her and saw that she was sleep in his arms. He slowly moved her so she would be laying down comfortably in bed._

_Once he knew Emily was still sleeping, he turned off the PS3 and made sure everything else in the trailer was turned off and the door was locked. He didn't want anyone interrupting them. He tried his best to get in bed without waking Emily up. _

"_Sasha?"_

"_Just me. You fell asleep while watching the movie. I'm getting in bed as well. Go back to sleep." Sasha said as he wrapped his arms around her bring Emily against his chest._

**Saturday Night**

Once Payson had gotten home, she had checked her emails to see if Nicky had finally replied. She had been so busy with gymnastic that she hadn't checked her emails since Wednesday night.

Once logged in into her email account, she saw she had a lot of emails. Most of them were from Facebook regarding notifications and messages. There were 2 emails from Nicky. One was dated Thursday night and was dated only a few hours ago. Payson decided to read the one from Thursday first.

'Payson, I'm glad to hear that you like it. I wasn't too sure on how you would react. I agree with you. We do need to talk about Valentine Day. I hope we get everything out in the open and it goes great. Can't wait to see your beautiful face. Nicky.'

Payson smiled to herself. Nicky wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to talk to him. She decided to check the second email.

'Payson, I heard from Coach Marty what happen at the Rock today. Is Emily ok? Please tell me she is ok. I know she is a great friend of yours. Did Kelly say anything to you? I hope not. If she did, let me know and I will deal with her. Let me tell you, Marty was not happy with Kelly at all once he found out that she did, especially to Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren. I mean Marty was fuming, he was swearing. Yup, swearing. Let me know what happen, please. Can't wait to hear from you and to see you. Nicky. P.S. Just so you know, my cell phone number hasn't change at all.'

'Well news travels fast.' Payson thought to herself as she logged out of her emails, grabbed her cell phone, dialed Nicky's number (speed dial #3, Home was #2) and went to her room for privacy.

"Hey Nicky." Payson said as she closed the door to her room.

"Payson, I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Missed me that much?"

"You have no idea."

"Well you won't have to wait too long then. The Invitational is in less than 2 weeks."

"And those 2 weeks are going to be the longest."

"I bet they won't."

"Oh yes they will." Nicky said laughing. He had definitely missed talking to Payson. "How is everyone doing?"

"Well Emily is doing ok. Sasha was taking care of her at the gym while the rest trained. He brought her home too, I guess to make sure she was safely home. The paramedics told us that she should take the next couple of days easy, but knowing Emily, she will be back training on Monday."

"That's great that she is ok."

"Ya. I think everyone was worried about her."

"What did Kelly tell the girls?"

"She told Kaylie that even though her mom had an affair with Marty and just because he was coaching this year's National team, next year everything would change. That is a touchy subject for Kaylie."

"I would imagine. What about Lauren?"

"I'm surprise that Kelly lived after dealing with Lauren. She told Lauren that she would end up like her mother, abandoning everything. When Lauren was a child, her mother left Lauren and her father for drugs."

"I thought her mother was a relief worker?"

"That is what they have been telling people. I don't blame them for telling people that she is a relief worker instead of a drug addict."

"Make sense. What about Emily?"

"Kelly told Emily that she would be just like her mother. Men would use her for one thing and one thing only. Men would use her for sex and would dump her. It got to Emily good."

"Wow. I knew that Kelly could stoop low but not that low."

"I know what you mean. You should have seen the way Sasha escorted her out of the gym. He had her by the arm and almost threw her out on her ass."

"That would have been amazing to witness." Nicky said as he laughed along with Payson. "When do you start training again?"

"The doctor gave me the ok to start this week. He told me to take it easy and move up the difficulty slowly to make sure I don't strain the injury."

"That is great, Payson. You must be excited about that."

"You have no idea, Nicky. I can't wait to start training again."

"I don't blame you. So, the invitational, is it lasting the whole weekend?"

"The China team is showing up Friday morning, competition is all day Saturday and there is a celebration/ceremony on Sunday."

"How about I come down on Thursday? That way we can talk and get everything cleared out before the invitational."

"That would be great, Nicky."

"I miss you Payson."

"I can't wait to see you Nicky."

"I will talk to you later."

"Bye Nicky."

"Bye Pay Pay."

As Payson got off the phone with Nicky, she had the biggest smile as she was jumping on the bed. She hadn't been this excited in a while. Training would be starting soon and she would get to speak with Nicky too.

When she finally stopped jumping on the bed, she quickly dialed Heather's phone. She had to tell her about her conversation with Nicky.

"Hello?" asked Heather.

"Heather, its me!"

"Hey Payson, what is going on?"

"I just got off the phone with Nicky."

"Really? How did it go?"

"He is coming down Thursday before the invitational and we are going to talk about everything and anything, but mostly get everything out in the open."

"That's great. I can't wait to here how it goes. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Same here. Well I wanted to let you know. I'm going to go take a shower and head on to bed. Good night Heather."

"Good night Pay."

After Payson was done with her shower, she dried her hair and went to bed, dreaming about the upcoming invitational and her talk with Nicky.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted all of you to know what was going on between Nicky and Payson. I hope you like it. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	11. Talking and Training

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Thank you to all my readers for the wonderful reviews. This chapter will be going back from Payson/Nicky to Emily/Sasha. Next chapter will be starting the Invitational.

I apologize now for any mistake. I went through it quickly. I want to post something fast for the readers who are waiting for a chapter. Thank you for your patience.

Now onto Chapter Eleven!

Previously

"_Heather, its me!"_

"_Hey Payson, what is going on?"_

"_I just got off the phone with Nicky."_

"_Really? How did it go?"_

"_He is coming down Thursday before the Invitational and we are going to talk about everything and anything, but mostly get everything out in the open."_

"_That's great. I can't wait to here how it goes. I'm sure everything will be fine."_

"_Same here. Well I wanted to let you know. I'm going to go take a shower and head on to bed. Good night Heather."_

"_Good night Pay."_

_After Payson was done with her shower, she dried her hair and went to bed, dreaming about the upcoming Invitational and her talk with Nicky._

"All right, Girls, that's it for today. I want you to take it easy tonight, go to bed early if need be. Emily, you're staying tonight." Sasha said as he walked back into his office.

He had been doing an individual session for all the girls that would be competing against the Chinese. He wanted to make sure all the girls were ready and felt comfortable on the apparatus.

Once everybody was gone from the gym, Sasha locked the doors and walked towards Emily who was sitting on the beam. Sasha was right in front of Emily when she hocked her legs around his torso and pulled him against her and pressed her lips against his. The kiss had quickly turned passionate and Sasha had to break away when he felt his jeans grow tighter.

"God, I missed you." Sasha said as he leaned his forehead against Emily's.

"I miss you too, but you saw me practically everyday."

"Just seeing you is not the same as being able to talk to you, touch you, or kiss you."

"I know what you mean, Sasha." Emily said as she kissed him again.

"Ok, we should start on your training."

"Alright. What should I start with first?"

"How about the bars?"

"Sure." Emily said as she jumped off the beam and walked towards the bars.

Once Payson had left the gym, she saw that Nicky was waiting for her in his car. Smiling, she ran to his car and got in.

"Hey!" Payson said as she got in the car and hugged Nicky.

"Hey, want to go get supper?"

"Sure. How about the Olive Garden?"

"Ok." Nicky said as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

Nicky quickly remembered he had seen an Olive Garden on his way to pick up Payson that was not too far from her place. He was able to beat the traffic and get to the restaurant pretty quickly.

"So did you start training yet?" Nicky asked once they were shown to their seat.

"I started on Monday. I have to admit, at first, I was so scared, but Emily helped me with the first apparatus."

"Why were you scared?"

"Every time I was at the start of the apparatus, I kept having flashing of the accident. I was so scared that it would happen again. I just got the ok to start training again and the last thing I want is to have another accident and not be able to do gymnastic again."

"I understand completely. So which apparatus did Emily helped you with?"

"The vault."

"I hope you didn't do anything to drastic."

"No, I just did a simple move."

"That's great." Nicky said as he grabbed Payson's hand.

"So what about you? How is training with the Great Kelly Parker? Must be something else"

"Oh god. It's a nightmare. I can barely focus. She acts like she owns the whole training center and that everybody should bow down to her. I'm seriously thinking about asking Sasha if he would let me back into the Rock."

"Once you explain why, I'm sure he will let you back into the gym. I mean, he is not a fan of Kelly Parker either, especially after what she did."

"Ya, how are the girls by the way?"

"They are doing well. Each of them has been training really hard for the Invitational. I think tonight is Emily's night to have a one on one training session with Sasha."

"One on one?"

"Ya, Sasha had the girls come in one at a time so he could help them, with no distraction, with the area they were having trouble."

"That's great that he is doing that for the girls."

"Ya, everybody wants to prove to the National Committee that the Rock has some of the best gymnasts in America." Payson said as she took the last bit of her salad.

"Want to go for a walk?" Nicky asked as he grabbed both their bill.

"Sure. There is a park in front of here. Want to go there?"

"Ok, let's go."

Once Nicky had paid the bill, both he and Payson walked around until they found a bench that was surrounded by trees and flowers.

"Nicky."

"Payson."

They said at the same time. Once realized, they had started talking at the same time, they both laughed.

"Nicky, when I told you about the boy at school, it's because I honestly thought that there was something going on between you and Kaylie. I stumble in on one of your early morning practices and saw how close you two were, so I thought you were coming to tell me about you and Kaylie on Valentine's Day."

"Oh god, Payson, I'm so sorry. I was just helping Kaylie out. That's all. I know how she feels about Carter and she had an idea on how I felt about you. On Valentine's Day, I was coming to give you the necklace and was planning on asking you to be my girlfriend, but I didn't have the chance." Nicky said as he touched the butterfly necklace around Payson's neck.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I wish I hadn't been so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Payson. Just a mistake that both you and I made. I should have given you the necklace then and ask you to be my girl on Valentine's Day."

"What about the Rock rules?"

"Well you just started training again and I am at the Denver Training Centre, but honestly, I don't care about the rules. I want to be with you, Payson."

"I want to be with you too, Nicky."

"I love you, Payson." Nicky said as he kissed Payson.

"I love you too, Nicky."

After two hours of training, Sasha knew that Emily had enough training for the day and would be as ready as she could be.

"Alright, Emily, that is enough for tonight. You are as ready as you can be."

"Ok Sasha. I'm just gonna go take a quick shower." Emily said halfway to the Ladies' locker room.

"I will be in my office when you are done." Sasha said walking towards his office.

Sasha knew that the rest of his girls would be competing on Saturday, but he wasn't too sure about Kaylie. Every time he tried to confirm with her, she always changed the subject.

"Mrs. Cruz, Sasha here, is Kaylie there?"

"Sasha, just one moment."

"Hello?" asked Kaylie.

"Kaylie, Sasha here, I just want to confirm that you will be competing on Saturday against the Chinese."

"I will be there Sasha."

"That's great news Kaylie. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sasha."

Just as Sasha was getting off the phone, he noticed Emily was leaning against the doorframe. No words were spoken as Emily walked to Sasha and sat on his lap.

"Emily, what are you do-?" Sasha tried to say but was cut off by Emily's lips.

He passionately returned the kiss. He knew that he could never turn her down. Sasha made sure he had a good gripe on Emily and got out of the chair and made sure her feet was touching the ground before removing his lips from hers.

"Sasha?" Emily asked as he grabbed her hand and quickly walked to his trailer.

"Not in the gym. Not now anyways." Sasha said as he closed the door to his trailer, locked it, and moved her to his bedroom.

**Friday Morning**

"Hey Emily, you ok? You look pretty tired." Payson asked as she saw Emily.

"Ya, just had a pretty restless night. Had trouble getting to sleep."

"I hope you have a good sleep tonight then, especially if you are going to beat the Chinese."

"Oh don't worry. I'm going to bed early tonight. Well, its time for the interviews." Emily said walking away to do her interview.

"Hey, the Chinese will be here any minute and Kaylie is still not here." Summer said in a panic.

"She told me last night she was doing the meet when I called."

"Something changed her mind?"

"She'll be here" Sasha said with determination.

"Ok."

After the girls, minus Kaylie who still hadn't show up, had done their interview, Kim had gathered the girls up to get them ready to greet the Chinese.

"Ok ladies, remember, the Chinese prefer to shake hands lightly and they lower their eyes as a symbol of respect. Lets do the same so we don't appear to be rude." Kim said as she got ready along with the girls.

"Talk about rude! The national champion isn't even here to greet them." Payson said

"Ya I know. Where is Kaylie? I can't believe she is late."

The Chinese gymnastic team arrived and proceeded to get off the bus following their coach.

"There's Genji Cho!" Payson said excitedly.

"That's Genji Cho? She looks like a kid." Emily said.

"Don't be fooled. They're machines. They take them away from their parents and the little gymbots are practically forced to do gymnastic around the clock every single day. It's all they know." Lauren said

"Are we sure Kaylie is still coming?" asked Summer.

"Ya." replied Sasha.

"It's all over, Belov." Ellen said. "Kaylie is not doing the meet. I'm glad I'm here to see you cancel this little ego trip of yours. The girls would have been decimated anyways."

Sasha and Summer quickly realized that Ellen was right. Kaylie would not be showing up. He made the decision to make the announcement.

"Excuse me. I have an announcement to make. I have just been told that Kaylie Cruz will not be competing in the meet tomorrow. As a result, Rachel Culter will be competing in her place." Sasha said as the pressed started to ask question. "Now I would like to introduce Coach Kayoksan and his honorable team to Boulder and to the Rock."

Everybody in the crowed started clapping as the Chinese coach walked up to Belov. They both smiled knowing the press would be taking pictures of the two coaches.

"We did not travel 7,000 miles to compete against your second string, Mr. Beloff." Kayoksan said still smiling.

"Even without Kaylie Cruz, I assure you, this team will give you a good fight."

"And I assure you, we will bury your team, and then, I will bury you." Kayoksan said as they both smiled to the press.

–

I hope you like it. I haven't decided if I am going to do the Invitational as one chapter or separate it into 2 chapters. Let me know what you think. Sorry again for the errors. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	12. Invitational

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who left me reviews. Thank you to all my readers for the wonderful reviews.

Invitational.

I apologize now for any mistake. I went through it quickly. I want to post something fast for the readers who are waiting for a chapter. Thank you for your patience.

Now onto Chapter Twelve!

Previously

"_Excuse me. I have an announcement to make. I have just been told that Kaylie Cruz will not be competing in the meet tomorrow. As a result, Rachel Culter will be competing in her place." Sasha said as the pressed started to ask question. "Now I would like to introduce Coach Kayoksan and his honorable team to Boulder and to the Rock."_

_Everybody in the crowed started clapping as the Chinese coach walked up to Belov. They both smiled knowing the press would be taking pictures of the two coaches._

"_We did not travel 7,000 miles to compete against your second string, Mr. Beloff." Kayoksan said still smiling._

"_Even without Kaylie Cruz, I assure you, this team will give you a good fight."_

"_And I assure you, we will bury your team, and then, I will bury you." Kayoksan said as they both smiled to the press._

**Friday Night**

Emily sat in Sasha's trailer home. She had showed up around 6:30pm needing to talk to him regarding something important.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"I'm just so nervous that I feel like I am going to be sick."

"You are going to be fine, Emily. Everybody is there for you."

"Even you?"

"Even me, but you know that we will have to act like the only thing between us is Coach and Gymnast, right?"

"So what you are saying is that I can't jump in your arms and kiss you?" Emily said as she laughed.

"Exactly. Feeling better?"

"A bit, but still nervous."

"For Nationals, how did you feel during that?" Sasha asked as he sat next to Emily.

"I was so nervous, but talking with Payson about it really helped."

"Maybe talking to her in the morning will help you again."

"You're right. I'll be sure to talk to her tomorrow."

"So what did you tell your mom, anyways?"

"I told her I was going out for a run for a few hours, to relax and resolve my stress issues for tomorrow."

"She believed it?"

"Yup. Told me to be safe and to be home at a decent hour."

"You do need plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

"Ya ya ya." Emily said while rolling her eyes.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sasha said as he walked to his PS3

"Sure!" Emily said happily, making her way to the couch.

"When In Rome?"

"A chick flick?"

"Well I do need stuff for you here. Want to watch it?"

"Sure."

Sasha smiled and plopped the DVD in, grabbed the PS3 controller, and settled behind Emily just as the movie was starting.

Three quarters into the movie, Sasha noticed that Emily's breathing was slow and steady indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"Emily. Time to get up. I will take you home."

"I don't want too. You're too comfy." Emily said as she snuggled more into his chest.

"Come on, I will drive you home." Sasha said as he got up, making Emily get up at the same time.

Once in his car, Emily quickly fell asleep against the passenger window. Sasha smiled to himself as he watched Emily sleep.

It took him approximately 20 minutes due to the heavy traffic caused by the Invitational. Once at her house, he quietly got out and made his way over to Emily. He noticed that she was still asleep so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her door. Kicking the door to get Chloe's attention was the only way he could get it.

"Oh my god, is she alright?" Chloe asked with fear.

"She is fine, Chloe. I saw her running and gave her a lift home. On the way here, she fell asleep and didn't have the heart to wake her up."

"Oh thank god. Just place her on the bed right there." Chloe said pointing to Emily's bed.

"Make sure she gets enough sleep for tomorrow." Sasha said as he gently placed her on the bed.

"I will. I know how much the Invitational means to her."

"Good night, Chloe." Sasha said as he left the Kmetko resident, got in his car, and drove off.

**Saturday Morning - Invitational**

All the girls were at the Rock talking with people and getting ready for the competition. Emily was talking to Payson about her nerves and the competition. Everybody knew that Kelly Parker and Ellen Beals were in the bleachers to watch the Invitational.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my old landing." Emily said looking nervously at the Vault

"Are you sure?" Payson asked surprised.

"Ya. I can do that one perfectly. This thing is stressful enough, I don't think it's a good idea to go out of my comfort zone...I can't believe Kaylie bailed. I would just feel so much better if you were competing"

"I'm not ready." Payson said sadly. "Can I tell you a secret? I still can't go on bars. I tried but since I got hurt, I haven't been able to touch them."

"You will. Can I tell you a secret? The other weekend, I told I love you to someone for the first time."

"Wow! Talk about going out of your comfort zone. If you can do that, this should be. I'm just saying." Payson said as she walked away from Emily giving her time with the Vault.

"Here they are, the Chinese National Team. The best in the world and some say ever assembled." The announcer #1 said as the Chinese came in. "And here come the young woman from the Rocky Gymnastic Centre. Perhaps the gutsiest team ever assembled."

"Some say the craziest to do this meet without Kaylie Cruz." The second announcer said.

"You girls look nervous. I will give you one thing, when you decide to go down in flames, you Girls go big." Kelly Parker said trying to intimidate the girls.

"Things are certainly getting interesting here. National champ, Kaylie Cruz is back in the line up for the Rock."

"Coach Beloff, I want to compete today." Kaylie said hoping he would let her back.

"I think we can arrange that."

"And I also like to talk to my team, if that's ok with you."

"Well you are the team leader." Sasha said as looked at his girls walk into his office.

"The Rock is looking to get 5 medals today to beat the performance of the National team in Beijing."

"You ok? You can medal in this Emily. You've trained hard for this." Sasha said as he held Emily's shoulders.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the blind landing and I'm gonna nail the blind landing." Emily said with determination as she looked into Sasha's eyes.

"That a girl." Sasha said with a smile. 'That's my girl.' He thought to himself.

"No more fear, Emily. Trust." Payson said.

"This is the first time Emily Kmetko has attempted this Vault in a competition of this magnitude. It's a Yurchenko 1 ½." One of the announcers said behind their microphone and camera.

Emily went to the Vault, took a deep breath and started her run towards the Vault. Executing her entry perfectly and nailed her blind landing with the same perfection. Her Yurchenko 1 ½ gave Emily a bronze medal on the Vault.

"Emily Kmetko has won the second medal of the day for the Rock." Announcer #1 said with enthusiasms.

"Emily is another athlete who had something big to prove today and it just did. Now moving on to the next rotation. Bars and beams." Announcer #2 said following her co-worker.

Sasha looked at the hand grips while making his decision. He knew his decision was a bit extreme, on some level, but he knew he had to do it. For Payson.

"Payson. You're in."

"Me?" Payson replied surprise and afraid.

"You! You have been clear to do gymnastics."

"But I've been working my way back up with simple routines. It will not be enough to medal." Payson said afraid of letting everybody down.

"And Rachel wouldn't medal either, but you will inspire your team to do the impossible."

"Sasha, I haven't been on the bars since my injury. I can't. I'm afraid." Payson finally admitted to Sasha.

"Payson, you were here for me. Now I'm here for you." Emily said.

"Trust." Payson said as she looked at the bars.

"What are you waiting for? You can do this."

Payson took a deep breath and jumped onto the bars. While doing her routine, she had the biggest smile. She was doing gymnastic again and she had conquered her fears of the bars.

'Sasha is right. If I can do this, just imagine what the others can do.' Payson thought to herself as she stuck her landing.

Before Payson could do the tiniest move, she was surrounded by Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily, all in a group hug.

"You did it, Pay." Emily said with a big smile.

Everybody in the crowd gave Payson a standing ovation, even Kelly Parker and Ellen Beals.

"You can do it, Emily." Sasha said as he gave her words of encouragement.

"Remember Emily, trust." Payson said as she got up with Emily.

"Trust." Emily repeated as she walked towards the bars.

She knew that she had to medal in order to beat the National Team the US brought to China. She knew it was a lot of pressure but she would do it for her team and Sasha.

"Emily Kmetko. Fat chance." Kelly Parker said as she looked at Ellen.

Ellen saw that Emily had already medal on the Vault. She realized that there was a good chance that Emily could easily medal on the bars as well.

As Emily landed her bar routine, she knew that the possibility of receiving a medal had just increased. She had executed it flawlessly. She walked over towards her teammates as they watched the screen to see the standing. Not too long afterward, Emily's name showed up in the spot of the silver medal.

Everyone watching the Invitational gave Emily a standing ovation, even Kelly and Ellen.

'That's my girl.' Sasha thought to himself as he watched her. He knew he wanted to kiss her, but couldn't.

"Anything you want to say?" Sasha said to Ellen.

"I still don't like you."

"Ya? Well you don't have too"

"It's not over, Beloff, far from it." Ellen said as she walked away from him.

"I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning, Emily." Sasha told her with a stern voice before winking to her and walking away.

"Yes Sasha." Emily played along.

"What was that about?" Kaylie said as she stood by Emily, but didn't see Sasha's wink.

"Not sure really. I mean I haven't broken the Rules lately, focus hard on training and did the blind landing." Emily said shaking her head.

"I wonder what crawled up his butt then." Kaylie said as both of them giggled once they looked at Sasha's derriere.

–

I hope you like it. There are more chapters coming out. Looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Sorry again for the errors. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	13. Storm Before the Calm

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who keep on reviewing. 1

I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I've been so busy with the paintball season and I had/still have a writer's block. If some of you have any suggestion, please send them over. Again, so sorry.

Now onto Chapter Thirteen!

Previously

"_I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning, Emily." Sasha told her with a stern voice before winking to her and walking away._

"_Yes Sasha." Emily played along._

"_What was that about?" Kaylie said as she stood by Emily, but didn't see Sasha's wink._

"_Not sure really. I mean I haven't broken the Rules lately, focus hard on training and did the blind landing." Emily said shaking her head._

"_I wonder what crawled up his butt then." Kaylie said as both of them giggled once they looked at Sasha's derriere._

**Sunday Morning**

Knocking on Sasha's door, Emily hoped that he wasn't mad at her. After the competition he barely said a word to her and that frightened her. The possibilities that he wanted to talk about were endless.

"Come in, Emily." Sasha said as he held the door open and she entered his trailer home without saying a word. "Have a seat."

"You wanted to see me today?" Emily said with her head down.

"Yes, but there is no need to be sad or afraid, Emily." Sasha said after he noticed she was quiet. "After yesterday's performance, I want you to upgrade your degree of difficulty, especially on the vault and bars. We will work on the other apparatus to bring your degree of difficulty with the vault and bars. Keep up with the training, Emily, and next year, you could easily rank into the top of the National team. I know you can do it."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"What do you "all I wanted to talk about?"

"I thought the reason you wanted to talk was because you wanted to break up or something along those lines."

"NO! Not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Yesterday, after the competition, the only words you said to me were that you wanted to talk today. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"I'm sorry that you thought that way, Emily, but for our sake, I had to keep away from you yesterday. I just wanted to grab you, hold you, and kiss you, but I knew I couldn't. Not in front of everybody, not yet. I don't want to subject you to the media and the world as the gymnast who is dating her coach. I want the world to know you as Emily Kmetko, the gymnast who beat all odds against her and proved everybody wrong." Sasha said as he sat down next to Emily and pulled her onto his lap.

"But Sasha, what about the Olympics? Those are two years from now."

"We will try our hardest to keep it a secret and after the Olympic, we will do what we want. No one to stop us."

"If I make the Olympic team, you will come with me?"

"I would be crazy not to go with you, Emily."

"Thank you, Sasha."

"Want to relax a bit or go train?"

"Well, personally, I would like to relax but if I am going to make it to France, I guess I should go train."

"How about you train for two hours and afterwards we can come back here and relax. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

**Tuesday Morning**

The Rock was closed today due to the photography session with the Rock Rebels. While Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily were being photographed, Payson was hard at work training. She was the first one to notice that Ellen Beals watching them.

"Ms. Beals."

"Beloff."

"What can I do for you?"

"I just want to let you know that after your little stunt, the girls will not be going to France."

"WHAT?" Lauren yelled once she found out.

"We, the National Committee, advised your girls not to participate in the Invitational, so you could prove to us that you can follow and obey the National Committee, but you didn't. Have a good day, Girls. Beloff." Ellen said as she left the gym.

"Sasha, can she do that?" asked Kaylie.

"I don't think SHE can. It is the Committee that has to decide together. All that Ms. Beals can do is scare you and that is what precisely she is trying to do. Don't let her get to you."

"But Sasha." Kaylie said worried about her chances.

"No but, Kaylie. Practice hard, even harder, if you have too. Show the Committee that you can do it without Beals scaring you into kissing their asses. They want you to be loyal to them, that you will do anything for them."

"Are you sure, Sasha?" asked Emily knowing she had more on the line.

"I'm positive. Now, how about we call it a day and start the real training tomorrow?"

"Sure. Thank you, Sasha." The girls said walking towards the changing room.

"Emily, once you are done, I want to talk to you about your scholarship in my office."

"Yes Sasha."

"You want to see me." Emily said as she entered Sasha's office.

"Yes. I was on the telephone earlier during the photo shoot. After changing and walking to Sasha's office, Emily found out that she was receiving a private sponsor. The only thing they wanted out of her was for her to wear their brand of leotard and promote them. With an opportunity like that, Emily, you can't say no."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes."

"They want to sponsor me?"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Do you want the sponsor?"

"YES!"

"Good, I will call them in the morning saying that you agree and they will send the papers over for you to sign. Now, go home and celebrate with your family."

Emily, being overly excited by the news, gave Sasha a big hug and left the gym in a hurry, completely ignoring Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie.

"I wonder what happen." Payson asked the girls.

"Probably her mom won the lottery." Lauren replied rudely.

"MOM!"

"Emily, calm down."

"I can't calm down, Mom, I got the best news today."

"What is the best news?"

"I'm getting sponsored and all I have to do is wear their leotard and promote them."

"Oh Emily, that is great. I can't believe it."

"I know. It's amazing. Just imagine all the bills we will be able to pay off."

"Let's go home and celebrate Kmetko style." Chloe said driving off from the Rock towards home.

–

Sorry it is so short and meh. I'm still in my writer's block mind, but I am trying to work with it. I hope you like it. There are more chapters coming out. Sorry again for the errors. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	14. Alliance

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who keep on reviewing. 1

I'm trying to put a few chapters out there so it will help with the writer's block. If you guys have any suggestions, send them my way. I will see what I can incorporate.

Now onto Chapter Fourteen!

Previously

"_MOM!" _

"_Emily, calm down."_

"_I can't calm down, Mom, I got the best news today."_

"_What is the best news?"_

"_I'm getting sponsored and all I have to do is wear their leotard and promote them."_

"_Oh Emily, that is great. I can't believe it."_

"_I know. It's amazing. Just imagine all the bills we will be able to pay off."_

"_Let's go home and celebrate Kmetko style." Chloe said driving off from the Rock towards home._

It has been a few days since Emily had found out that she now had a sponsor and was still on her high. Nothing could bring her down, well almost nothing.

"Did you know why Beals is here today?" Kaylie asked as she walked towards the locker room with Emily.

"No. Do you know?"

"I don't know, Emily, but knowing Beals, can't be good."

"You are right. It probably has something to do with the Invitational."

"I rather not now." Lauren said as she walked into the dressing room. "She is probably here to tell us the National Committee's decision about the Invitational."

"Well we better go before she barges in here and starts ordering us around."

"Aye aye, Captain Kaylie." Lauren said as she was getting her leotard on.

"What are you doing here, Beals?"

"Well, Belov, I'm here on behalf of the National Committee. We have a message for the Girls."

"I'm sure whatever you want to say to the girls, you can say to me. I will relay the message to them. They do not need the distractions. They are training even harder after the Invitational."

"I want to make sure that they get the message, Belov, so if you don't mind, I will tell them."

"I actually do mine, Beals. Just say what you need to say and leave. I kicked out Kelly Parker before, and I will kick you out, if need be."

"Your threats don't scare me, Belov."

Before Sasha could say anything else to Ms. Beals, Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily walked to Sasha, silently asking them where they should start their day.

"Girls, Ms. Beals would like to speak with you on behalf of the National Committee." Sasha said as he stood behind the girls for support.

"After the so-called Invitational, the National Committee has decided not to take you the "Rock Rebels" with France for the competition. They say that you are too much of a liability. I hope you have a good day." Ms. Beal said and left before she could answer any questions.

"Can she do that?" Kaylie said viciously turning to Sasha.

"She can say what she wants, but I refused to believe that she is fully speaking on the Committee's behalf. After the Invitational against China, they would be crazy not to take you girls to Paris. I believe she is trying to scare you in switching your alliance from the Rock to her."

"Sasha?" Emily asked looking at him with worry.

"Beals is trying to control all of your lives. You girls are young women, it's your turn to decide. Who will control you? Yourself or Beals?"

"What about you, Sasha?" Lauren asked assuming her "pose".

"I am your coach. I'm just here to train and guide you along the gymnastic path that you are on now."

"So you think she is bluffing?"

"Yes, Emily, I think that she is. I want you girls to stop worry about Beals and let me handle her. All you need to focus on is your training for the Paris Invitational."

"Yes Sasha." All 3 girls said and walked to different apparatus.

Once training was done for the day, the girls, along with Payson, were all sitting on Kaylie's bed with snacks.

"Ok, so lets put everything out and decide as a team what we should do." Kaylie said taken the role of leader.

"I am not about to let Beals control me." Lauren said crossing her arms.

"Same here. Beals was taking everything away from me." Emily said, backing up Lauren's statement. "She took my scholarship away, even after I quit my job. Sasha found me a sponsorship to help my family. I don't know about you, but Sasha has always helped me so much."

"I have to agree with Emily, here." Payson said with determination, "Sasha has been very good to me since the accident. He never stopped me from going to the Rock and always made me feel welcome."

"Then it's settled. Beals has never controlled us and is not about to start anything soon. I'm sticking with Sasha. He knows when to push and when to hold back." Kaylie said with a smile.

Once Emily arrived home, she grabbed her cell phone to see that she had one unread text. From Sasha.

'I just want to tell you that Beals will never get to you. She will have to get through me first.'

'You have nothing to worry about Sasha. Us Rock Rebels are yours to keep. Beals will never control you' Emily replied with the biggest smile.

'That is great to know. When did you girls decide this?'

'At Kaylie's. That is where I just came from. Well according to my coach, I have to get up early to train in the am. Talk to you later. Love you.'

'Lol see you in the am. Love you too.'

–

Sorry it took so long to update and that it is short. I have a lot on my plate ATM but its clearing up. I have Chapter 15 started up as well. I hope you like it. There are more chapters coming out. Sorry again for the errors. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	15. Changes

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are also appreciated but no bashing. I just want to thanks all the readers who keep on reviewing.

I still have somewhat of a writer's block. If you guys have any suggestions, send them my way. I will see what I can incorporate.

For itachi94's review, I am not planning on stopping this story. It's just my mind is so busy right now with paintball and practice is starting up again.

Now onto Chapter Fifteen!

Previously

_Once Emily arrived home, she grabbed her cell phone to see that she had one unread text. From Sasha._

'_I just want to tell you that Beals will never get to you. She will have to get through me first.'_

'_You have nothing to worry about Sasha. Us Rock Rebels are yours to keep. Beals will never control you' Emily replied with the biggest smile._

'_That is great to know. When did you girls decide this?'_

'_At Kaylie's. That is where I just came from. Well according to my coach, I have to get up early to train in the am. Talk to you later. Love you.'_

'_Lol see you in the am. Love you too.'_

The girls had arrived earlier than the rest and were ready to train, but they wanted to speak with Sasha first.

"What can I do for you?" Sasha asked the 4 girls sitting in front of him.

"We want to tell you that we are going to control ourselves. We don't want Beals to control us." Kaylie said assuming her leader role. "And we want to you to keep coaching us."

"You know that I may be hard on you girls, but I am only doing to keep you on the right track to your dreams."

"We know, Sasha, but we don't want anybody else to coach us." Lauren said with determination.

"You have always made me feel welcome, Sasha, after my accident. You offered me coaching job so I could still be involved. For that, I don't know how to thank you." Payson said with a smile.

"There is no need, Payson. You are always welcome here. I'm hoping to see you soon on the apparatus."

"You have never given up on me, Sasha, even after I disobeyed you and kicked me out. You forced to me to trust you and for that, I am so grateful. I wouldn't be here without you." Emily said with sincerity.

"I am always here to help, Emily." Sasha said proudly. "I am here for all of you girls. You have so much passion in your gymnastic that I don't want anybody to tarnish yours. Let me take care of those people. Now get to training."

"Yes, Sasha."

Kaylie was on the floor. Lauren was doing her thing on the balance beam, and Emily was working her magic on the uneven bars. Payson was working on the vault. She had yet to land a vault and it was frustrating her.

"Payson, come over here." Sasha ordered.

"What is it, Sasha?"

"I want to measure you. I believe that while you were away, your body must have started to mature making certain tricks difficult for you." Sasha said as he measured her. "You have grown 2 inches."

"2 inches, it shouldn't be making a difference. I watched what I ate. I should still be weighing the same."

"Height and weight does make a difference, Payson. Let's talk in my office."

"I wonder what is going on." Lauren asked Kaylie and Emily as they watched Sasha and Payson head in the office.

"I'm sure it's just about Payson's gymnastic." Kaylie said not really interested.

"It has to be, I mean, did you see all of her vaults?"

"Lauren, your DOD would be really low too if you had been out for a month." Emily said defending Payson.

"Let's get back to training before anybody, or worst, Sasha, catches us talking." Kaylie said walking over to the vault.

After speaking with Sasha, Payson made her way to Emily. Payson knew she could trust her.

"You ok?" asked Emily upon looking at Payson's face.

"Ya I will be once I get over the fact that Sasha wants me to be an artistic gymnastic now. I mean, me, the powerhouse gymnastic, and he wants me to do artistic. Can he be serious?"

"Maybe he wants you to take a different path to the olympics."

"It may be so, but I am a power gymnast."

"Payson, I trust Sasha, and if he wanted me to be an artistic approach, I would let him. You need to trust him too."

"I do trust him, Emily, but its the fact that he wants me to be an artistic gymnast that I'm not so sure about. I mean, I don't have grace like Kaylie."

"I'm sure that with training, you will have more grace than her."

"You seem so positive about that."

"Like I said, I trust Sasha. He forced me to trust him and since then, I glad that he did. The growth that I got because of him. I don't think I would have gotten it with another coach."

"I will have to think about the whole artistic thing, but he wants me to stay tonight so I can start training on the artistic. I guess tonight will determine if its the right path or the only path."

"I'm sure you will be fine, Payson. Just trust in yourself."

'You know, I am missing spending time with you.' Sasha read his text once he was done training with Payson.

'Same here, Love, same here. Want to come watch a movie at my place this weekend?'

'Sure. Just you and me, right?'

'Well, of course, just you and I lol. Any movie you want to watch in particular?'

'Doesn't really make a difference to me. As long as I get to spend time with you.'

'Saturday after practice?

'That's perfect. I can't wait.'

'I can't wait to have my arms around you.'

'I know what you mean. We've seen each other everyday, but haven't been able to spend time together.'

'Very true. That is why I can't wait to see you.'

'Well, Mom has supper ready, so I will see you tomorrow.'

'Alright, see you tomorrow, Love.'

–

I hope you like it. There are more chapters coming out. Sorry again for the errors. Please review. I like them Thanks again.


	16. Ballet

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I just want to thanks all the readers who keep on reviewing. I also want to thank **loveinstantstart **for giving the final push to find time and work on my story.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE CHAPTER UPDATE. I've been so busy, it's ridiculous.

Now onto Chapter Sixteen!

Previously

_'Well, of course, just you and I lol. Any movie you want to watch in particular?'_

_'Doesn't really make a difference to me. As long as I get to spend time with you.'_

_'Saturday after practice?_

_'That's perfect. I can't wait.'_

_'I can't wait to have my arms around you.'_

_'I know what you mean. We've seen each other everyday, but haven't been able to spend time together.'_

_'Very true. That is why I can't wait to see you.'_

_'Well, Mom has supper ready, so I will see you tomorrow.'_

_'Alright, see you tomorrow, Love.'_

**Saturday Evening**

"Hey Mom, I'm just gonna got out for a couple of hours. I just need to clear my head after this week of training, especially of Beals." Emily said as she was tying her shoes.

"Alright, Honey, just bring your cell phone with you."

"Already in my pocket, Mom. I'm not sure how long I will be but I will make sure that if I stop somewhere, I will call you. See you later, Mom."

"Have fun, Honey. I will see you later."

'On my way over, Sasha.' Emily texted Sasha as soon as she was out the door.

'Want me to pick you up?'

'If you want too.'

'Let me grab my keys and I will pick you up.'

'Alright, I'm on Main Street.'

'Ok, see you then.'

A few minutes later, Emily saw a lime green Viper pulled up next to her. Knowing who the Viper belong to, she quickly got in. She reached over and kissed Sasha.

"God, it's good to see you again."

"I know what you mean, Emily. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I picked up a movie yesterday, let's go to the trailer."

"What did you pick up?"

"I grabbed Serenity. Its 5 years old, but it's a good movie none the less."

"I'm not sure if I have seen that one yet."

"With the way all of you have been busy, I wouldn't be surprise if you hadn't seen it."

"Payson told me that you want her to take the artistic approach to the Worlds."

"Since her accident, she has grown 2 inches. Just that small growth has changed a lot for her. If she can do the artistic approach, it will teach her so many things about life that she doesn't know yet. I'm thinking of enrolling her in a few ballet classes to help her with grace and poise."

"Good luck with that. I know Payson is very head strong. She is not going to like that."

"I know but I am ready for her attitude." Sasha said as he arrived at his trailer, "Now that we are here, we are going to leave everything gymnastic related out here."

After returning from Sasha's, Emily knew that seeing each other was going to be hard now that he would spend extra time training Payson become the artistic gymnast that Sasha knew she could be. Emily wasn't too happy about giving up her time with Sasha, but she knew that if the tables were reversed, Payson would do the same.

Monday came too soon for the girls. They knew training was going to be tough in order to get to France and prove Ms. Beals wrong, that they did deserve to go to France.

"Emily, I want you on vault. Lauren, you are on the beam. Kaylie, you will be working on the bars. Payson, I want you on the floor." Sasha ordered as soon as he saw the girls ready to train.

They quickly dispersed to their apparatus ordered by Sasha while he followed Payson to the floor. He knew a lot of his time would be spent helping Payson become the artistic gymnastic that he knew she would gracefully become.

Throughout the day, Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie kept switching the apparatus while Sasha worked with Payson on the floor. While Sasha was working with Payson, he knew that he would have to take extreme measure to get Payson to see what he saw.

"I know you don't like this Payson, but in order to achieve your dream, this is the path to it."

"You are right, I don't like it, I hate it!" Payson said as she did the simple cartwheel.

"Take a break but I want you to keep working on the cartwheel. You have to extend your toes and fingers. I will be in my office if you need me." Sasha said as he walked to his office.

"How is it going?" Emily asked.

"Honestly, it sucks. I technically have to start all over again. I'm not happy about it!"

"Just trust Sasha, he knows what he is doing."

As Sasha sat in his office, he found the perfect solution, but there was one tiny little catch. Emily. He saw a ballet in Denver that he was positive that would change Payson's mind, but he knew that he had to let Emily know before it turned into a rumor or something worst. He knew he could get last minute tickets since one of his friends was the prima ballerina, Jayden.

"EMILY! Can you come in here?" Sasha yelled from his office.

"What did I do now?" Emily asked Payson as they looked at each other.

"Beats me."

"Thanks Payson." Emily giggled while making her way to Sasha's office.

Emily was thinking hard trying to figure out what she had done to piss Sasha off, but couldn't think of anything.

"Please close the door, Emily." Sasha said from his seat.

Emily did as she was told and sat nervously in front of Sasha, not knowing what was going to happen.

"There is no need to be nervous, Emily."

"Ok, am I in trouble? I swear I didn't do anything wrong."

"You are not in trouble, Emily. Please relax. I want to speak to you about Payson."

"Payson?"

"Yes, she is having trouble finding her inner beauty and grace. One of my old friends, Jayden, is the prima ballerina and they are coming to Boulder. I was thinking of taking Payson to the show and meet Jayden so she can give advice to Payson. I wanted you to know first so if there is a rumor started, you will know the truth first hand." Sasha said with every intention of being truthful to Emily about his plan.

"I have no problem with that. If it helps her get better, I am all for it, but I just have one thing that I am concerned about."

"What is it?"

"Will you ever take me to a ballet show?" Emily said with a mischievous smile.

"I will take you anywhere you want to go, Em." Sasha said laughing. "You have no problem with me taking Payson to the ballet show?"

"None whatsoever."

"Thank you. Now if the girls are asking why you are here, just tell them that we were speaking about your degree of difficulty."

"I can do that. I will see you later." Emily said leaving his office.

Sasha quickly followed Emily out of his office and approached Kim who was speaking with the other mom's concerning regarding the National Committee.

"Kim, can I speak with you, privately, for a moment?"

"Sure, Sasha." Kim said as she follow Sasha to his office. "What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"I wish to invite Payson to come watch a ballet show with me this weekend. Jayden, an old friend of mine, is the prima ballerina and I can get tickets. I know Jayden will be able to speak with Payson and give her advice about finding her inner beauty and grace that she needs in order to be the artistic gymnast that I know she can be. I was wondering if it would be ok with you."

"I see no problem with it. I can assume that it would be on the weekend?"

"Yes, it would be Saturday night. I will come by later tonight to tell her."

"Sure. I will see you tonight, Sasha."

"So what was that about?" asked Payson when she saw Emily walking towards her. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. He just wanted to speak to me about my DOD. Scared the crap out of me, letting me think I was in trouble. He can be a jerk sometimes."

"Ya, he can be, but it's great to have him here."

"That is true. Well I am gonna go work on the bars. Do you need help with anything?"

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'm going to keep working on my floor routine."

After supper was done, Payson was helping Kim put do the dishes away when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Becca said as she opened the door. "Sasha?"

"May I come in, Becca?"

"Sure!" Becca said as she closed the door behind Sasha. "MOM! Sasha is here."

Kim greeted Sasha and showed him to the kitchen where Payson was still putting the dishes away. Kim and Sasha sat at the kitchen table.

"Payson, why don't you sit down for a minute?" Kim asked while waiting for Payson to sit down.

"What is going on? Am I in trouble?" Payson sat down nervously in front of Sasha and her mother.

"No, you aren't in trouble, Payson. Sasha wanted to talk to you." Kim said as she looked from her daughter to Sasha.

"Payson, there is a ballet show coming up on Saturday night and I wanted to take you. I am positive that you could learn a lot for it. Your inner beauty and grace."

"Ballet? Are you serious?" Payson asked shocked at the suggestion.

"Yes, ballet. I have the tickets already, so I was hoping that you would join me." Sasha asked, but he already knew that she was going to go with him anyways. "Please."

"Fine, but only because you said please."

Before Payson knew it, she was getting ready for the ballet that she was going with Sasha. Kaylie and Lauren thought that Sasha was making her go to torture her, but Emily knew that Sasha was only helping Payson.

"Do I have to go, Mom?" Payson said as she placed her last earring on.

"Honey, Sasha is just trying to help you."

"I know but I still don't want to go to the show." Payson said as there was a knock at the door. "It's now or never." Becca opened the door to reveal Sasha looking dashing in a shirt, tie and blazer.

"Belov, hi." Jayden said as she hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Ya"

"Jayden, this is Payson." Sasha said introducing the two girls.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Oh, you are one of Sasha' champions?"

"Well, I'm one of his gymnasts."

"Hey, look, thanks for the last minutes tickets." Sasha said knowing the show would be starting soon.

"Ah, I was happy to do it. Well, I have to get backstage and get the show started, but it was great to meet you Payson."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"See you after the show." Sasha said as he watched her walked off.

"So what is she? The stage manager?" Payson asked Sasha once Jayden was gone.

"What do you say we go inside, down a couple of sparkling ciders out of plastic champagne flutes and enjoy the ballet?"

"How about we down the ciders and skip the ballet?"

"Ya, nice try." Sasha said as he offered his arm to Payson.

The show was in full swing and Payson was enjoying herself more than she originally thought she would. The smile she had practically went from ear to ear.

"The swan must die to be reborn as a woman. It symbolizes the courage we have to let go of who we think we are and become who we are meant to be." Sasha whispered to Payson.

"She is so beautiful and strong. Her extensions are endless."

"Do you recognize her?" Sasha smiled knowing who the prima ballerina was.

"That's your friend. That's Jayden."

"She is pretty good, huh?"

"She is amazing. I can't believe I thought she was a stage hand."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Jayden was incredible." Payson said still on her natural high from the ballet show.

"She is pretty good, isn't she?"

"I haven't seen anyone like her. She told a story with her whole body. I really felt, I don't know, I really felt everything."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Jayden asked after she hugged Sasha.

"Yes! You were so elegant and graceful and you really flew in that grangete."

"They called it ballon, it means lightness and its kinda bitch to learn."

"Well you have got it down. It's like you become a bird. You really transformed on stage. I didn't even recognize you at first."

"I get that a lot. People don't expect girls like me to be ballerinas."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that."

"No. I take it as a compliment. Grace and elegance, they comes from inside. If you feel it, others will see it and it's not easy. You really have to expose yourself. There is nothing more beautiful or powerful from the moment you make that connection"

Sasha knew at that moment that Payson learned more about grace and elegance than he could have taught her himself. On the inside, he was going a little victory dance. He knew he had finally gotten through to Payson.

Here is Chapter 16. I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I am working on Chapter 17 right now. I am not sure when it will be finished and posted but hopefully it won't be as long as this one. Sorry for the error, kinda rushed to get his chapter out to you.


	17. National Practice

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I just want to thanks all the readers who keep on reviewing.

The timeline is going to be a bit messed up, just with the National practice and certain events, like the arrival of Austin Tucker, but it's all going to be tied in.

JUST A HEADS UP, MARTY IS GOING TO BE A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER! For those who care.

Now onto Chapter Seventeen!

Previously

"_Did you enjoy the show?" Jayden asked after she hugged Sasha._

"_Yes! You were so elegant and graceful and you really flew in that grangete."_

"_They called it ballon, it means lightness and its kinda bitch to learn."_

"_Well you have got it down. It's like you become a bird. You really transformed on stage. I didn't even recognize you at first."_

"_I get that a lot. People don't expect girls like me to be ballerinas."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that."_

"_No. I take it as a compliment. Grace and elegance, they comes from inside. If you feel it, others will see it and it's not easy. You really have to expose yourself. There is nothing more beautiful or powerful from the moment you make that connection"_

_Sasha knew at that moment that Payson learned more about grace and elegance than he could have taught her himself. On the inside, he was going a little victory dance. He knew he had finally gotten through to Payson._

Monday morning, Payson was the first to arrive, wanting to try her new floor routing. After watching the ballet, Payson had a new inspiration. She couldn't wait to tell her own story. Payson knew for certain that she wanted to add Jayden's ending move to her routine, which was for sure.

Sasha was watching Payson work on her routine from the platform. Her extension weren't as endless as Jayden but at least she was working on them.

"Payson, what do you think about ballet lessons?"

"Ballet lessons?" Payson looked at Sasha like he was crazy.

"Just to work on your extension. I am positive that it could help you become a better artistic gymnast." Sasha said as he watched Payson walk towards him.

"Sasha, right now, with my back surgery, my family doesn't have much money. I don't think they can offer both gymnastic and ballet lessons."

"That is why I am going to take your Rock fee and use it to pay for your ballet lessons."

"But Sasha …"

"No but, Payson. By the way, you are starting tomorrow at noon. I will drive you there, from here, and I will be there to pick you up. Now, how about you work a bit on the beam? Nothing to hard, just take it easy."

"Ok." Payson said as she walked towards the beam. "Sasha, thank you for everything." Sasha just smiled his approval and walked back into his office, while Payson made her way to the beam.

Payson had been working on the beam for 30 minutes when Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie showed up. After doing a simple dismount, Payson made her way to the floor where the girls were warming up, greeting them.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Payson asked a bit excited to tell them about her own weekend.

"Good, catch up on homework and relaxed like there is no tomorrow." Emily said stretching her arms over her head.

"Summer came over for supper. It was pretty fun." Lauren said stretching her calves.

"Leo came back so we had a family supper. It was fun. Nothing was awkward, so I'm hoping that everything will work out between my parents. What about you, Payson?"

"Well, Sasha took me to ballet Saturday night…"

"What!" Lauren quickly interrupted Payson.

"He took me to ballet to meet his friend, Jayden, who is the prima ballerina. She and I spoke and she told me things that I would have never learned if he hadn't; and Lauren, before you ask, my mom knew about it."

"GIRLS! Get to work, now!" Sasha yelled from his post on the viewing deck of his office. The girls dispersed, all going to their weakest apparatus.

"What is HE doing here?" Kaylie asked with such malice causing Emily, Payson, and Lauren to look up in the direction Kaylie was looking.

"Eh, who is HE?" Emily asked, more confused than anything.

"He would be Austin Tucker. He is the Men's Olympic champion which he apparently won on a hangover." Payson said knowing the facts were true.

"I heard from Summer that we were going to have a new male gymnast, but I didn't think it would be HIM!" Lauren said a bit shocked at Austin's looks.

"Will you stop with the boys, Lauren?" Payson asked a bit frustrated.

"I'm going to go speak with Sasha about Austin." Kaylie said walking toward Sasha's office with a fury.

Not even 15 minutes later, Kaylie came down the stairs with the same fury she had when she went to see Sasha and walked over the girls.

"So, do we get to keep the hottie?" Lauren asked watching Austin speak with Sasha.

"Lauren!" Payson and Emily said at the same time.

"Ya, he stays here. He, apparently, wants to try at the same gym where they produce some of the best gymnasts. I swear if he interrupts my training, I am going to hurt him."

"How about we stop focusing on Austin and get back to work? You have a National practice coming up this weekend. You girls need to show the National Committee that you are able to compete against the best." Payson said with authority and her arms crossed.

During the first day of the 2 day National practice, Sasha decided that he was going to stay and watch this practice. He didn't trust Kelly after her "little" stunt that caused Emily a minor injury.

"You know that you don't have to stay, Sasha. I have everything under control." Martin said as clearly not impressed that Sasha was in the office.

"You have 3 of my girls on the National Team. I will stay for their safety."

"Sasha, your girls are safe. I promise you that they will stay safe." Marty said as he was finishing up paper work.

"As long as Kelly Parker is here, I am staying. After her stunt last time she was here, I am not taking any chances." Sasha said as he sat down on his chair and turning on the computer. "Shouldn't you be watching them?"

Marty, knowing that Sasha was right and was not going to move one bit out of the gym, he wasn't going to win Sasha over, he quickly got up and went onto the Floor to help the Girls. Sasha stayed in his seat with a smug smiled. He knew Marty wasn't happy with him staying at the gym during a National practice, but Sasha couldn't care less right now. He knew his Girls were going to be training hard and not let anything get in their way. He didn't need to watch over them. He was just there to make sure if they needed him, he would be there.

"Hi Girls!" Kelly said when she went up to them as they were waiting for the Beam.

"What do you want, Parker?" Lauren said with a hint of venom in her voice and her arms crossed over her chest.

"KELLY! Vault! Now!" Marty told Kelly as soon as he saw her near the Rock Rebels.

Marty knew that there was some tension between the Rock Girls and Kelly which could easily cause trouble. He had had a telephone conversation with Sasha not too long ago about keeping Kelly away from Lauren, Emily, Kaylie, and Payson (even thought she wasn't on the World Team at the moment, Sasha wanted Kelly away from her as well).

'The last thing I need is Sasha down my throat and in my face should any harm coming to the Rock Girls.' Marty thought to himself as he looked at the National Team gymnasts.

'What is going on? I can't even get close to any of the Rock Girls before Marty sends me off.' Kelly thought to herself as watched from the water cooler. 'It seems like they are purposely keeping me away from them. I think Sasha and Marty have something to do with this. Just they wait until Ms. Beals hears about this.'

"The Wicked Witch East is staring us down." Lauren said to Kaylie as both girls watched Emily do her bar routine.

"She can't do anything to us. Remember, Marty has been keeping her away from us and Sasha would go berserk if Kelly caused us any harm. I'm sure we all remember what happen last time, so just stay focus and we will beat her." Kaylie said as she looked at Lauren and returned her focus on Emily. "The practice is almost done for the day, anyways, and tomorrow is Kelly's last day here. After that, we won't have to see her for a while."

"You are totally right." Lauren said with her trademark smile and just in time to see Emily finish her routine.

"Can I speak with you privately, Emily?" Marty said as he also watched Emily finish her bar routine.

"Sure….Coach." Emily said as she followed Marty away from the hearing range of the rest of the girls.

"This is somewhat hard to say to you, Emily, but I think you should think about transferring to Denver Elite. I think the potential that you have could be put to great use and better develop at the Denver and you could easily make it on the World Team without a problem from anybody, especially Beals."

"Thanks, but no thank. I'm not going to leave the Rock like you did. The Rock is my family. Everybody in it is my family and I am not deserting them." Emily said walking away from Marty.

Grabbing her stuff, Emily quickly walked out of the Rock without looking back. Being so close to the end of the practice, Emily knew that she wouldn't get into too much trouble. Everybody was a bit too shocked to go after her. Marty stayed behind to take care of the rest of the girls.

'Oh Emily, what did Marty say to you?' Sasha thought as he watched Emily leave the gym with a fury.

"I wonder what Marty said to Emily?" Kaylie said to Lauren.

"Not sure! It can't be too good for her to leave." Lauren said as she looked around the gym and saw that Kelly had her cocky smile, "but I have a feeling that Kelly could easily be behind it."

"Aww, poor Kmetko. I bet she couldn't handle to hear what Marty told her." Kelly said as she stood behind Lauren and Kaylie.

"KAYLIE! LAUREN! My office now!" Sasha yelled from his seat on the observation desk just before they could tell Kelly were to go.

Both girls did what their coach told them. They quickly walked to his office. Sasha stayed in his seat as they passed him.

"Stay in there until Kelly leaves then you can go home."

"Thanks Sasha." Lauren said as she slid the door closed and dropped on the couch while Kaylie was already channel surfing.

Emily had just gotten out of the shower and already into her favorite pajamas when there was a knock at the door.

"Sasha?" Emily was surprise to see him at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sorry. Please make yourself comfortable." Emily said as she pointed to the living room.

Sasha took a seat on the couch and notice that the small Kmetko home was very silent and quickly figured out that she was alone.

"My mom and Brian just left to do the groceries shopping. What can I help you with Sasha?"

"I want to know why you walked out on practice, even though it was pretty much at the end."

"It's something that Marty said to me."

"Emily, what did Marty tell you?" Sasha asked as he held her hands.

"He told me that I should switched gym. That I should go to Denver Elite instead of the Rock. My potential could easily be better at Denver. I could easily get on the World Team without any trouble, especially from Beals. He was basically telling me to leave like he did. To leave my family for another gym. I told him I couldn't leave the Rock like he did. I won't do it and I refuse to do it.

'I can't believe that Marty has the guts to say that to Emily, especially after I clearly told him to keep Parker away from my girls, especially Emily.' Sasha thought to himself as he listened to Emily rant about what Marty had told her.

"Em, I'm glad you didn't listen to him and I will talk to him tomorrow."

"I love you Sasha. I couldn't hurt you or the girls."

"I love you too, Emily. Now go get dress. I'm going to call Lauren and Kaylie and we are going to have a small meeting at the Rock tonight." Sasha said as he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Lauren, Kaylie and even Emily as she went and changed out of her pajamas.

"You think you are pretty funny, aren't you?" Emily asked as she waved her phone in the air indicating that she had received the text as well.

"Why yes, I do think that I am funny." Sasha said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss that was long over due.

"Thanks for showing up this late." Sasha said as he looked at the 3 girls standing in front of him.

"No problem Sasha." Kaylie said standing between Emily and Lauren.

"What is going on anyways?" Lauren asked a bit confused.

"I want to talk to you girls about what happened today, namely, Emily walking out of the practice. Do you want to explain, Emily?" Sasha explained.

"Sure. When Marty told me he wanted to speak with me privately at the end of the practice, he told me that I should switch gyms from the Rock to Denver Elite; to leave like he did."

"WHAT?" Lauren and Kaylie yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry, I told him that I could not leave the Rock. You girls are my family and I couldn't leave you. I refuse to do it."

Both girls quickly jumped and hugged Emily. It was quite a shock to know that Marty would say something like that to one of them.

"I'm going to my office to make a call to Marty. If you girls want, you can play on the apparatus, but I don't want any of you to get hurt, understand." Sasha said moving to his office and sliding the door close.

"Yes Sasha!" All 3 girls said and move to an apparatus.

Sasha, Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily were already at the Rock before any of the other gymnastics and Marty were there. Sasha had opened the gym for the girls so they could get a bit of quiet training before the gym became noisy.

"Emily, if Marty talks to you about the switch, please let me know. I spoke with him last night and he said that he would apologize to you, but honestly, I do not trust him."

"Thanks Sasha."

Not even 5 minutes after Emily and Sasha's discussion, the National Team, Marty, and the NGO arrived to practice, coach, and make the selection, respectively.

Emily was practicing hard on her Vault, when Marty approached her again. She quickly acknowledged him hoping in a little bit that he would apologize for yesterday.

"Emily, I want to talk to you about yesterday, if you don't mind."

"What do you want to say?" Emily asked clearly thinking that he was apologizing, but just taking his time.

"I was wondering if you had made your decision about switching gyms. I know that Denver would be a better gym for you. I know you and Kelly have a rivalry of some sort, but I am sure with time, the both of you could come over it."

"Look, Marty, like I told you yesterday, no! It was no then and it is still no now. I am not leaving my family. "

"Emily, if you are talking about Lauren and Kaylie being your family, then don't worry about it. They are just looking out for themselves. They won't care if you stay or leave. Sasha is just a coach. Nothing more, nothing less. He won't care either. Just think about it more."

Emily couldn't believe what Marty had just told her. She quickly regained her composure and walked away from Marty without saying a word.

'He never apologized for yesterday. Ce nenorocit murdar pic!' Sasha thought to himself, the last part in Romanian.

"We need to talk now!" Emily said as she walked by Sasha and into his office.

Sasha without saying a word followed Emily and sat behind his desk, while Emily sat in front of it.

"He never apologized, did he?" Sasha asked already knowing the answer.

"No!"

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I had thought further to the switch. I told him again no, that I would not be leaving my family. He said that Lauren and Kaylie were just looking out for themselves and wouldn't care if I left and he said that you were just a coach. Nothing more, nothing less. You wouldn't care if I left or not. He wants me to think about it more."

"Emily, I want to go back to training. Don't say a word and I will handle it."

"Ok, Sasha." Emily said as she got out of her chair.

"Emily, you do know that Lauren and Kaylie think about you as well. You are a part of their group now. And, I believe I would be devastated if you left us. We would miss you and the Rock would not be the same without you."

"Thank you, Sasha." Emily said as she left the office with a smile on her face.

"What is going on?" Lauren asked Emily.

"Just talking to Sasha about Marty."

"Did he apologize?"

"No, but Sasha said he would take care of it."

Sasha sat in his chair, just thinking about what Emily had just told him. Marty was saying bad things about all of them, not just Emily. To him, these 4 girls (including Payson who was currently taking ballet classes) were his family. His mother was dead and his relationship with his father was a bit strained at the moment.

"Dracu" Sasha said to no one in particular as he got up from his chair and left his office.

He knew he was going to cause trouble, but at this point, he really didn't care anymore. Nobody could speak ill of his girls or him and get away with it. Walking angrily toward Marty, Sasha knew it was now or never. His fist went fly straight into Marty's face.

"You cannot speak to my girls like that and get away with it." Sasha said once Marty was on the floor.

Here is another chapter =) Longest chapter ever! Hope you like it. "Dracu" and "Ce nenorocit murdar pic" are Romanian. Courtesy of Google Translate =)


	18. Tryout & France

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I just want to thanks all the readers who keep on reviewing.

The timeline is going to be a bit messed up, just with the National practice and certain events, like the arrival of Austin Tucker, but it's all going to be tied in.

Now onto Chapter Eighteen!

Previously

_Sasha sat in his chair, just thinking about what Emily had just told him. Marty was saying bad things about all of them, not just Emily. To him, these 4 girls (including Payson who was currently taking ballet classes) were his family. His mother was dead and his relationship with his father was a bit strained at the moment. _

"_Dracu" Sasha said to no one in particular as he got up from his chair and left his office._

_He knew he was going to cause trouble, but at this point, he really didn't care anymore. Nobody could speak ill of his girls or him and get away with it. Walking angrily toward Marty, Sasha knew it was now or never. His fist went fly straight into Marty's face._

"_You cannot speak to my girls like that and get away with it." Sasha said once Marty was on the floor._

Everybody's attention was focused on the altercation between Sasha and Marty. The NGO people were shocked, but were making their way to stop the altercation.

"What is going on here?" The President of the NGO asked as he looked between the two coaches.

Sasha and Marty were held a part. Sasha had his 3 gymnasts standing in his way and Marty had the NGO standing in front of him. Sasha was quickly calming down due to the fact that he had his girls in front of him and didn't want to harm them.

"Will someone answer me? What is going on?" The President repeated.

"I wish I knew! He is completely mad!" Marty said after he straightened himself up.

"Mad? I will give you mad! I specifically told you to stay away from my gymnasts. You were to coach them for the National Team and only that, but you didn't listen."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Marty said as he stood beside the NGO.

"That is pure bullshit and you know it. Ever since Parker came here a few months ago and messing around with my gymnasts, I told you to keep them apart and I told you to apologize for your behavior towards Emily but you couldn't even do that" Sasha said as he pointed to Marty.

"What is this about?" The President repeated himself standing between the two coaches.

"About two months ago, Parker came here claiming that she wanted to get to know the girls better since they are all on the National team. She caused nothing more than trouble. One of my gymnasts got injured and the paramedics were called in. Luckily, it was just a minor injury; and yesterday, Marty decided to advise Emily, one of my gymnasts of switching gyms without letting me know and belittling Lauren, Kaylie, and I in the process. I told him to apologize to Emily for his behavior but yet he continued to pursue Emily into switching gyms."

"I take it he didn't, Sasha?" The President asked.

"I take it the punch in the face answers that." Sasha replied, standing tall behind his 3 gymnasts.

"Is it true, Emily?"

"Yes, everything that Sasha just said is true." Emily told the President.

"Alright, this is what is going to happen, both Sasha and Marty are going to leave the gym and Beals will take over the practice for today. At the end of the day, we will announce who will be going to France."

As soon as the President was done talking, both Sasha and Marty left the gym completely, Ellen was smirking, along with Kelly, and the Rock Girls were a bit terrified but they knew that they could not let Sasha down after everything he did for them.

Sasha was sitting outside his trailer somewhat reading a book. He knew it was childish but he could watch Marty. He did not want Marty going back inside the gym without him. After all the things that Marty had done, Sasha did not trust him at all, especially around his gymnasts. Marty had left in his car as soon as he was out of the gym, but Sasha was still not taking any chances.

After Sasha knew that Marty was actually far away from the Rock, he knew he could relax a bit. He settled down in his chair and read for the afternoon. It was a great sunny day, why not enjoy it, he thought to himself.

A few hours had passed and Sasha was too immersed in his book to realize that Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily were walking towards him. When the girls sat down in front of him that is when he finally noticed them. He quickly noticed that none of them were smiling which caused him to be worry.

"Well? What are the results? You have to tell me." Sasha asked nervously causing the girls to laugh and smile.

"I'm going in first place, Lauren in second, and Emily in fourth." Kaylie said as they happily nodded, "but Kelly is going too. She is going in sixth."

"That is great to hear. I am so proud of you." Sasha said beaming at each girls. "When are you girls leaving?"

"We have to be at the airport by 3 am since we are leaving Wednesday morning at 5 am for France." Lauren said with excitement.

"On Monday, you girls will train hard and on Tuesday, I will give you half a day so you can finish packing and doing last minute things." Sasha told them, "but I want you girls to know that if you need help with something, my door is always open to you and above anything else, remember that Beals does not control you."

"We know Sasha." Emily said, practically jumping in her chair with excitement.

"Well, I will let you girls go home. I am sure you want to celebrate with your family." Sasha said as he hugged each girl and watched them go to their family.

'Family' Sasha sighed, 'Why can't my family be normal?'

Later that night, Sasha was getting ready to sit down and finish some of his paper work and a slight knocking brought his attention to his "front" door. Looking at this watch, he saw that it was pretty late. There was only one person who came to see him this late.

'What is she doing here this late? Probably couldn't sleep with all the excitement of going to France.' Sasha thought as he walked to the door.

"Hey." Sasha said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" asked Ms. Beals.

"I wasn't expecting someone, but I thought you were someone more pleasant."

Upon Sasha's reply, Ellen glared at him making the expression "if looks could kill, I would be dead" somewhat true. Sasha was a bit worried but refused to show it.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Beals?"

"The National Committee demands that you come to France along with Marty and the Girls. After what happened today, they feel that the girls' interests, especially yours, would better be protected if there is 2 coaches at this meet. So all you need to know is that you have to be at the airport at 3am since the flight is leaving at 5am."

"Yes, I am aware of the flight information."

"Well, have a good night, Mr. Beloff." Ms. Beals said as she walked away from him.

"You too." Sasha said just out of spite.

It was already Tuesday morning and the girls were on fire. After their hard day of training yesterday, they were taking it easy today. They were all packed and ready to go, all excited to head to France.

"Emily, I would like to see you in my office. There are some documents that need to be finish before we leave." Sasha said calling Emily over.

"Sure." Emily said as she made her way into his office.

Sitting down, Emily saw that there were indeed documents on his desk with her name on it. At least she knew she wasn't in trouble and she wouldn't be lying to the girls. Sasha entered his office after Emily, closing his glass door.

"I need for you to sign these documents. It's for gymnasts traveling without a parent. It states that the NGO and your coaches have legal guardianship over you for the duration of the trip, should anything happen to you." Sasha explained as he passed the documents and a pen over to Emily.

Emily signed the documents without hesitation, knowing that Sasha would never lie to her, especially about something as important as her carrier and future.

"Emily, I know this is going to be hard, but during the trip in France, you know that we will not be able to be together."

"I know it's going to be hard, Sasha, but I know it has to be done." 

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"Don't worry about it, Sasha. You can just make it up to me when we get back home." Emily said as she walked out of his office smiling.

Emily had been double checking her bags, to make sure she had everything for France, when her cell phone beeped, indicating a text.

'You need to figure out a way to leave your place and see me for a bit. I won't be able to touch nor kiss you properly for this trip.'

"Mom! I'm just going to a quick jog." Emily said as she pocketed her phone.

"Don't hurt yourself. You should be resting, Emily."

"I know Mom, but I just have too much energy right now to be 'just resting'. I have my phone on me if you want to call or something."

"Alright, Emily, just be safe."

"I will. Thanks." Emily said as she kissed her mother on the cheek as she left.

'Gawd, hold on lol, I'm on my way there jogging. Be there soon.' Emily replied to Sasha's earlier text.

With Emily jogging, it took maybe 20 minutes before she got to Sasha's. During that time, he cleaned up his place a bit. The trailer was pretty cleaned, but just the wait was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait to hold and kiss her. A quiet knock brought him back to reality. Sasha moved quickly to open the door for her. Once in, he locked the door. He clearly didn't want anyone in without his permission.

Before Emily could turn around, Sasha already had his arms around Emily, holding her to him. His face was hiding in the curve of her neck.

"God, I have missed you."

"I've missed you too, Sasha."

"How long can you be here for?"

"Probably half an hour before I have to head home and get some sleep."

"Just long enough for me to be tortured." Sasha said with a smirk.

"Tortured? Well, I can leave if you feel that way." Emily said trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Oh no, you are not going anymore. You are mine for half an hour. I am going to be greedy and take that whole 30 minutes." Sasha said as he sat down on the couch, bringing Emily down with him.

"Ok, so what are we going to do for the next 30 minutes?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." Sasha said as he finally kissed her.

Before Emily's alarm clock went off at 2am, Chloe was already up and about making sure everything was ready for Emily.

"Mom?" Emily said as she sat up in bed.

"Yes Emily. I'm up. All your stuff is by the door, ready to go. You just need to eat and get yourself ready."

"Alright Mom." Emily said as she walked towards the bathroom.

15 minutes after Emily woke up, both Chloe and Emily were in the car on their way to the airport. Emily had barely eaten breakfast, but she was too excited to eat. During the trip, Emily kept looking at the clock, then towards the road, and then back to the clock.

"Emily, will you stop? Its not going to get us to the airport faster. We are almost there anyways."

"Sorry Mom. I'm just too excited. This is my first international event."

"You will do fine, Honey. You have your teammates with you and you also have Sasha there. They will all help you get ready for the event."

"I know Mom. I'm so glad that I have them with me."

"Well, Emily, you better be ready because here we are." Chloe said as she pulled up to the airport and parked.

Emily got out, removed her luggage out of the trunk and met up with Lauren, Steven and Summer. When Emily and Chloe were with Lauren and her family, Sasha pulled up in his Viper.

"I hate to ask Steve, but would you mind parking my car at your place for the trip." Sasha asked Mr. Tanner while holding his keys out.

"Sure. I have no problem with that. I get to drive it though?"

"Yes. I just want it back in one piece." Sasha said as he passed the keys off to Steve.

By 4 a.m. all the girls on the United Stated National Team had been cleared and were now sitting in their seat ready to head to France to compete.

By the time the girls had arrived in France, it was 12p.m. and they were all hungry, sleepy and moody. From the airport, they went straight to their hotel room. Kaylie and Lauren were placed in the same room, while Emily and Kelly were placed together.

'This can't be good.' Emily thought to herself as she placed the bags on her bed. 'Well, at least Sasha is near if anything happen.'

"Well, hello roomy."

"Kelly." Emily said as she dropped herself on the bed to take a nap.

"I'm sorry!" Kelly said as she sat down on the bed.

"What?" Emily said looking at Kelly.

"I'm sorry! Truly, I am! For everything that I did to you!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Emily. I am. I know you won't be able to forgive me right away, but I hope in the future, we can be friends. I know it's a long stretch, but I am truly, deeply sorry." Kelly said as she looked down at her hands.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I forgive you, but for now, that is all. It will take time for me to be friends with you, but like you said, in the future, we may be friends."

"Thank you." Kelly said with a genuine smile on her face.

I'm truly sorry it took so long for a chapter. I think I am pretty much over my writer's block. I'm hoping to be up to date on my chapters by the time the new MIOBI season starts in March . Again, so sorry.


	19. Tradegy

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I just want to say that I have just noticed that my section breaks haven't been working too good, so I'm gonna start going with "ES". I just want to say I'm sorry if I have confused anyone.

The timeline is going to be a bit messed up, just with the National practice and certain events, like the arrival of Austin Tucker, but it's all going to be tied in.

Now onto Chapter Nineteen!

ESESESESES

Previously

"_Well, hello roomy." _

"_Kelly." Emily said as she dropped herself on the bed to take a nap._

"_I'm sorry!" Kelly said as she sat down on the bed._

"_What?" Emily said looking at Kelly._

"_I'm sorry! Truly, I am! For everything that I did to you!"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes, Emily. I am. I know you won't be able to forgive me right away, but I hope in the future, we can be friends. I know it's a long stretch, but I am truly, deeply sorry." Kelly said as she looked down at her hands._

"_Ok."_

"_Ok?"_

"_I forgive you, but for now, that is all. It will take time for me to be friends with you, but like you said, in the future, we may be friends."_

"_Thank you." Kelly said with a genuine smile on her face._

ESESESESES

The competition on France had gone spectacularly well for the USA. Emily had won Silver on the vault; Lauren obviously got a Gold on the beam; Kaylie also got a Silver on Floor; and Kelly won a Silver on the uneven bars. The USA had overall won Silver; the Chinese had won the Gold.

Ellen Beals had been disappointed that USA had only won Silver, but Sasha was proud of his girls to be able to bring home each a medal and bringing the overall Silver medal to USA.

"You girls did amazing. Either you won a medal or not, remember that your score went into the overall score which won USA the Silver medal." Sasha said to all the girls, not just his Rock girls.

"Alright, Girls, it's time to head back to the hotel. Please get your stuff ready. The flight back home leaves at 4am." Ellen Beals said as she made sure all the girls were ready to go.

As Ellen Beals made her way back to the vehicle, she ignored Kelly Parker completely; Sasha was wrapped up in a group hug by the Rock girls.

"I'm proud of you girls. When we get back home, we will have a day off and then we will start training even harder to make sure we bring Gold home next time." Sasha said still in the hug.

"Thanks Sasha." The girls told him.

Once all the girls were at the hotel, they got busy packing their belonging and double checking to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Are all of the Rock girls that close to Sasha?" Kelly asked Emily as both of the packed.

"Ya, we all are."

"How come?"

"Sasha has been there for us when we needed someone. Has given us a lot of one on one time to make sure we have our routine down path. He has never let us down. He is there to help us with our future, our carrier. He genuinely cares about us." Emily said as she looked at Kelly who remained quiet.

"I wish Marty was like that. He trains us hard but there is not that connection that the Rock has with the coach. I'm somewhat envious." Kelly said as she sat down on her bed.

"Sasha is one of a kind."

ESESESESES

The USA National team arrived at the Colorado International Airport at 11 am. Most of the girls had slept on the flight back home, some weren't so lucky and had not fallen asleep.

"The first thing I am doing when I get home is taking a hot bath." Lauren said as she grabbed her bags.

"I hear you. A hot bath and a good book." Emily said with a smile at the thought of the said bath.

"I just want my bed." Kaylie said making both girl agree with her.

"Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, remember tomorrow, the Rock is closed. Take tomorrow to relax and recuperate. The day after tomorrow, we will be training hard on your DOD." Sasha said as he walked up to the girls with his bags.

"Yes, Sasha." The group said as they walked towards their family.

"DADDY!" Lauren yelled as she ran to her father and jumped into his arms.

"Your keys, Sasha." Steve said as he gave Sasha his car keys. "It drives like a dream."

"Thank you Steve." Sasha said as he pocketed the keys and looked at the girls go to their families.

ESESESESES

"I'm so proud of you, Emily! Silver medal on the Vault. That is just amazing. I am going to make you your favorite when we get home." Chloe said as she turned onto their street.

"I think I am going to take a bath and read at the same time first."

"Alright. To be honest, I am surprise that you are not tired."

"I was lucky and was able to fall asleep in the plane."

"That is great. We are home. Go take your bath and I will bring your stuff in."

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"Yes, yes, now go take your bath."

"Alright, love you." Emily said as she went inside and started on her bath.

30 minutes later, Emily came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her book in hand. She was relaxed and now totally hungry as she smelled her favorite being cooked. She laid down on her bed and opened up her book again waiting for the food to be done.

"It's ready, Emily."

"Great, I am starving. Oh, Sasha gave us tomorrow off as well." Emily said as her phone beeped.

'I'm so proud of you. I hope that you are able to see me tomorrow.'

'You will, Sas. See you tomorrow.'

ESESESESES

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk around town and enjoy the day since we go back to training, ok?"

"Alright Emily, just take your phone with you."

"Thanks Mom." Emily said as she grabbed her phone and walked out the door.

'Walking there and enjoying the day off.' Emily texted to Sasha as she got on the side walked.

'Walking? That will take too long. How about I pick you up?'

'Nah, I want to walk. I will be there soon. Just be patient.'

'Ok, I will be waiting.'

Emily smiled at Sasha's text before putting the phone back in her pockets. She knew of a shortcut that would take her to Sasha's faster but still enjoy the day off. The shortcut took her through the park, so she was able to see the children playing. The laughing of the children brought a smile to Emily's face. Life at that age was so simple.

Before Sasha knew it, Emily was at her door knocking. He was happy to see that she was already there. He had honestly thought that she would be at least another hour.

"You made it." Sasha said as he moved aside to let Emily in.

"I told you I would be here."

"I thought you would have taken your time."

"And miss out spending time with you? No way." Emily said as she sat down on the couch causing Sasha's to smile as he closed the door.

"I'm so proud of you, Emily. You did really great in France." Sasha said as he sat down beside Emily and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"If you keep up the training, you will be able to medal again at the other international events." Sasha said as he smiled proudly at Emily. "I will have to make up a training schedule of new stunts for your girls."

"How about we not talk about gymnastics at all?" Emily said as she moved herself to sit on Sasha's lap.

"Sounds like a plan." Sasha said as he wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed her.

ESESESESES

Emily finally pulled away from Sasha when she felt heard her phone vibrate against her. Still sitting on his lap, she reached into her back pocket and grabbed her phone.

'Are you ok? I haven't heard from you in a while. There are leftovers for you when you get home since you missed supper. Love Mom'

"What time is it?" Emily asked surprised by the text.

"It's close to 8pm."

"Oh my god! I need to head home. Mom is probably worried sick." Emily said as she got off Sasha's lap and picked up her hoodie.

"I will drive you home."

"No. You still need to the training schedule. Why don't you work on that and I will just run home. It will save time for everyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Emily said as she kissed Sasha before leaving his home.

'Sorry Mom. I lost track of time. I'm on my way home.' Emily replied to her mother before running home.

While taking the shortcut, Emily suddenly stopped when she realized the park looked scary at night. The street lights and the moon created shadows making everything look different.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

"Who is there?" Emily asked surprised by the strange voice.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Stop it. This is not funny."

"Stop? Why should I stop? I'm just starting and I'm planning on having fun, right boys?" Stranger #1 said.

"Right. We are only getting started." Stranger #1 said agreeing with the first guy.

Emily was surprised by how many came out of hiding. Looking around, she found there were 5 guys and surrounded her completely. Before she could do anything, the guy behind her moved quickly and brought her to the ground. Once there, her mouth and hands taped together. She couldn't even scream to get help if she wanted.

"Try not to move too much. I wouldn't want to cut that pretty body of yours." Stranger #1 said as he showed Emily the knife. Listening to his words, Emily barely moved, even when her clothes were cut off.

The guys spent most of the night torturing Emily. They each had a turn, if not more, to hurt her. During the night, Emily's body had finally given up and she fell unconscious. After they were done, they left her there for someone to find. Emily's phone kept on vibrating, but never answered.

ESESESESES

Austin had woken up at 5am to go for a jog before going training at the Rock. It was part of his morning ritual and he never missed it.

While jogging through the park, Austin saw a naked body lying on the ground by the kid's jungle gym. Moving closer to the body, Austin instantly recognized it.

"Emily? Wake up Emily. Please wake up." Austin said as he removed his hoodie covering her with it as he grabbed his phone and dialed 911. "Please help me. I'm at the park by the Rocky Gymnastic Centre and I just found my friend unconsciousness and naked. Something bad has happened to her."

"Stay on the line Sir. The Police and Ambulance are on their way. Stay with her."

"Is there something I should do?"

"Just stay with her and cooperate with the paramedics. They will need information. Be prepared to answer their questions."

"Ok. I can hear them." Austin said as he heard the sirens quickly approach him.

Before he knew it, he was being pushed to the side so the paramedics could work on Emily. One of the paramedics took Austin aside asking him questions about Emily. He answered them the best he could.

"We are taking her to the hospital." The paramedics said as they started to load Emily into the ambulance.

"Can I go with?" Austin asked.

"I will take you, Son." One of the police officer told Austin.

"Should I call anyone?"

"Her next of kin will be advised once she gets to the hospital."

"Ok." Austin said as he followed the cop into the cruiser. This was the first time that anything like this had happen to Austin and he was definitely shaken up by it.

ESESESESES

"Where the hell are Austin and Emily? Both of them should have been here by now!" Sasha screamed to the gymnasts from his office's platform.

"We don't know, Sasha. We have tried Emily's phone numerous time, but it always goes to voicemail. As for Austin, I don't know." Kaylie told Sasha as no one else was brave enough to face Sasha right now.

"They better show up soon or both of them will be in serious trouble. Now get back to work." Sasha said as he walked back into his office.

'Where are you Emily? You are never late.' Sasha said as he sat down in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

ESESESESES

Wow, what a chapter! I already have Chapter 20 finished but I will only post it when I have Chapter 21 done. The rest of the chapters are definitely gonna be taking a different twist than the series. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I just love those reviews.


	20. Hospitalized

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

I just want to say that I have just noticed that my section breaks haven't been working too good, so I'm gonna start going with "ES". I just want to say I'm sorry if I have confused anyone.

The timeline is going to be a bit messed up, just with the National practice and certain events, like the arrival of Austin Tucker, but it's all going to be tied in. This chapter has rape mentioned in it.

Now onto Chapter Twenty!

ESESESESES

_Previously_

"_Where the hell are Austin and Emily? Both of them should have been here by now!" Sasha screamed to the gymnasts from his office's platform._

"_We don't know, Sasha. We have tried Emily's phone numerous time, but it always goes to voicemail. As for Austin, I don't know." Kaylie told Sasha as no one else was brave enough to face Sasha right now._

"_They better show up soon or both of them will be in serious trouble. Now get back to work." Sasha said as he walked back into his office._

'_Where are you Emily? You are never late.' Sasha said as he sat down in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face._

ESESESESES

When Emily arrived at the hospital, Nurse Campbell pulled up her file and called Chloe right away.

"Ms. Kmetko, this is the Boulder General Hospital. Do you have a daughter by the name of Emily Kmetko?"

"Yes. Is she alright?"

"Ms. Kmetko, we would like you to come down to the hospital so we can discuss her situation."

"I will be right there." Chloe said as she hung up and went to wake up Brian. "Wake up, Brian. We need to go to the hospital. Emily is there."

It didn't take Chloe and Brian long to be on the road to the hospital. When they got there, Austin was in the waiting area. He recognized Emily's family right away.

"Ms. Kmetko?"

"Yes."

"My name is Austin. I train with Emily."

"Do you know what is going on?"

"All I know is that I found her unconscious in the park." Austin said as he sat down.

"Ms. Kmetko?" The doctor said as he came out.

"Yes." Chloe said as she got up.

"I would like to speak with you privately." The doctor said as Chloe looked at Brian and Austin.

"Go ahead, Ms. Kmetko, I will stay with your son." Austin said as he sat down beside Brian.

"Thank you Austin." Chloe said as she followed the doctor to Emily's room.

When they both got to Emily's room, Chloe's heart went out to her daughter. Emily was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

"She has minor bruises on her wrists, but nothing to bad. Unfortunately, when we receive patient in the condition she came in, we have to perform a rape test, and sadly, we did not have good news.

"You mean?"

"Yes, Ms. Kmetko, she was raped. It seems numerous time. We found some samples that were sent to the police."

"Oh god, will she be alright?"

"Physically, she will recover. Mentally, it will take time."

"Can her brother and friend see her?"

"Yes, she will be unconscious for a bit."

Chloe kept looking at Emily as she nodded her head to acknowledge the doctor. She had trouble turning away from Emily but knew that Brian and probably, Austin, wanted to see Emily as well.

"Brian, do you want to see Emily?" Chloe asked as she walked up to him.

"Ya."

"May I see her as well?" Austin asked.

"Yes, you can." Chloe said as she started to push Brian down the hall causing Austin to follow right away.

"Thank you, Ms. Kmetko."

Chloe had wheeled Brian to Emily's bed side while Austin stayed by the door. He couldn't believe that Emily, of all people, would be in the hospital for something this bad. He would never wish this upon anyone.

"Ah shit!"

"Is everything alright, Austin?" Chloe asked as she looked over to him.

"Sasha. He is probably angry right now."

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind watching over Emily and Brian, I will go speak with Sasha."

"Are you sure, Ms. Kmetko?"

"Yes, Austin, and its Chloe."

ESESESESES

It was the longest drive that Chloe had ever taken. Even though it was only a 10 minutes drive, for Chloe it felt longer. It could do with the fact that she sat in parking spot for another 10 minutes before stepping out of the car and stepping into the Rock.

As soon as the doors of the Rock closed behind her, the gym became very quiet. Everyone's attention was on her, especially Sasha's. As Austin had said, Sasha did not look happy one bit. The look he had in his eyes was somewhat terrifying. Chloe summoned up her strength and walked up to Sasha. He met her half way.

"May I speak with you privately?" Chloe asked timidly. This had thrown Sasha off right away. Chloe was never timid. He knew something was wrong.

"Is everything ok?"

"Privately, please."

"Ok. We can talk in my office." Sasha said as both of them walked into his office. "GET BACK TO WORK." He yelled to his gymnasts who had stopped training when they saw Chloe walk up to him.

"Is this related to why Emily is not here?" Sasha said as he closed his door and sat down in his chair.

"Yes."

"Is she ok?"

"No." Chloe said softly, trying to keep the tears in check.

"Will you tell me what is going on, Chloe?"

"Around 5:45 this morning, I got a called from the Boulder General Hospital. Emily is there right now with Brian and Austin."

"Austin?" Sasha asked surprised that Austin was at the hospital with Emily.

"He found her this morning."

"Found her? What happen?"

"Austin found her in the park this morning around 5:30. She was…she was." Chloe said trying to stop the tears.

"Take your time, Ms. Kmetko."

"She was unconscious and naked." Chloe said as the tears fell freely. "Austin found her like that this morning and called 911. She was taken to the hospital right away. She has minor bruises around her wrists and they had to do a rape test."

"Rape?" Sasha asked himself out loud.

"Yes. The doctor said they found samples and it was sent off to the police."

"Will she be ok?"

"The doctor said that physically, she will be fine, but mentally, it will take time to heal."

"You should be there with her, not here, Chloe."

"I felt that you needed to know why Emily wasn't at practice today and it's not something that can be said over the phone."

"True. Do you want me to drive you there? You should not be driving right now." Sasha offered to Chloe, hoping that she would let him. He needed to see Emily.

"If it's not too much trouble for you."

"You go sit in your car and I will just get the other coaches to take over the classes." Sasha said as he and Chloe left his office.

While Chloe walked straight to her car and sat in the passenger seat waiting for Sasha to finish, he called over the coaches and told them briefly that he needed to go and for them to take over the classes. None of the other coaches had a chance to argue or ask about the situation. Before any of the parents could react as well, Sasha was already out the door and driving away with Chloe.

ESESESESES

As Sasha and Chloe were walking up to Emily's room, the doctor walked up to them with Emily's file.

"Ms. Kmetko, how are you doing?"

"I am ok, Doctor. I would like to introduce you to Mr. Sasha Belov. He is Emily's coach."

"Her coach? For what exactly?" The doctor asked as he looked at Sasha.

"Emily is one of my elite gymnasts."

"You are a coach at the Rocky?"

"I am the Head Coach." Sasha told the doctor.

"Doctor, anything that you need to say to me can be said to Mr. Belov as well."

"Are you sure, Ms. Kmetko?"

"Yes, because of Emily's gymnastics, Sasha has guardianship for when I am not there, especially for events. I want it to be the same for here."

"Ok." The doctor said as he wrote down Chloe's request in Emily's chart.

"Sasha?" Austin said as he saw Sasha walk into Emily's room. "I can explain why I'm not at the Rock, Sasha."

"I know Austin. Chloe told me everything. Why don't you go home, take the day off, and come back to the gym tomorrow. I'm sure Emily will be fine with her family."

"Ok, Sasha." Austin said as he got up from the chair and offered it to Chloe.

"Thank you for everything, Austin. I don't know how to repay you." Chloe said as she hugged him.

"Just make sure Emily gets better." Austin said as he left the room.

Chloe and Brian sat on either side of Emily and Sasha was leaning against the wall, all waiting for Emily to wake up. Sasha wanted to sit at Emily's feet, but he knew that it might raise flags to the family.

ESESESESES

"I'm going to get something to eat and drink, would you like anything?" Sasha asked Chloe and Brian after a couple of hours waiting.

"A bag of chips and juice for me, please." Brian said as he looked up at Sasha.

"Sure, and for you, Chloe?"

"Just coffee, Sasha."

"Alright. I won't be too long." Sasha said as he walked away.

It took Sasha a good 20 minutes to get the food and drinks for the 3 of them before returning to the room. During this trip, his mind was completely focused on Emily and their relationship. As he got near to Emily's room, he saw that Chloe and Brian were sitting outside the room.

"Here you go." Sasha said as he gave Chloe her coffee and Brian his chips and juice. "Is everything alright?"

"Ya she woke up while you were gone. The doctor is checking her out right now." Chloe said as she took a sip from her coffee.

Sasha just nodded his head as he couldn't say anything. He kept on looking at the door of Emily's room hoping the doctor would come out soon. It seemed that his hopes were answered because the doctor came out of the room, looking at both Sasha and Chloe.

"Brian, why don't you go see Emily." Chloe said as she looked at the doctor.

"Ok." Brian said as he wheeled himself into his sister's room.

"Physically, she is alright. A bit around her wrists and pelvic area, but those will heal with time. Mentally, it's another story altogether. She remembers everything from last night. I am planning on bringing a therapist to speak with her tomorrow. The faster she can start to heal, the better. If there is anything else you need, please let me know."

"Thank you Doctor." Chloe said as she shook hands.

"Hi Mom." Emily said as she saw her mother enter the room, but was shocked to see Sasha there as well. "Sasha?"

"How are you feeling, Emily?" Sasha said as he greeted her as he resumed his position against the wall. He just wanted to hold her in his arms but didn't how she would react.

"Ok, I guess. So you know?" Emily asked Sasha, hoping that he would know and at the same time, not know.

"Yes, I know." Sasha said as he confirmed it to Emily.

"Oh, Emily." Chloe said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm ok, Mom. It will take time, but I will be fine." Emily said looking at her mother.

"You are too wise for your age, Emily." Chloe said as she still held Emily.

ESESESESES

Sasha could feel his legs starting to cramp up. He was surprised that he lasted that long standing up before the cramps came.

"Well, I am going to head over to the gym and see how things are going. I will be coming back, do you want me bring anything back?" Sasha said as he started to move his legs a bit.

"Do you want me to drive you back?"

"No thank you, Chloe. I will just take a cab. You stay here with Emily." Sasha told Chloe as he walked to the door.

"Sasha?"

"Yes, Emily."

"Please don't tell the girls what happen. I don't want them to know right now."

"It's not my place to tell them. I will let you do it on your terms."

"Thank you, Sasha."

"I will be back later, Emily, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Well, I would like some strawberries, if it's not too much trouble."

"Strawberries it is." Sasha said causing Emily to give a small smile and left her to be with her family.

ESESESESES

As soon as Sasha stepped into the Rock, he was bombarded with questions coming from Lauren, Kaylie, Payson, Summer, Kim, and the other coaches. He ignored every single one of them and went straight to his office. By the time, Sasha sat down in his chair, he heard the door opened to reveal Kim and Summer.

"What is going on, Sasha?" Kim asked. "The girls are on edge since you left here in a rush with Chloe this morning."

"Oh my god, is everything ok with Emily?" Summer asked as she clued in that something had to be wrong with her.

"Emily is ok for now, but she won't be training for the rest of the week."

"What is going on, Sasha?" Kim asked again.

"Look, it's not my place to tell. All you need to know right now is that Emily is with her family. Kim, you can stop the practice whenever you are ready to go. I leave that decision into your hands." Sasha said as he got up, grabbed his keys, and walked out of the Rock.

Sasha grabbed a hoodie and a book out of his trailer before getting in his car and heading off to the store to get Emily's strawberries.

ESESESESES

When Sasha arrived back to Emily's room, he saw the room was empty. He was quite surprised by this and his facial expression was so strong that Emily could easily read his face.

"Mom got called into work. She was ready to quit, but I convinced her otherwise. I also told her that you were coming back anyways so I would be alone for too long." Emily explained to Sasha.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Sasha said as he pointed to the chair beside Emily's bed.

"Not at all. Now, are those my strawberries?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Enjoy them." Sasha said as he passed them over.

ESESESESES

Wow, what a chapter! The rest of the chapters are definitely gonna be taking a different twist than the series. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I just love those reviews.


	21. Release

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

The timeline is going to be a bit messed up, just with the National practice and certain events, like the arrival of Austin Tucker, but it's all going to be tied in. This chapter has rape mentioned in it.

Now onto Chapter Twenty-one!

ESESESESES

_Previously_

_When Sasha arrived back to Emily's room, he saw the room was empty. He was quite surprised by this and his facial expression was so strong that Emily could easily read his face._

"_Mom got called into work. She was ready to quit, but I convinced her otherwise. I also told her that you were coming back anyways so I would be alone for too long." Emily explained to Sasha. _

"_Do you mind if I sit down?" Sasha said as he pointed to the chair beside Emily's bed._

"_Not at all. Now, are those my strawberries?" Emily asked with a smile_.

"_Enjoy them." Sasha said as he passed them over._

ESESESESES

"Wake up, Sasha." Chloe said as she shook him awake.

"What?" Sasha said as he looked at Chloe practically still sleeping cause Emily to let out a smile laugh.

"You need to head home and then to the Rock. The girls need you there."

"Alright." Sasha said he got up and stretched out his muscles. "Will you be ok, Emily?"

"I will be fine Sasha, but could you tell Lauren, Kaylie, and Payson where I am. I want to tell them."

"Ok." Sasha said as he left the room and made his way to his car.

ESESESESES

Sasha was sitting down in his car as he watched his gym. He knew the girls were training, oblivious to what had happen around them. He would have to call Kaylie, Lauren and Payson into his office and tell them that Emily wanted to see them tonight.

'God, I sound like an ass, but what about us? Well time to face the music' Sasha thought to himself as he got out of his car.

"Lauren, Kaylie, Payson. I would like to see you in my office now." Sasha said as he walked by the girls and into his office.

The girls looked at each other with the 'this better be good look' and quickly followed Sasha into his office, each taking a chair before sitting down.

"What is going on, Sasha?" Lauren asked, speaking for the rest of the girls.

"It's about Emily."

"Is she ok?" Kaylie asked.

"She is ok for now. I am hoping she will recovery quickly and truly. I will be giving her the rest of the week off so she had able to recovery with her family."

"Recover? What happen?" Payson asked.

"At the moment, Emily is in the hospital. She will remain there, according to the doctors, for another few days. It is the reason why I wasn't here yesterday. I was at the hospital with her and her family. She has asked me to give you girls a message. She would like for the 3 of you to visit her today after training, Emily's words, because she would like to speak with you." Sasha said as he watched the reaction of the girls.

"Can't we go now?" Lauren asked.

"Unfortunately, no. She is seeing doctors all day to speed up her recovery. I know she wants you girls to train. I will let your parents know that you are requested at the hospital. I will also be going with you girls."

The girls knew that they couldn't argue against Sasha for something like that. Lauren really wanted to argue against him. She wanted to see if Emily was ok. As much as Lauren could be nasty towards Emily when she first arrived, but now Emily was her friend.

ESESESESES

The day had gone painfully slowly for the girls. They just wanted to see Emily. Sasha had indeed informed them that Emily was in the hospital and wanted to see the girls. The girls and their parents were waiting in the hall while Sasha went in first.

"Hello, Emily."

"Sasha, you're back. Brought me any goodies?"

"I didn't realize I had too."

"You always bring goodies to a hospital patient." Emily said laughing.

"I see you are feeling better."

"Ya, I've been speaking with psychologist all day. They say that if we do this while its fresh, the recovery will be better." 

"That is great. I just want to you to be better, Emily."

"I know, Sasha, and I want the same thing. Oh, the cops were in today, they said they got a hit off CODIS and would be arresting the guys later on today."

Sasha was speechless. The cops had found the perpetrators already and would be making the arrest. He knew this would help with Emily's recovery. It just had too.

"That is great to hear, Emily. Well since, I didn't bring goodies for you, I have something else that you will like." Sasha said as he opened the door to reveal Lauren, Kaylie and Payson practically running the room and him stepping out.

"Shouldn't we be in there as well?" Steve asked Sasha.

"No. This is a personal matter. Emily wished to tell her friends what happen. If Emily wishes for you to know, then it will be her decision." Sasha said as he sat down.

ESESESESES

"EMILY!" Lauren, Kaylie and Payson said as they all hugged Emily.

"Hey guys, why don't you sit down and I will tell you the story. Afterwards, we can chat about the good things."

"You always have to do the bad news first, so you can enjoy the good news to the max." Payson said as she sat herself down at the foot of the bed.

"Very true." Emily said as she started to tell her story to the girls.

Half an hour later, Emily was finished with her story and there was not a dry eye in the room. The girls were completely speechless. They never thought that it would happen to one of them.

"Please don't tell anyone." Emily said afterwards.

"We won't tell anyone, not even our parents" Kaylie said which Payson and Lauren quickly agreed.

"Thank you."

"So, Emily, when do you think you will be returning to the gym? It's not the same without you there." Lauren asked genuinely.

"I hope soon. I know Sasha said I could have the rest of the week off, but I think I might just show up just so I don't go crazy at home." Emily said giggling cause the rest of the girls to laugh.

"Think Sasha would let you in without training?" Lauren asked still laughing.

"Oh he better if he knows what is good for him." Emily said which caused all the girls to go in a giggling fit.

ESESESESES

While the girls were enjoying themselves as much as they could in a hospital room, the parents were starting to get restless. Not wanting to be rude to Emily, they stayed, but they had other obligations.

"Why don't you guys go home and I will drop the girls off later on." Chloe said as she arrived.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Emily needs the girls right now more than anything. Once the visiting hours are done, I will drop them off."

"Thank you very much." Alex said as he gave a quick hug to Chloe before leaving.

"Yes, thank you." Kim said as she did the same.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Steve asked Chloe.

"I will be fine, Steven. Why don't you go home, prepare supper for you and Lauren and relax. You need it." Chloe said as she gave Steve a kiss before shooing him out.

ESESESESES

"I will stay with Emily." Sasha said as Chloe got ready to bring the girls home.

"Thank you Sasha."

"No problem." Sasha said with a small smile as he watched all the girls hugging Emily.

"Get well soon, Emily." Payson said still hugging Emily.

"Ya, get well soon, can't have you missing all the torture, I mean, fun that Sasha is giving us." Lauren said causing everyone laughed when Sasha's face scrunched.

"We will see you soon, Emily, just get better." Kaylie said as they all walked out.

"So, Coach, when do you think I will be able to return to training?" Emily asked once everyone was out of the room.

"You can start training on Monday. I want you to take the rest of the week easy."

"Would you mind if I can to the gym on those days? I feel like I might go crazy if I stay at home and do nothing; I feel like I am going crazy just being in here doing nothing."

"I guess I can allow that, but you will be in my office when the girls are training and not on break. You might want to bring something for you to do as well."

"Thank you so much, Sasha."

ESESESESES

Monday morning came all that fast, but Emily didn't mind at all. She was happy that it was Monday. She was starting her training again.

"Emily! In my office." Sasha said as soon as he saw Emily enter the gym.

'Geez, just getting back and he is already ordering me around.' Emily amusingly thought to herself.

"Yes Sasha?"

"Have a seat, Emily." Sasha said as he sat down at his desk. "I don't want to push or rush you, but this Friday and Saturday will be the last National practice before the tryouts for the World Team. I would like for you to stay after practice so we can work one on one to make sure you blow the practice out of the water this weekend."

"I would like that, Sasha. It means the world to me right now."

"No problem, Emily. Now, why don't you go change and start practice."

Emily smiled as she left and made her way to the locker rooms to get ready for practice. Once she was on the floor, she was greeted by the girls who were all happy to see her back.

"So, Em, what are you doing to start off with?" Kaylie said as they all finished their warm-up.

"I think I will start with the Vault since Sasha wants me to up the DOD on all my apparatus." Emily said as she chalked up and walked to the Vault start line.

Emily's day had gone by without a problem. Her week off training had no effect Emily at all which Sasha was grateful to see. She was pushing but not too hard.

"Chloe, I would like for Emily to stay behind tonight to get more training since she missed last week. This weekend is the last National practice before the Worlds and I would like for Emily to be at the top of her game with the rest of the girls."

"You don't need to explain it to me, Sasha. I trust you to make the right decision. Just let me know when I need to pick her up."

"That won't be necessary, Chloe, I will drive her home."

"Are you sure, Sasha? I don't want to ruin your evening."

"It's no problem at all." Sasha confirmed before walking towards Emily to begin her training. "Emily, I want you to start on the Vault."

3 hours and a very tired Emily later, Sasha stood proudly beside Emily and she finished her final stretches of the day.

"I'm gonna go call Mom to let her I'm done." Emily said as she got up.

"There is no need, Emily. I told your mother that I would drive you home; and before you asked, I already told her it was not a problem. So why don't you go take a shower and change? I will be in my office when you are done."

"Thank you Sasha." Emily said as she got up and walked towards to locker room for a second time that day.

'I can't be having thoughts like that, especially after what just happen.' Sasha thought to himself as he sat down in his chair facing away from the locker room. He just wanted to jump in the shower with Emily, but he knew that he would have to let her come to him first.

"I'm ready to go Sasha." Emily said from the door way of his office.

"Alright." Sasha said as he grabbed his coat and keys. "Take the keys and go to the car. I am just going to lock up the gym."

While Sasha was locking up the gym, Emily ran to the car, got in and locked herself in while waiting for Sasha. At the moment, for Emily, the dark scared her. She knew that Sasha would never let anything happen to her but she was still afraid.

Emily almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at the driver side window. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sasha leaving the gym and walking to his car. Leaning over the driver seat, Emily unlocked Sasha's door which he quickly got in. Emily was pretty sure that Sasha had seen how much she had jumped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Emily."

"I know Sasha. I'm sorry I jumped. I was just so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't see you."

"Ok, now, let's get you home." Sasha said as he started the car.

"Thank you, Sasha, for everything. It means the world to me that you haven't left or let me down."

"I would have to be crazy to leave you Emily. I love you and nothing is going to change that." Sasha said as he grabbed Emily's hand.

"I love you too."

ESESESESES

Wow, what a chapter! The rest of the chapters are definitely gonna be taking a different twist than the series. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I just love those reviews.


	22. One Step Closer

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

The timeline is going to be a bit messed up, just with the National practice and certain events, like the arrival of Austin Tucker, but it's all going to be tied in. I believe that I added the Rome competition. Not sure if its used at all in the series, I can't remember.

Now onto Chapter Twenty-two!

ESESESESES

_Previously_

_Emily almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at the driver side window. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sasha leaving the gym and walking to his car. Leaning over the driver seat, Emily unlocked Sasha's door which he quickly got in. Emily was pretty sure that Sasha had seen how much she had jumped._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Emily."_

"_I know Sasha. I'm sorry I jumped. I was just so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't see you."_

"_Ok, now, let's get you home." Sasha said as he started the car._

"_Thank you, Sasha, for everything. It means the world to me that you haven't left or let me down."_

"_I would have to be crazy to leave you Emily. I love you and nothing is going to change that." Sasha said as he grabbed Emily's hand._

"_I love you too."_

ESESESESES

All week, Emily had been staying with Sasha to get more training before the National practice. Lauren, Kaylie and Payson would stay for more training as well depending on their day, but they would stay regardless to help out Emily and Payson. Payson was working hard on her new Floor routine. More grace, more elegance. That is what she needed to prove to the National Committee that she could be part of the World Team.

"Alright Girls, time to go home. I will see you tomorrow. Now, Emily, tomorrow will be your last night before the last National practice, then it will be the World Team tryouts."

"Thanks Sasha, just want I need." Emily said dryly.

"Emily!"

"I'm sorry Sasha. I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"That is understandable. Just don't let it distract you during the weekend. You will be great and you will blow the Committee away this weekend."

"Thanks, Sasha."

"Do you girls have a drive home?" Sasha asked to all 4 girls as they walked towards the locker room.

"I have my car here and driving Lauren home." Kaylie said as she dusted her hands of chalk.

"My mom is coming to pick me up." Payson told Sasha.

"You." Emily said causing all the girls to giggle.

"Girls. Weird creatures." Sasha said to himself as he walked into his office.

"Heard that!" Lauren said causing all the girls to laugh more.

ESESESESES

"So, Em, what is going on between you and Sasha?" Lauren asked once all of them were in the locker room.

"There is nothing that I know of. All I know is that he is there for me like he promised. He has been there for me like he has been there for Payson."

"I know that, but just seems like the two of you are just closer."

"Well after my…my…ordeal, he brings some comfort and security right now."

"I'm sorry, Emily." Lauren said.

"It's ok Lauren." Emily said as she watched Lauren turn around to her gear bag and that is when Emily threw a clean pair at Lauren.

Lauren stood up straight once she felt something hit her and turned towards the girls who were all laughing. She quickly grabbed the socks and threw them at Kaylie. This simple act had started an all out sock war between the girls.

ESESESESES

"Hey Sasha, are the girls ready?" Kim asked as she walked into Sasha's office.

"They should be. They went into the locker room about half an hour ago. They should be done by now."

"I will go check on them."

"Thanks Kim. That would be great."

Kim walked in the locker room only to dodge a pair of flying socks. She was surprise to see what was going on. The girls all laughing and socks were flying everywhere.

"What is going on?" Kim asked getting the girl's attention.

"Sorry Mom, we were just having too much fun." Payson said as the girls all stopped.

"I can see that, now why don't you girls finish getting ready so we can all go home."

"Sure Mom. We will be right out." Payson said as Kim walked out.

ESESESESES

"Are they ready?" Sasha asked from his viewing platform.

"They are almost ready. They were having a sock fight."

"A sock fight?" Sasha asked as he watched the girls leave the locker room all laughing.

Everyone went to their respective vehicle after saying a quick good night. Lauren and Kaylie to Kaylie's car; Payson and Kim to Kim's SUV; and Sasha and Emily to Sasha's viper.

"So a sock fight?" Sasha asked once in the car.

"Ya, it was pretty fun too"

"What started the sock fight?

"Lauren asked about us."

"What do you mean 'asked about us'?" Sasha asked as he quickly looked at Emily.

"She asked if there was anything going on between us since we were so close."

"And?"

"I told her that you were close with Payson as well. You were there for all of us and that you bring me comfort and security after everything that happen."

"I promise you, Emily, that I will always be there for you, whenever you need me, I will be there no question asked."

"I know Sasha. I don't doubt you on that."

"Everything will be alright, Emily. The pain will go away with time. We will be public and won't have to worry about anybody else but us. I am behind and with you a 100%."

"I love you, Sasha." Emily said after being silence due to Sasha's declaration.

ESESESESES

Friday morning had arrived fast, the Girls were ready to blow this practice out of the water, but Emily was still nervous. Marty was back at the gym coaching and the only man that Emily felt comfortable around was Sasha. The doctors were ok, but she was never truly alone with them. During a practice, everyone else was busy with something, so even though you were in a room full of people, you could still be very much alone.

"You will be fine. If you need us, we are right here with you." Kaylie said as she gently rubbed Emily's back.

"Thanks" Emily said smiling at both girls.

"Alright Ladies, this is the last National practice before the Worlds Tryout. This will not affect the rest of the International competition, like Hungary and Rome. Go warm-up before we start the evaluation." Marty said as he looked through his papers on his clip board.

Emily, Lauren and Kaylie all went their separate ways to the apparatus. Kaylie walked over to the Floor to do a last practice run on her tumbling. She wanted to get this right to be able to beat China and Russia at Worlds.

Lauren went straight for the Beam. She wanted to keep her title of Queen of the Beam and she was not about to give it to anyone else. She was determined to keep her title and to prove to everyone else why she had it.

Emily walked straight to her strongest apparatus. The Vault. After the Invitational, Sasha had her working on the Double Yurchenko. Lately, he had her working on the 2 ½ Yurchenko. The Double Yurchenko was no problem to Emily now. She could do it in her sleep, if you will.

'Always a line up.' Emily thought to herself as she got to the Vault area.

"Always a line up, isn't there?" Kelly said as she stood behind Emily.

"Ya, always a line up at the Vault." Emily said as she noticed that there was no one behind Kelly and she was next in line to the Vault.

"Are you ok? I heard things going around. I just want to know you are ok?"

"For now, Kelly, I'm fine. I will get better with time."

"Ok, but you have my number if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks Kelly." Emily said as she walked to the Vault start.

ESESESESES

"So what was Kelly talking to you about at the Vault?" Lauren asked as the girls were taking a lunch break.

"She apparently heard something happened. I don't know what she knows and I don't know how that happen yet, but she was wondering if I was ok." Emily explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Lauren, seriously. When we were in France, she and I were sharing a room together and we actually talked things through. She actually wants to be friends."

"You believe her?" Kaylie asked Emily. Kaylie had seen a bit of how Kelly's mother/manager was treating her and sometimes felt bad about it.

"Ya, I do believe her." Emily said as she looked over at Kelly causing Lauren and Kaylie to look at Kelly as well.

During the lunch break, Sasha was outside at his car thinking about the 'situation' between him and Emily. He knew that he loved her as much as she loved him but he knew that she still had a long way to go. At that moment, he was glad that he was outside because the cops had just showed up.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" Sasha asked as he walked towards them.

"We have more information for Ms. Kmetko. We were told that we could speak with her or with a Mr. Sasha Beloff."

"That would be me. We can speak in my office."

"Lead the way, Mr. Beloff."

As both cops and Sasha were making their way to his office, everyone's attention was on them. As soon as Emily saw them, she froze completely. She jumped a bit when she felt hands on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw that it was Kaylie and Lauren giving her support.

ESESESESES

"Please have a seat." Sasha said as he pointed to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you."

"I can take a guess that this visit is not on a social basis."

"No, Mr. Beloff, this is regarding Emily Kmetko. We would like to inform her that we do have the assailants in custody and from the evidence that we have, this will be an open and shut case."

Sasha was quiet for a moment before he left his office and returned with Emily following him. This action had gotten everyone whispering about what was going on. Some rumors were that Emily was in trouble with the law; some were that she was a victim; some were that Emily and Sasha were in a relationship and they had gotten caught.

"Alright Girls, back to training. This situation does not concern you." Beals said as she ushered everyone back into training.

ESESESESES

Emily could barely move when she was in Sasha's office. She knew the cops were here about her case. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what they had to say.

"Ms. Kmetko, we would like to inform you that we have the assailants in custody. From the evidences that we have, we believe that this will be an open and shut case. You will need to give your testimony to the Judge once in Court, but you will be able to leave afterwards."

Emily was so shocked that she couldn't move. Some of the colors had drained from her face, leaving her quite pale. Sasha noticed this and helped Emily to sit on the couch.

"Emily?" Sasha asked as Emily was too quiet.

"Will she be ok?" One of the cops asked.

"I'm fine." Emily whispered. "You and the girls will be there, right?" She asked as she looked at Sasha with the World's saddest eyes, in Sasha's opinion.

"Yes, we will be there with you." Sasha said causing Emily to hug him, tears drop escaping her eyes.

"We will let ourselves out." The cops said as they left Sasha's office and the Rock.

Sasha removed Emily's arms from around him and grabbed a blanket that was kept in the office. He wrapped her in and made sure she was comfortable on the couch as she calmed down.

"Will you be ok if I leave you here alone for a minute? I need to talk to Marty and Beals."

"I will be ok, Sasha."

"Ok. If you need me, just yell." Sasha said as he made sure she was wrapped in the blanket and left his office.

'Oh, I just wish I could hold her in my arms right now and make her pain go away.' Sasha thought to himself as he walked towards Beals and Marty.

"What is going on?" Marty asked as he stopped talking with Beals.

"We need to talk." Sasha said as he looked at both Beals and Marty.

"Is it important?" Beals asked as she looked towards his office.

"Obviously." Sasha told her, not too please with her question.

ESESESESES

Wow, what a chapter! The rest of the chapters are definitely gonna be taking a different twist than the series. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I just love those reviews.


	23. Court Day and Moving On

I don't own anything related with Make It Or Break It or anything else that is owned by the copyright owner. I'm just using for my entertainment. No infringement intended.

Just want to advise that Jordan Randall is going to be showing up now, but completely out of character from Season 3, also Kaylie does not have an eating disorder.

I want to apologize for not updating for at least two months. My laptop got stolen on Easter weekend and I finally just finished Chapter 23. I will make it up to you guys. I promise. Now onto the story.

Now onto Chapter Twenty-three!

ESESESESES

_Previously_

_"We will let ourselves out." The cops said as they left Sasha's office and the Rock._

_Sasha removed Emily's arms from around him and grabbed a blanket that was kept in the office. He wrapped her in and made sure she was comfortable on the couch as she calmed down._

_"Will you be ok if I leave you here alone for a minute? I need to talk to Marty and Beals."_

_"I will be ok, Sasha."_

_"Ok. If you need me, just yell." Sasha said as he made sure she was wrapped in the blanket and left his office._

_'Oh, I just wish I could hold her in my arms right now and make her pain go away.' Sasha thought to himself as he walked towards Beals and Marty._

_"What is going on?" Marty asked as he stopped talking with Beals._

_"We need to talk." Sasha said as he looked at both Beals and Marty._

_"Is it important?" Beals asked as she looked towards his office._

_"Obviously." Sasha told her, not too please with her question._

ESESESESES

When Beals and Marty entered Sasha's office, they immediately spotted Emily curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket. They saw the look she had on her face and knew that something terrible had happen involving Emily.

"What is going on?" Marty asked as he stepped towards Emily causing her to jump.

Beals had been looking carefully at Emily's actions when the realization of what had happen clicked into her head.

"Please tell me it didn't happen?" Beals said as she looked at Emily with the most sympathetic look.

"What happen?" Marty asked he looked confused, looking between Sasha and Beals and back.

"Emily was rapped." Sasha told Marty, confirming Beals' suspicion, proving them right.

"Oh." Marty said as he looked at Emily, not really sure what to say to the poor girl.

"Is there anything I or the NGO can do for you, Emily."

"Right now, I am just healing and dealing with the situation with the help of my family and friends." Emily told Beals as she curled up more in the blanket.

"If there is anything that we can help you out with, Emily, please do not hesitate to ask. We will help you anyway we can." Beals said on behalf of the NGO.

"Ok." Emily said giving Beals a brief smile.

"I will go cancel the rest of the practice for today. We will use tomorrow as the determining day for Hungary. Take today to relax and be ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ms. Beals." Emily said really amazed by Beals action. "Sasha, can the girls hang out here until my Mom picks me up?"

"Ya, that won't be a problem, Emily."  
"Thank you. Oh, can you get Kelly to come as well?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am sure. I want her to come as well."

"Ok." Sasha said as he walked out of his office, making sure Marty was leaving with him.

ESESESESES

As the girls went their separate way, Kelly was crashing over at Emily's. At first, Mrs. Kmetko wasn't too sure about this because of all the things she had heard regarding Kelly but Emily convinced her mother to let her stay.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Kmetko."

"No problem, Kelly. I hope you enjoy your time here." Chloe told Kelly as she went into her bedroom for the night.

"If you don't mind, what happened?"

"I...I was raped. Austin...he found me and brought me to the hospital."

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"I'm doing better. The girls are helping. Sasha knows and he understands I'm not comfortable around men. I've been talking with doctors."

"Is that why the cops were at the gym?"

"The came by to let me know they had caught the bad guys and it was going to Court. It should be an open and shut case."

"That's good to hear. If you want, I can go with you for moral support."

"That would be great, actually. Thank you, Kelly."

ESESESESES

The Girls had just found out that Emily's court date was the day before the World tryouts. Two weeks to the day that Friday. Emily was happy to learn this; she could concentrate on the tryouts fully especially when she didn't have to worry about Court.

"Are you ready for this?" Kelly asked as Emily, Lauren, Kaylie, Payson and herself sat outside the Court room near Emily's family.

The Court date had come up a lot quicker than anticipated. It scared Emily to some extent. She was ready, but still nervous about facing her attackers again.

"Ya, I'm ready. I'm glad you guys are here." Emily said looking at her friends. 'Wish Sasha was here.' She thought as her phone vibrated.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, Emily. I will make it up to you, I promise!' Emily said as she read the text from Sasha.

Before Emily could reply to Sasha's text, the Bailiff had called everyone to the Court room.

ESESESESES

Sasha's attention was drawn to the Rock's main door as they opened and closed. It happened every time the opened. This time thought, it proved something. He was quite surprise to see the Girls plus Kelly in the Rock.

"You can use my office." Sasha told the Girls. They simply nodded and quietly walked to the office with Sasha following behind them. "What was the verdict?" He asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Guilty all round on all counts." Emily told Sasha with a smile.

"That is great news. I'm glad the girls were there for you. If I had it my way, I would have brought the whole gym to support you." Sasha said causing the girls to giggle, "but alas, I could not."

"I think that is a good thing, cause you wouldn't have been able to fit everyone, Sasha." Lauren told him.

"What are you girls doing for the rest of the day?"

"We figured we could practice a bit, get ready for tomorrow and relax tonight." Kaylie explained to Sasha.

"Well, better get a move on." Sasha said as he opened the door, which Emily, Lauren, Kaylie and Payson went through.

"Mr. Beloff," Kelly said very quietly. She was not a quiet person, but Sasha did make her nervous. He could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Yes, Kelly."

"I know I am not one of your gymnasts, but I was wondering if I could practice a bit as well. I know you don't like me very much, especially after the last time I was here, but Emily told me you wouldn't mind too much."

Sasha wasn't too sure what to make of Kelly's request. He knew the she was friends with Emily and if Emily trusted her, he could too.

"If you have your leotard, you might want to go get ready. The girls are going to start without you. Oh, and it's Sasha."

"Thank you very much, Sasha." Kelly said as she grabbed her bag and went to the dressing room.

ESESESESES

"I wonder were Sasha and Payson are?" Lauren asked when she saw the two missing from the Worlds tryout.

"I don't know. I know Sasha is going to petition the NGO for Payson to be on the World Team. I don't know how they are going to pull it off though." Emily told the others.

"I wonder how that is going to happen." Kaylie said finishing her stretches.

Before anyone could answer Kaylie's question, Sasha and Payson entered the gym with a fierce determination.

"I would like to petition Payson Keeler. Not the power gymnast, but Payson Keeler, the artistic gymnast." Sasha told the NGO judges.

As soon as the words left Sasha's mouth, Ellen was shocked and started freaking out, causing everyone's attention to be on her.

"Payson Keeler has already petitioned in France." Beals argued.

"Ellen, please be quiet. Ms. Keeler, please, the floor is yours." One of the NGO Committee explained.

Payson just smiled at the members and took her place at the middle of the Floor. After he beautiful performance, the judges gave Paysosn a standing ovation.

The tryouts had gone without a hitch after Sasha's sudden entrance for the petition. Emily's Vault had been flawless. Lauren's beam routine explained why she was still had the title of "Queen of the Beam" and Kaylie's Bars had been spectacular. Emily knew Sasha was proud of her. It help her knowing that right now, in life, everything was going the way it should.

All the girls had finished all 4 routines and were now just waiting on the judges to deliberate and come back with the result.

"I think it would be great if all 5 of us made it to the World team." Emily said as she looked at the girls.

"It would be great, but they only chose 6 out of the 10 from the National team." Kaylie said as she looked at the judges.

"Ya, but it still would be awesome if we did." Payson said as she looked around the gym.

"Girls, please gather around." The NGO President asked the girls. "We are going to announce the girls for the World Team."

Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, Payson, and Kelly all stood by each other, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. The couldn't wait to hear the results.

"Representing the USA in 1st place is Kaylie Cruz, 2nd place is Kelly Parker, 3rd place is Lauren Tanner, 4th place is Emily Kmetko, 5th place is Jordan Randall and last, but not least, in 6th place is Payson Keeler."

There was a moment of silent before it registered to all 6 girls that they were chosen for the World Team. They calmly walked to the judge and was placed their new jackets, but on the inside, they were all screaming and jumping for joy.

While the girls were hugging each other, Steve had approached the parents of the Rock girls.

"I am going to have a gathering at the house for the girls later this evening, after they get food and shower. I'm sure that is what they want to do right now." Steven said cause the parents to agree.

"Kelly, Jordan, you two are welcome to come over with your parents." Steven told the other 2 girls. He knew better, especially with the look that Lauren was giving him.

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner." Jordan told him with a shy smile.

"I will be there, Mr. Tanner." Kelly said with a smile.

ESESESESES

When the girls were getting change, Emily checked her phone to see that she had 2 texts, both from Sasha.

'You did an amazing job, Luv, I'm very proud of you'. Emily smiled. She knew Sasha was happy and proud of her.

'If possible, you should try and meet me before the party at the Tanners. I will pick you up if you want.' Emily smiled and quickly replied with 'Sure, I will let you know'.

ESESESESES

"Mom, is it ok if I go for a walk?" Emily asked her mother after she had taken a shower.

"Sure, just don't stay out too long and be careful."

"I will, I have my phone." Emily said as she left.

'Going for a walk. Wanna pick me up?' Emily texted to Sasha.

'On my way.'

'K, on Main St.'

Before Emily knew it, Sasha's car was beside her. She quickly got in the car. They didn't need the public to know about their relationship. As she put on her seat belt, Sasha leaned over the centre console and kissed her with passion.

"God, I wanted to do that all day." Sasha said as he cupped Emily's cheek.

"I know what you mean." Emily said as she placed her hand over his. "I can't stay too long. Mom wants to head over to Lauren's soon."

"That's understandable. I just wanted to spent a bit of time with you."

"I'm sorry." Emily said as she bent her head down.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. With everything going on, its understandable. I've been thinking about getting an apartment, so we wouldn't have to worry about people. What do you think?"

"That is a great idea, but only if I get a copy of the key."

"Of course you would get a copy, that is why I asked." Sasha said as he grabbed and kissed her hand. "Let me drop you off. I will walk you to the door."

ESESESESES

"Sasha? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it is, Ms. Kmetko. I was just down town when I saw Emily walking. I offered a ride home to make sure she was safe."

"Thank you very much, Sasha. I really appreciate it. We are about to leave to Mr. Tanner, do you want to come with us?"

"Thank you, Ms. Kmetko, but I will take my own vehicle, but thank you again for the offer. I will follow you."

"Ok, I just need to lock the door and go." Chloe said as she locked the door and walked to the KIA with Emily. Sasha walked over to his Viper.

"I can't believe you got a ride in that car!" Brian said a bit jealous of his sister.

"That was awfully nice of Sasha to give you a ride home." Chloe said as she drove off.

"That's Sasha for you, especially after what happen, Sasha is a bit protective of us now. He always makes sure we have a ride home after practice." Emily said knowing she wasn't completely lying to her mother.

"I'm glad that he is in our lives." Chloe said with a smile looking in the rear view mirror spotting Sasha's vehicle.

When Chloe arrived at Steve's house, Emily was suddenly grabbed from the car by her friends.

"Hurry up, Emily, you are the last to arrive." Lauren said as she tugged on Emily's arm.

"Go have fun, Emily. We will be in a bit." Chloe laughed at the scene.

"Thanks, Mom." Emily said as she left with Lauren.

As Lauren and Emily ran to the house, Sasha walked up to Chloe and Brian.

"Do you want help?" Sasha asked.

"Help is always appreciated. Could you please grab Brian's chair out of the back?" Chloe said as she watched Sasha removed the chair. "Thank you."

"No problem. Glad to help. Now, how about we head inside?" Sash said as he moved towards the house with Chloe and Brian following him.

ESESESESES

As Lauren and Emily ran through the house, the parents were enjoying themselves and the girls' antics. For them, it was fun to see the girls act like normal girls.

"It's great to see them being, well, girls." Steve said as he watched the girls.

"It's great. At least they can have fun before things get very serious." Mr. Cruz said getting all the parents to agree with him."

"Ah, Sasha, welcome." Mr. Keeler said as he saw Sasha coming in with Chloe and Brian. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for Payson." Mr. Keeler shook hands with Sasha.

"I would do it for any of the Rock girls." Sasha said as he looked at the parents.

"Thank you, Sasha, very much." Mrs. Cruz said with a sincere smile.

Before the parents could say anything else, the troop of girls came rushing down the stairs and into the theater room. Laughing, the parents and Sasha followed the girls to see what they would be watching, only to find them watching Spice World.

ESESESESES

Wow, what a chapter! The rest of the chapters are definitely gonna be taking a different twist than the series. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I just love those reviews.


	24. Apartment

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break It. Using for my entertainment.

I want to apologize for not updating in the longest time. I HAVE FULL INTENTION ON FINISHING THIS STORY. I am not giving it up.

Now onto Chapter Twenty-four!

ESESESES

_Previously_

_As Lauren and Emily ran through the house, the parents were enjoying themselves and the girls' antics. For them, it was fun to see the girls act like normal girls._

_"It's great to see them being, well, girls." Steve said as he watched the girls._

_"It's great. At least they can have fun before things get very serious." Mr. Cruz said getting all the parents to agree with him."_

_"Ah, Sasha, welcome." Mr. Keeler said as he saw Sasha coming in with Chloe and Brian. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for Payson." Mr. Keeler shook hands with Sasha._

_"I would do it for any of the Rock girls." Sasha said as he looked at the parents._

_"Thank you, Sasha, very much." Mrs. Cruz said with a sincere smile._

_Before the parents could say anything else, the troop of girls came rushing down the stairs and into the theater room. Laughing, the parents and Sasha followed the girls to see what they would be watching, only to find them watching Spice World._

ESESESES

It had been a week and a half since the World's tryout and everything was in full gear. Training was increased and the girls were starting to get upset with Sasha and his regiment.

"I sure am glad today is Friday. I think anymore training this week and I was going to scream at him." Lauren stated as she walked out the locker room.

"He is not that bad, Lauren. He is making sure we are ready for World's." Payson told Lauren being followed by Emily and Kaylie.

"Do you need a drive home, Emily?" Kaylie asked as they made their way towards the exit.

"Sure." Emily agreed since she hadn't heard anything from either her mom or Sasha.

ESESESES

"Emily?" Sasha asked only to find an empty gym. "Emily?"

When he didn't hear any reply after calling her name a second time, he checked the female locker room only to find that it was empty as well. He was mere seconds away from getting into a full blown panic before realizing that Emily wouldn't do anything stupid.

'Please tell me you are ok.'

'I'm fine, Sasha. Kaylie drove me home. Didn't want to bother you.' Emily's reply caused him to slide down against the wall relieved. He quickly realized that the last time he was this nervous, since he was never afraid, was the day Emily was admitted to the hospital for her ordeal.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" He asked out loud only to have no answer given back to him.

ESESESES

On Monday morning, while being driven to the gym, Emily was feeling a bit guilty for leaving on Friday without letting Sasha know. They hadn't spoken all weekend and she was starting to blame herself. By the time she got to the gym, everyone was locked out with no Sasha in sight, that is when she noticed his trailer was gone and so was his car.

"What is going on?" Emily asked the girls while she walked up to them.

"I have no idea. His trailer is gone. You don't think he would have left us, do you?"

"Sasha isn't like Marty, Lauren. I'm sure there is a reason for this." Payson calmly told the girls.

Before another word could be said, Sasha's viper came speeding into the parking lot. He looked frazzled that everyone was shocked.

"I'm sorry everyone." He said while unlocking the doors, removing the alarm and walking to his office. "Now let's get to work."

Needless to say, everyone at the gym was on edge with Sasha's strange behavior. Today was one of those days were they feared him. Anything could set him off.

"Listen up, People." Sasha told his gym from his platform. "We have a new gymnast joining our gym. He will be here tomorrow and his name is Max Spencer. Please make him feel at home."

"YES!" That is all that was heard around the gym. Austin was happy that his friend was joining the crew.

"Yes, well, now get back to work." And, that was the last they heard of Sasha that day.

ESESESES

"Well, I hope tomorrow is better. After everything we have been through, I don't think I have ever been afraid of him like that." Kaylie said as all the girls walked out of the locker room.

"EMILY!" Sasha called out from his office, making everyone jump.

"Well, I will see you guys tomorrow. If I'm not here, call the cops, you know who did it." Emily said as they all laughed and walked their separate ways. "You wanted to see me, Sasha."

"Yes, Emily, come in and close the door." Sasha told her without lifting his head to look at her.

Emily quietly did as she was told and sat in front of him, waiting from some kind of acknowledgement from him, except his invitation to come in. It was a few minutes before Sasha finally placed his pen down and rubbed his hands in his face.

"First, I want to apologize for my behavior today. There is just a plethora of paper work that needs to be done before your girls head out to Worlds. Kim was sick today so I had to do most of it today. Hopefully tomorrow will be better." Sasha explained to Emily when he suddenly reached into his desk draw and pulled out a small box and gave it to Emily.

"What is this?"

"Well, it appears to be a gift. You might want to open it."

"A key? A key to what?" Emily asked Sasha once she opened her present.

"I got an apartment over the weekend. This is your key to it and you are welcome whenever you want. Even if I am not there, I want this place to be your haven." Sasha told Emily as he walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Oh thank you Sasha." Emily whispered into his ears once she had jumped into his arms, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you this weekend. I was busy moving. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it sure was a surprise. I thought you were upset with me about Friday when I left without saying anything to you."

"No, I was mostly worried than anything else."

"I love you, Sasha."

"I love you too, Emily." Sasha told her gently kissing her afterwards.

"So when can I see your new place?"

"I can show you where it is now, but you can only see the inside when I am done packing." Sasha told her as he led her to his car. "Now, let's get you home."

ESESESES

"So what did Sasha want last night?" Lauren asked Emily once they were all doing their stretches.

"He needed more information for Worlds. Apparently, your files already have the information that he needed."

"Do you think he will be cranky today?"

"Well, if Mrs. Keeler shows up, then no, but if she is sick again, than probably. Apparently there is a lot of paperwork that he needs to do and he has been doing them on his own."

"Thank god, there is Mrs. Keeler." Lauren said as she spotted her.

"Ya, thank god. We don't need him to be grouchy again." Emily said causing them to laughing and they were soon joined by Kaylie and Payson.

"What is going on?" Payson asked Lauren and Emily.

"Today should be a better day since your mom is here. Sasha has been swamped with paperwork and you saw yesterday's result." Emily told the girls.

"Girls, get to work. World's is approaching quickly. No time to waste." Sasha ordered from the platform.

"Well, at least, it's still better than yesterday." Kaylie said walking the Vault.

ESESESES

Again, really sorry for the lack of update! They should be coming at a minimum, once a month until finished. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.


	25. Arriving at Worlds

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break It. Using for my entertainment.  
I want to apologize for not updating in February - grandma passed away and got into a car accident! March - went all out and did the bathroom renovations. I will make it up to you.

Now onto Chapter Twenty-five!

ESESESESES

Previously

_"So what did Sasha want last night?" Lauren asked Emily once they were all doing their stretches._  
_"He needed more information for Worlds. Apparently, your files already have the information that he needed."_  
_"Do you think he will be cranky today?"_  
_"Well, if Mrs. Keeler shows up, then no, but if she is sick again, than probably. Apparently there is a lot of paperwork that he needs to do and he has been doing them on his own."_  
_"Thank god, there is Mrs. Keeler." Lauren said as she spotted her._  
_"Ya, thank god. We don't need him to be grouchy again." Emily said causing them to laughing and they were soon joined by Kaylie and Payson._  
_"What is going on?" Payson asked Lauren and Emily._  
_"Today should be a better day since your mom is here. Sasha has been swamped with paperwork and you saw yesterday's result." Emily told the girls._  
_"Girls, get to work. World's is approaching quickly. No time to waste." Sasha ordered from the platform._  
_"Well, at least, it's still better than yesterday." Kaylie said walking the Vault._

ESESESESES

The girls training had been intense. Two weeks before Worlds, Sasha had all the girls stay in Boulder for training. Kelly was staying with Emily and Jordan at Payson's. He wanted everyone close to the Rock.

"As much as I am excited for World's. I can't wait for it to be done. Sasha can be such a drill sergeant." Jordan told the girls as they took their lunch break.

"HA! We have him all the time. You just have him now and for World's!" Lauren said causing Kaylie, Payson and Emily to agree with her. "But he isn't soo bad. He just wants to make sure that we are at our best and see us win."

"And knowing Sasha. Next week shouldn't be as intense. He will make sure we have our routines done path and we are well rested. That is what he did for National." Payson told Kelly and Jordan about Sasha's way.

"So if he is the coach for the Olympic teams, how bad do you think he will be?" Jordan asked seriously and the only replied she got was the Rock girls' faces paled to a deadly white.

"All right Girls, lunch is done. Even though today is Friday, there is no need to be slacking off."

ESESESESES

Monday came too soon and the rest of the week just flew by, and the girls were back at the gym training, albeit a lot more relaxed than last week. They also had their Worlds interview schedule among their training. Sasha had scheduled everyone so they would have the same amount of training and an one and one with him to fine tune their routines.

"Emily, it's your turn to stay tonight." Sasha asked on Friday afternoon. "Your Vault needs a few tweaks."

"Sure thing, Coach." Emily said as she ran to tell her mother.

The rest of the day had gone without any problems and the interviews had gone amazingly well. All the girls were ready to go and win. The only thing left was Emily's one on one with Sasha.

Emily's sat on the Vault table waiting for everyone to leave and her one on one with Sasha. She knew her Vault's DOD was very high. She couldn't figure out what more Sasha wanted for her Vault.

"Emily, please do your routine you are going to use at Worlds." Sasha demanded as soon as he had locked the doors and back in the main training area.

Without question or a word, Emily did what Sasha asked of her. She knew he would be nit-picking her routine at the moment to make sure everything was alright.

"The only thing that I would suggest, Emily, is when you are in the air, try to keep your hands tighter to your chest. You never know with the judges, they might penalize you on that if they feel like it. Do it again."

"Ok." Emily answered while walking back to the Vault start.

After a few runs of her Vault routine and Sasha finding it as perfect as humanly possible, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her in the process.

"I missed you so much." Sasha said against her lips.

"I missed you too. This week as been so busy with Worlds."

"I know. After Worlds are done, I'm going to give your girls a week vacation before your two weeks of training here and then it's off to the USA Training Centre for 8 weeks."

"8 weeks? I don't know how I am going to do it without you there."

"You will figure out a way. You are strong. Now, let's not talk about training. I just want your in my arms for the time being." Sasha told her and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his office.

ESESESESES

Saturday evening, all the girls gathered up at the airport with most of the parents. Emily's and Jordan's parents couldn't make it, but they would have amazing supporters there for them as well.

"Alright, Girls, here are your tickets. Please don't lose them. You lose them, you are staying home." Sasha said as he handed out the tickets. "Now, when we land in Rio, we are going straight to the hotel. Now, the Press will be there, so please don't talk to them. Just smile, wave a bit, and go straight in the hotel. Once we are all settled, there will be a small press session as a whole team. Wait for that before answering any questions. Are we clear?" Sasha stated and quickly heard everyone agreed with him. "Good, now let's get this show on the road."

Everyone made it through airport security without any problems and quickly found their seat only to find that the girls all had first class tickets along with Sasha while the parents were in economy, letting the girls enjoy themselves.

ESESESESES

"This is the Captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelt. We will be landing in 30 minutes. Thank you for flying American Airlines."

All throughout the planes, clicking noise were heard. People placing their belt back on. The only thing that was different was that Emily was practically bouncing in her seat. She couldn't wait to compete. For her, those 30 minutes were the longest that she had ever spent.

"Calm down, Emily. We will be there soon!" Kaylie said as she grew annoyed with Emily's excitement.

"I know. I just can't wait." Emily smiled as she calmed down somewhat.

The planes touched down with perfect smoothness and everyone was out. The girls were all buzzing at the moment and once they met up with the parents, they grabbed their luggages.

"Girls, now listen carefully, we have two full-size waiting for us at the exit. Stick together. We don't want to lose anyone here. Once we get to the hotel, Mrs. Keeler is going to check us all in, so just wait in the lobby. Once you are assign to your room, go to it, unpack, grab a snack and rest. We have the team interview at 4:00pm. Once done, we will have supper at the hotel."

"Ok, Sasha." All six girls said as they held on to their luggage for dear life.

Once they found their vans, the girls, Sasha, Summer and Kim got in one van while the rest got into the second van. They made it to the hotel much earlier than expected because the press went into a frenzy when they arrived. Sasha let the way with the girls behind him and Summer and Kim behind the girls.

"Kaylie, how do you feel to be competing at the Worlds?"

"Kelly, how is this different from last year's Worlds?

Questions were shot out left and right, but with their promise to Sasha, the girls didn't say anything. Not a peep.

"The girls will answer your questions at the press conference this afternoon!" That was the only comment that came out of the USA team.

Once inside, the girls sat down in the lobby with Sasha while Kim checked them in and got their room key.

"Ok, Girls, the NGO is trusting you here and got you a suite for the 6 of you. If anything gets out of control, we will separate you up, but please don't let it come to that."

"You can count on us, Sasha. This is part of our dreams and we got this far, we will not let it be ruined." Kaylie, acting as Captain, said for all the girls.

"Ok, so here are your keys, Girls." Kim said as she handed the girls their keys. "Sasha's room is directly in front of yours. Mine and Summer's is next to his. If there is anything that you need, please find us. Now off you go."

The girls practically ran to the elevator but had to wait. While waiting for it, Summer, Kim and Sasha got to them just as the elevator arrived. Their rooms were on the 13th floor and facing the beautiful beach.

"Wow, would you look at this view." Lauren said as she pressed against the window. "Oh man, look at the beach. Too bad we can't enjoy it."

"Oh wow! I never seen anything like this before." Jordan said next to Lauren. "Hey Sasha, do you think we will have time to go to the beach?"

"I don't think so, Jordan. We are here for Worlds and we go back home the next day. Now, I suggest you unpack, grab a snack and be ready for your press conference at 4:00pm."

"Oh man." Jordan sighed disappointedly.

ESESESESES

"Kaylie, how does it feel to finally be here?

"It feels great to be here. I can't wait to go out there and compete against some of the best team out there."

"Emily, a lot of people were sure that you wouldn't make the National Team, but you did and even the Worlds Team, how does that feel for you?"

"Feels amazing. I had a lot of intense training but I have some of the greatest support out there. My coach, my teammates which are my best friends and my family. I couldn't ask for a better support group." The crowd awwed at Emily's response.

"Payson, you were a power gymnast and now you are an artistic gymnast. Can you tell us a bit on how that happen?"

"Well after my accident, I grew a bit taller, so some tricks were harder to perform. Sasha, being the awesome coach that he is, took it upon himself and thought me to be an artistic gymnast for the Floor, but also a bit of the power gymnast for other apparatus. It was a grueling process, but he made it work."

The questions kept on going until Emily's stomach growled loudly enough that the questions quickly stopped and they were led out of the press conference and quickly into the restaurant for supper.

"Alright, Ladies, now I want you to go to your room, relax and go to bed early tonight. Worlds starts tomorrow." Sasha told the girls after they had finished eating and they all made their way to their rooms.

ESESESESES

Hope you like it! Don't forget to review. 


	26. Worlds

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break It. Using for my entertainment.  
Two chapters in one month. Makes up for February and March.

Now onto Chapter Twenty-six!

ESESESESES

Previously

_"Kaylie, how does it feel to finally be here?_

_"It feels great to be here. I can't wait to go out there and compete against some of the best team out there."_

_"Emily, a lot of people were sure that you wouldn't make the National Team, but you did and even the Worlds Team, how does that feel for you?"_

_"Feels amazing. I had a lot of intense training but I have some of the greatest support out there. My coach, my teammates which are my best friends and my family. I couldn't ask for a better support group." The crowd awwed at Emily's response._

_"Payson, you were a power gymnast and now you are an artistic gymnast. Can you tell us a bit on how that happen?"_

_"Well after my accident, I grew a bit taller, so some tricks were harder to perform. Sasha, being the awesome coach that he is, took it upon himself and thought me to be an artistic gymnast for the Floor, but also a bit of the power gymnast for other apparatus. It was a grueling process, but he made it work."_

_The questions kept on going until Emily's stomach growled loudly enough that the questions quickly stopped and they were led out of the press conference and quickly into the restaurant for supper._

_"Alright, Ladies, now I want you to go to your room, relax and go to bed early tonight. Worlds starts tomorrow." Sasha told the girls after they had finished eating and they all made their way to their rooms._

ESESESESES

At 5:30 am, when everything was quiet, except for an alarm clock going off and banging at the door. Emily crawled out of bed and opened the door to find Sasha up and ready to go. As soon as he saw her, he grinned at her hair. It was all over the place.

"Morning." Sasha told her before sneaking a small kiss on her lips. "Wanna get the girls up and ready. We have to be at the gym before 7:00am."

"Ya, the alarm just went off. I will make sure we are done very soon." Emily said before closing the door on Sasha and went to wake up the rest of the girls.

Each of the girls moaned and groaned as they got out of bed and went about their morning routine. They were used to getting up this early, but the beds were so comfortable that it felt like a sin to get out. If they could, they would have probably stayed in bed all day.

"Make sure you have something light but nutritious." Sasha said as he walked by them to get his own breakfast. "Don't want you girls sick on the mats because you ate too much or not enough."

"Oh gross, Sasha. I did not need that picture in my head. Thanks a lot." Lauren told him with her attitude, but giggling afterwards.

ESESESESES

The parents and supporters were in their seats by 7:00 and the girls were ready to go as well. All the Nationals anthems were played of all the the teams. Rules were explained so everyone knew exactly what they were and it was also announced that the Top 4 teams of today's competition would be advancing into next day's competition.

The Russian and Chinese teams were ranking in the high scores with the USA team right behind them. It didn't matter what they did. It just wasn't enough to beat the two other teams at the moment.

Sasha was able to tell that it was affect the girls greatly. They wanted to be in the Top 4 really bad that they were pushing hard and making a few mistakes. They had dropped down to fifth place by mid-day.

"Look, I know that you are given you are trying your hardest, but while doing so, you are making mistakes that you usually don't do and that is what is costing you. You know your routines, stick with them. Don't let the Russians and the Chinese get into your head. They want you to fail. Show them what you are made of; that you won't back down without a fight." Sasha gave them a pep talked.

The rest of the day, the competition had gotten harder and the girls were now in fourth place, and at the end of the day, with the last routine, Kelly Parker took her position and did her routine on the uneven bars. They had to wait a bit, but with her result, they had secured the fourth place and going into the second day of competition.

ESESESESES

"Girls, I know today was hard. They Russians and Chinese got into your heads today and that is why you were making all the mistake. They were small but significant enough for the judges to deduct those points. I want you to relax and focus for tomorrow. I don't care what you do but just make sure you don't let them get into those pretty heads of yours. You are stronger than they are. Can you girls do that for me?" Sasha told them as they all listen to him in their room.

"Tomorrow, we will make you proud, Sasha." Emily told him as she grabbed Kelly's and Payson's hand which caused the girls to grabbed each other's hand and Jordan and Lauren grabbed Sasha.

"Thank you, but I am already proud of all of you. Just make yourself proud tomorrow." Sasha said as they had a group hug and walked out the door.

"I know, let's all crash in the living room. Slumber party." Lauren said smiling and the girls split up into their room, grabbed their stuff and settled into the living room for the night.

ESESESESES

Day Two of the Worlds started off with Sasha entering the girls' room at 5:30am only to find them all sleeping in the living room peacefully. He smiled at himself when he realized he would be walking them up. He turned all the lights on waking them up in the process.

"Let's go girls. We have competition to win!" Sasha told them when they all sat up.

"Ok, Sasha. Please tell me we have somewhat of a vacation after this."

"Yes, Lauren, you are going to get a week's vacation before heading to the USA Training Centre. Now up!"

"Oh thank god. Can't wait for that vacation." Lauren exclaimed as she rolled out of her make-shift bed.

"I want to you see at the gym at 6:45 am and ready to win."

"You got it, Boss Man." Jordan said as everyone got up.

ESESESESES

The day was going great compare to the day before. The USA team had kept third place all day and going strong. There was no mistake being done today. They were in their zone and for them, it was going to stick like that. Nothing was going to stop them from trying their very best and winning. All the girls were, in their own rights, on fire.

"Next up on Vault, from Team USA, Emily Kmetko." It was announced on the PA system.

"Good luck, Girl." "You got this, Emily." The rest of the team cheered on as Emily walked to the starting line.

'I'm getting a gold on this.' Emily thought to herself as she saluted and started running towards the Vault. She flew through the air and performed a Zamolodchikova-tsukahara. Everything went perfect until the ending. She had landed on her right foot, injuring it in the process. As soon as she saluted the judges after her routine, she collapse.

"Are you ok?" Sasha asked after he rushed over to make sure she was alright. "Do you think you can do your second vault?"

"I'm fine but I'm not sure, I can try." Emily said to Sasha as he helped her up.

"Go for a handspring. Just complete the second vault. If you have too, land on one foot." Sasha told her as he helped her to the starting line. She saluted once more and started off running again, ignoring the pain and did a yamashita handspring, landed on one foot, quickly saluting the judges before collapsing again, landing the USA into first place for now.

The crowd was quiet until Austin started a slow clap which grew into a standing ovation for Emily as Sasha picked up her bridal style and carried her over to the medical station to be examined.

ESESESESES

By the time the last event, Floor, of the day was about to begin, Emily's foot was wrapped up and she was on crutches, but she stood by her team. She looked to the apparatus to see Kaylie about to beginning her routine.

The routine was strong and powerful. Kaylie had executed her tricks with grace and power. She had the crowd cheering for her, from start to finish. As soon as she had saluted the judges, she ran off to be with her team while everyone was waiting for the final score to be revealed. The jumbo began to move, showing third and second place, and then finally, first place, the USA! The girls screamed and jumped into Emily. They had prevailed and won! They all made it to the podium as one and helped Emily get on.

"Can you believe it?" Emily said to Lauren.

"No, but I am so enjoying this!" Lauren smiled as she received her gold medal.

Sasha looked at the girls with proud. He knew they could win and they had proven it to him and themselves. As much as he was proud of the girls, he was even more proud of Emily and what she had accomplished today. A second vault with a very bad injured ankle.

As soon as they were done with the medal ceremony, the press went into a frenzy with questions. All wanting answers right away. The girls were too happy to care about it at the moment, but Emily just wanted to relax. Her ankle was bothering badly.

"I will help you to your room, Emily." Sasha volunteered as he helped her into the elevator.  
Once inside the girls' room, Sasha sat her down on the couch, elevated her foot on the coffee table and sat down beside her to watch a bit of TV, but not before stealing a passionate kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, Emily."

"I would do it for the team again."

"I'm sure they know that, but what I want to know is did you know that after the second vault, the US was in first place?"

"Seriously?" Emily asked while sitting up quickly.

"Yes. First place and with Kaylie's floor routine, it won us the gold." Sasha explained to her as she looked at her medal around her neck. "Now rest up. I'm sure the girls will be up here soon."

ESESESESES

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! This is me making it up to you guys. Hope you like it! Please review!


	27. USA Training Centre

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break It. Using for my entertainment.

Here is April's Chapter!

Now onto Chapter Twenty-seven

ESESESESES

Previously

_As soon as they were done with the medal ceremony, the press went into a frenzy with questions. All wanting answers right away. The girls were too happy to care about it at the moment, but Emily just wanted to relax. Her ankle was bothering badly. _

_"I will help you to your room, Emily." Sasha volunteered as he helped her into the elevator._

_Once inside the girls' room, Sasha sat her down on the couch, elevated her foot on the coffee table and sat down beside her to watch a bit of TV, but not before stealing a passionate kiss. _

_"I'm so proud of you, Emily." _

_"I would do it for the team again." _

_"I'm sure they know that, but what I want to know is did you know that after the second vault, the US was in first place?" _

_"Seriously?" Emily asked while sitting up quickly. _

_"Yes. First place and with Kaylie's floor routine, it won us the gold." Sasha explained to her as she looked at her medal around her neck. "Now rest up. I'm sure the girls will be up here soon."_

ESESESESES

As soon as the girls had stepped off the plane, the news crews had gone insane. Asking questions left and right; taking their pictures. It was completely insane. Sasha had made sure that all their parents would be there to escort the girls home. He had given them the week off to rest and relax, but unfortunately, he would have no such luck.

Sasha was sitting at his desk doing the required paper work needed for the USA Training Centre. He was responsible for the 6 World Team member's medical forms. Busy with his work, when his phone rang, he just reached over and picked it up.

"Rocky Gymnastic Centre, Sasha speaking."

"Mr. Belov, just the man I wanted to speak with. I heard the Girls did fantastic."

"Yes, they did. What can I help you with, sir?"

"The reason of this call, Belov, is the Training Centre and Olympic Committee had meeting last week and they unanimously agreed they want you to coach the Olympic team."

"Do I have to decide now? If so, I will have to say no. I need to make sure the Rocky is taken care before making any decision like that."

"Just let us know by the end of the week, Mr. Belov. We understand that you are the head coach of the Rocky and need to think about all your gymnasts. I will await your call."

"Bye." Sasha said as he hung up. He was at a lost and didn't know what to do. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Emily saying that they needed to meet up tonight at his place.

ESESESESES

At 7:30pm, there was a knock on Sasha's door. He had given Emily a key, but being her first time there, she felt the need to knock first.

"Hey." Sasha smiled as he opened the door and welcomed her in. "There is no need to knock. That is why I gave you a key."

"I know, but I wanted to. Nice place you have here."

"Thanks. Now let me give you a tour so you don't get lost." Sasha grabbed her hand and showed her around.

Finishing his tour with the living room, they sat on the couch. Emily practically sitting on his lap, holding each other.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I got a call from the USA Training Centre today. They want me to coach the Olympic team."

"What did you tell them?" Emily shocked at the news.

"I have until the end of the week to decide. I told them I had to make sure that the Rock is being taken care of should I decide to coach. I also wanted to make sure that it's ok with you. We will be spending even less time together."

"Do you want to do it, Sasha?"

"It would be a great opportunity, Emily. I've been an Olympian twice. To coach a new generation, it would be great."

"Do it. We might be spending less time together, but after everything is done, we will have the rest of our lives together. If it means that we have to sacrifice a bit now to have our dreams come true, then, I think, it's worth it."

Sasha didn't know what to do with Emily's answer. She was truly incredible and he was happy to have her in his arms. He kissed her passionately and poured his emotions into it.

"Ok. I will do it. Just don't tell the girls. I want them to be a surprise when they see their new Olympic coach."

"You, Sasha, are truly evil." Emily laughed as she curled up in his arms and Sasha let out an evil laugh causing the both of them to fall into a full belly laugh.

ESESESESES

The next morning, Sasha had called all of the Rock coaches into his office for an emergency meeting. The last time a meeting like this had happen, Marty had left and they were out a coach for a few weeks until Sasha showed up.

"Yesterday, I got a call from the USA Training Centre. They want me to coach the Olympic team. I told them I need to make sure the Rock was being taken care before I made any decision. I have until the end of the week to decide."

"Have you decided?"

"Yes, I will be the new coach, but I am not leaving you guys without another coach. I called my father last night and he decided to help you guys which I am away. He may be old and rude, but he is very well trained. He was my coach when I was in the Olympics. You guys will do fine with him."

All his coaches were happy to hear the news. Another renowned coach to the Rock while another one would be coaching the Olympic team. This year, the Rock was on top of the gymnastic world.

At the end of the day, Sasha had called the USA Training Centre and told them he had everything figured out at the Rock and would be the new gymnastic coach for the Olympic team. The only thing he asked from them was not to let any of the gymnasts know who the coach would be until they all met up with each other on the first day and then they would see who their coach would be. The Training Centre agreed with his demand.

ESESESESES

Monday had came too quickly and all the Rock girls were back in training. Kelly and Jordan had gone back to their home gym until they would meet up again for the Training Centre. Being on the World Team had earned them a spot in the Training Centre, but they would have to earn a spot on the Olympic team.

"I can't believe that this time next Monday, we will be at the Training Centre. I can't wait." Payson said as she worked on her stretches.

"Me too. I can't wait. Do you have an idea who the coach is going to be?" Kaylie asked hoping the girls would have an idea.

"GET TO WORK, GIRLS!"

"As long as it's not Sasha, I think we will be fine." Lauren told them as they all walked towards their apparatus.

"I heard that, Lauren" Sasha said from his platform.

"You were supposed too." The girls giggled at the comment. Sasha just walked in his office with a grin on his face. 'Just you wait, Lauren. You will have a big surprise'.

ESESESESES

The girls were leaving Friday morning for the Training Centre. They had to be there for Saturday morning for orientation and then on Monday, first day of training, they would meet their new coach. They had their last training session with Sasha Thursday evening and had said their good byes.

"Thank you for everything Sasha. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I owe you everything." Payson told him as she hugged him.

"You did the work, Payson. I just pushed you and just make sure you keep pushing."

Kaylie had given him a big hug and thanked him. She tried to hid her tears but couldn't. Sasha just held her more and let her say her way of good bye. She was fine a few minutes later.

"I am going to miss you, Sasha." Lauren told him.

"I thought you would be happy to get rid of me, especially after your comment on Monday." Sasha laughed as he pulled her into a hug causing the rest of the girls to laugh.

"I know, but I am still going to miss you and your bossy ways"

"Just remember, your new coach will be probably be a drill sergeant and then you will really be missing me." He let go of Lauren and pulled Emily in his arms for her hug as well. "Just be yourself, Emily, and don't let anyone get you down. You have been through so much and faced those challenges head on. You will do great."

"Thank you, Sasha." Before Emily could let go of Sasha, the rest of the girls joined in, making it into a group hug.

"I will miss you, Girls. I know you will do great. Now go home and get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you." Sasha told them before they all left the gym.

ESESESESES

"Ah, my Son, how are you doing?" Dmitri Belov said as he walked into his son's office.

"I'm fine. Just getting everything together for you before I leave. You have my cell number, just in case you need to call me. Oh, and here is the key to my apartment."

"I have your number, Son, now go before you are late. I will have everything under control. You have nothing to worry about. "

"Thank you, Dad. I really appreciate it." Sasha told his father as he hugged him.

"You know, this new woman in your life, has done miracles. Keep her."

"How did you know? No, I don't need to you. You always knew everything when I was growing up. Now, let's go introduce you to the Rock gymnasts." Sasha said as he walked out of his office with his father onto the platform and gathered his gymnasts to him.

"Now, I have to be away for a bit, but my father Dmitri Belov, will be hear to coach. He coached me when I was at the Olympics. You are in great hands. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him. He is here to help you."

ESESESESES

Over the weekend, the girls had gotten their room set up and met up with Kelly and Jordan. They had just relaxed together, trying to figure out competition and who the new coach would be. They had all spotted the young, over-energetic, Wendy, who was also trying for the Olympic team.

"So tomorrow, we have to be at the gym for 8:00 am to start training and we find out who the new coach is." Kaylie told the girls as she looked over their schedule.

"How about we meet up and head to the gym for 7:30? Being there early couldn't hurt. It could intimidate competition."

"Good idea, Lauren. That is what we will do." Kaylie told the rest of the World team and they all went to bed, knowing tomorrow would be a hectic day.

At 6:15 am, the girls' alarm clocks started beeping, waking them up. After all the years of getting up early in the morning, the girls were still not morning persons, but they had breakfast and were ready on time. Without a problem, they had met up and made it to the gym by 7:30 am, being the first one there. They could see the light in the Coach's Office on and people in there.

"Let's do light stretches for now." Emily suggested as they sat down and started on their stretches.

While the girls were stretches, they never noticed that someone was watching them. The Head Coach along with members of the Olympic Committee. The committee was impressed with the girls showing early and starting their stretches; the Head Coach, he was used to this.

At 7:50, all the girls were in the gym, some were doing light stretches; some were getting to know the other girls, but at 8:00 on the dot, the Olympic Committee came out and gathered all of the girls' attention.

"Good morning, Girls. I would like to congratulate all of you for making this far. I believe making a decision for the 2012 Olympics is going to be a hard choice. Now, before I introduce you to your new coach, I would like to say that if we receive the knowledge that any of you has done anything illegal and against the regulation during your stay here, you will be removed from the Training Centre immediately. Is that understood?" All the girls nodded their head. "Good, now for the 2012 Olympics female gymnastic team, the Head Coach is no other than Sasha Belov."

As soon as he heard his name, Sasha walked out of his new office. He could see that some of the girls were in awed with him, but he could clearly see that the World team was horrified to see him.

"Oh no!"

"I heard that Ms. Tanner."

ESESESESES

Another chapter done. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.


	28. First week at USATC

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break It. Using for my entertainment. To make it easier, when I'm writing about Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, Payson, Kelly and Jordan all together, I will refer to them as the World girls.

Here is May's Chapter!

Now onto Chapter Twenty-eight

ESESESESES

Previously

"_Good morning, Girls. I would like to congratulate all of you for making this far. I believe making a decision for the 2012 Olympics is going to be a hard choice. Now, before I introduce you to your new coach, I would like to say that if we receive the knowledge that any of you has done anything illegal and against the regulation during your stay here, you will be removed from the Training Centre immediately. Is that understood?" All the girls nodded their head. "Good, now for the 2012 Olympics female gymnastic team, the Head Coach is no other than Sasha Belov." _

_As soon as he heard his name, Sasha walked out of his new office. He could see that some of the girls were in awed with him, but he could clearly see that the World team was horrified to see him._

"_Oh no!"_

"_I heard that Ms. Tanner."_

ESESESESES

During the first day, all the girls had been evaluated on each apparatus. Sasha wanted to know everyone's strongest and weakest apparatus. During the 10 weeks there, he would make sure that everyone was given their fair chance at earning their spot on the Olympic team.

At the lunch break, everyone was sitting into groups of their choice. Lauren, Kaylie, Payson, Emily, Kelly, and Jordan were sitting together on their make-shift table. They had grabbed two foam blocks and were using them as table.

"So I see the World team is too good to sit with other people." Wendy said standing over them with new friends.

"No. We are sitting together because we are all best friends." Kelly told her as she stood up.

"GIRLS! BACK TO WORK!"

"He doesn't need to yell." Wendy told her friends as they walked away.

"Just you wait. You haven't seen what he can really do." Emily said knowing that her statement was true.

ESESESESES

By the end of the day, all the girls were sitting down on the mat as Sasha had ordered.

"Today was a great day, Girls, but just so you know, from now on, it will get more difficult as the day goes by. If you have any difficulty with any apparatus, please come see me right away. We will make sure that you are at your peek. Now, I want you to have a good night sleep. Tomorrow, training really starts."

Most of the girls were shocked at Sasha's statement that it would get more difficult as each day went by.

"You know when Sasha told us the Head Coach would be a drill sergeant; he could have told us that he was going to be the coach." Lauren said as they walked into their room.

"He probably just wanted to surprise us." Emily said trying to stay convincing.

"Well, I don't like his surprises."

"Lighten up, Lauren. It couldn't have been worst. It could have been Beals."

ESESESESES

The first week of training had gone as smooth as it could go. Some of the girls were being catty towards the others, but that was to be expected with so many girls all competing for the same thing. When Friday came, they were all happy; they would have the weekend to relax a bit, especially after the day's training. Sasha was pushing and making sure they were at their best.

Friday night, the World girls were hanging out at the campus recreation room. It had food, music, entertainment; everything a young adult would want to wine down. Even some of the coaches would come to the rec. room and relax as well. Sasha and the Men's Gymnastic coach were sitting down and going over certain plan.

"BACK OFF LADY!" Jordan had yelled causing everyone in the rec. room to look over. She had also pushed another girl away.

Before anyone knew what had happen, a fight had broken out between the girls. Sasha and the other coach ran over to break up the fight. Sasha was surprise when he saw Wendy fighting Jordan; he was even more surprise that Wendy was throwing the punches and Jordan was just blocking the shots and not throwing any hit back. He separated both girls and placed himself between them.

"All gymnastic girls will report to the gym tomorrow morning at 7 am."

"We aren't supposed to train tomorrow." Wendy piped up.

"I don't care. You will all report to the gym tomorrow." Sasha repeated his statement.

"Coach Belov, we weren't involved in this fight." One of the female gymnasts stated nervously.

"Again, I don't care. You girls are all here for the same thing. If you can't be a team now, you certainly won't be a team at the Olympics. Tomorrow morning, 7 am sharp. If you are late, don't bother showing up at all. You will be cut immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes." All his gymnasts told him.

"Good. Now go to bed. You will need it for tomorrow." Sasha told them. He walked away from them.

ESESESESES

At 7:00 am, Saturday morning, all the girls were in the gym, waiting on Sasha to show up. They all noticed that climbing ropes were hanging from the rafters. The scene was very familiar to the Rock girls. They knew what was coming up, so they started doing their stretches and Kelly and Jordan followed suit.

"Don't just stand there! Stretch up, Ladies." Sasha ordered as he walked into the gym with a fellow coach.

Both coaches watched as the girls stretched. Sasha already knew who he would 'interrogate' to get the information he needed while the other coach would supervise the rest of the girls.

"The coach here will tell you what you need to do. He will be marking everything, especially if you are complaining. The Rock girls know what is about to happen, so they will lead. Emily, I need to see you in my office." Sasha told everyone and walked away to his office with Emily following him.

"Welcome to hell" Lauren told Wendy as she started her rope climb.

ESESESESES

"I wish we could be meeting like this under better circumstances." Sasha said to Emily as they sat down. "But I would like for you to tell me exactly what happen."

"It's alright Sasha, maybe next time." Emily smiled at him. "We were all sitting down, enjoying down time. Since Worlds, we have become good friends so it just comes natural to hang out. Then, randomly, Wendy and her friends came over to us and at one point, Wendy said something that really pushed Jordan over the edge which is when she pushed Wendy away. That is when Wendy decided to start punching. Jordan never threw a punch, she just blocked them, I swear; and then you came in and stopped everything."

"What did Wendy say to Jordan?"

"She told us she couldn't figure out how we had gotten on the World team and we weren't that spectacular. She said afterwards that we must have done 'special services' to you in order for you to pick us for the team. That is when Jordan reacted."

Sasha was quiet for a moment. He knew he had to do something about Wendy before her statement started a rumor. "You can go and train with the rest of the girls, and no complaining."

"I know. We work as a team, we practice as a team, and we suffer as a team." Emily said as she walked out of the office and joined the girls.

ESESESESES

While the girls were going through their boot camp, member of the USA Training Centre and the Olympic Committee had came in and gone straight into Sasha's new office.

"What's going on, Sasha? I hear your girls got caught fighting."

"One of the girls said something that should not have been said whatsoever."

"Explain to us what happen, Mr. Belov." As the member of the Olympic Committee and Training Centre sat down and listen to Sasha's story.

Just as Sasha had finished his story, the girls were finishing up the boot camp session. Wendy and Jordan had been called into the office. Jordan had been told that due to the fact that she hadn't thrown a punch, she would be supervised just to be safe. As for Wendy, she had been told that her comment was a very serious accusation; one that should not have been made whatsoever. She was told that any minor offence she did next, she would be thrown out of the Training Centre without any questions. Her parents had been advised as well.

When both girls left Sasha's office, Jordan relayed the information to the World girls, just so they would know what is going on with Wendy.

"Now, I want you girls to know that until the team is chosen, you are a team as a whole. Remember these words, 'Work as team, practice as a team, suffer as a team.' I don't want to see something like this happen again. See you all on Monday morning. Have a good weekend." Sasha told them as he went back into his office.

ESESESESES

For the rest of the weekend, the World girls had kept to their room, talking away, enjoying the rest of the weekend they had. After what had happen with Wendy, they had a slight idea that the next week of training would be intense.

Emily had been a bit disappointed that she hadn't heard a word from Sasha. She knew that they had to be really careful, but she just wanted a word out of him that wasn't related to gymnastics. She was hoping as the weeks went by, it would get easier.

ESESESESES

Sorry for the small chapter, but hey, at least it's a May chapter. Hopefully, June will be a lot better. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.


	29. Day at USATC

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break It. Using for my entertainment. To make it easier, when I'm writing about Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, Payson, Kelly and Jordan all together, I will refer to them as the World girls.

Here is July's Chapter!

Now onto Chapter Twenty-nine

ESESESESES

Previously:

_For the rest of the weekend, the World girls had kept to their room, talking away, enjoying the rest of the weekend they had. After what had happen with Wendy, they had a slight idea that the next week of training would be intense._

_Emily had been a bit disappointed that she hadn't heard a word from Sasha. She knew that they had to be really careful, but she just wanted a word out of him that wasn't related to gymnastics. She was hoping as the weeks went by, it would get easier._

ESESESESES

On Monday, as the Girls started to arrive, they were surprise to see that Sasha was already there, waiting for them to show up. He was ready for them. He watched all of them as they stretched. He was making pairs from what he could see. The girls would learn to work with someone else.

"Alright, Ladies, today, you are going to be in teams of two, of my choosing. You will have challenges to compete as a team." Sasha explained to the girls and splitting them in teams afterward. He had made sure that none of the World girls were together.

"Now, here are your challenges." He gave each team their list of challenges. Once each team had their sheet, he walked back to his viewing platform. "There will be a prize for the winning team. Now, GO!"

The girls left with their partners into different directions. Sasha had spent the whole weekend organizing this challenge and had made sure that it would last all day. He had no idea what the prize would be, but he figured he would decide that as the girls were doing their challenges. Hell, he might even let them decide on their own prize.

ESESESESES

As the girls were doing their challenges, Sasha was sitting in his office, making the schedules for the upcoming weeks and looking through everyone's file to check their records.

They were all good. They had to be since they were all here. After checking through Wendy's file, he knew that he would have problems with her. He would work with her, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

A knocking at the door removed Sasha from his reading, he was surprise to see the officials of the USATC in his office. "How can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell us why none of your girls are training?"

"Well, at the moment, they are working together, as a team, and doing challenges. They should be starting to arrive soon, actually."

Within a few minutes, the first team of girls had started to arrive. He wasn't too surprise to see that the winning team containing one of the Rock girls. He knew that when it came to competition, they were all fierce. He was happy to see that it was Emily's team coming in first and Payson's team in second.

Afterward, all the teams had arrived. They were surprise to see that the officials were there as well. It was quickly explained that the winning team was Emily's team and Sasha had offered the two girls free supper at a restaurant of their choice. They seem to like the idea.

ESESESESES

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly, especially after the day of challenges. It was easier for them to work as a team. Wendy was still proving to be a bit of a challenge, but hey, Sasha would do his best. That is why he was here.

After he was done looking through all the files, he remembered seeing Emily's birthday was this upcoming weekend. He needed to get her a birthday present and he knew what exactly to get, a charm bracelet. He remembered that she had mentioned she had always wanted one. This birthday, he would make it come through. Closing up his office and gym, he made his way to his car, the beautiful Viper that had the boys' full attention, and went to the nearest jewelry store.

Saturday morning had rolled around and Emily was woken up by a constant knocking on her dorm's door. Quickly getting up, she opened the door revealing a messenger with a package. One that was in her name.

"Thanks." Emily told the messenger and closed the door. She opened the package quickly and found what she knew to be a jewelry box and a note saying 'Happy Birthday, S'. She knew exactly from who it was.

She quickly placed the bracelet on her wrist before the girls came crashing in and celebrated her birthday.

ESESESESES

Wendy had seen the party going on with the Girls from a far. She knew it was Emily's birthday from the way the girls were acting. She knew these girls were her biggest competition. While thinking, she remembered seeing Sasha dropping off a package at the messenger section. Now, Wendy wasn't sure if the package had gone to Emily or someone else. She liked Sasha as a coach so she wasn't ready to make accusation that weren't true.

She figured that she would go investigating into this. If Sasha and Emily had any "connection", she would find out and making sure that everyone knew it. She would take out her competition, making sure she had a spot on the Olympic team.

ESESESESES

A new week had started and Sasha knew that he was going to have to start sending people home. He knew some of the girls had improved and others, not so much. At this point, he was getting pressure from the NGO to make cuts. It was early morning when he received a call from the NGO's new representative, Regina Turner. She was letting him know that he really needed to start sending girls home.

He didn't like the situation, but he knew as an Olympic coach, he had no choice. Later on that day, 4 girls had been sent home.

Now, due to the cuts, Sasha had paired up the girls into different teams. Lauren and Payson, Kaylie and Kelly, Jordan and Wendy, and Emily with Colleen. Lauren, Payson, Kaylie and Kelly were in one of the dorms, while Jordan, Wendy, Emily and Colleen were in another. Most of the girls were happy with their new partner, some weren't.

ESESESESES

I apologize for the very short chapter. I just finished watching the last MIOBI season so now I have a better knowledge of where to take the story. I promise to make it up to you.


	30. Family Day

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break it. Using for my entertainment. To make it easier, when I'm writing about Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, Payson, Kelly and Jordan all together, I will refer to them as the World girls.

Now, onto Chapter Thirty

ESESESESES

_Previously:_

_Now, due to the cuts, Sasha had paired up the girls into different teams. Lauren and Payson, Kaylie and Kelly, Jordan and Wendy, and Emily with Colleen. Lauren, Payson, Kaylie and Kelly were in one of the dorms, while Jordan, Wendy, Emily and Colleen were in another. Most of the girls were happy with their new partner, some weren't._

ESESESESES

Lauren had been on the beam when her hands had started feeling numb. She didn't know what to think of it and at the moment, she didn't have time to think. She had to focus on her Olympic dream.

"Lauren? Are you ok?" Payson had brought Lauren's attention back to training.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about my routine again. Now, let's see what you can do on the beam."

Payson was still not convince that Lauren was telling her the whole truth, but she would have to take it for the moment.

ESESESESES

Emily had been on the Vault with Colleen, helping her out with her routine when Sasha walked up to them, offering to help them out. They both knew that, for now, this was the closest they could get to each other. Emily found it really hard, but for her dreams, she knew Sasha would stay away from her. That is what a great coach did.

"How are you girls doing?" Sasha offered the girls, hoping to spend time, any time, with Emily.

"Thanks Coach, but we are good." Colleen said for the both of the girls.

Emily shot Sasha an apologetic smile. She so wanted to spend time with him as well, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to contain herself around him. She just wanted to be in his arms again, even for just a few minutes. Sasha understood the situation and left to get help out more girls.

ESESESESES

"GIRLS! Gather around, please." Sasha said as he maintained their attention. "This Friday, we are going to have a Family weekend and show your parents the progress you have made. We will create an amazing show." The girls seemed very happy with this news. "Also, at the end of the weekend, the NGO will be asking you to perform certain routine on several of apparatus. They, along with me, will be making another cut. Make me proud girls."

This announcement was told just before lunch break. Needless to say, during their lunch break, the girls were a bit nervous with what was going to happen.

While the girls were eating, Sasha was in his office making plans for the family weekend, especially what the girls were going to present to their family. He had an idea, a fabulous idea, but he wanted to talk with the girls before making anything final.

As lunch came to a finish, he and the girls were sitting down on the spring floor, discussion his idea. They all seemed to like the idea.

"So who is going to decide the girls to do the show?" Wendy asked very perky.

"I was thinking doing a small in-house competition and invited two members of the teams that are here and who are willing to help us and let them decide as a whole." Sasha suggested to the girls. "Does that sound like a good idea?"

The girls were generally happy with the idea. Sasha quickly dismissed them into training once he had their approval. For the moment, they were to focus on their routine to present to the NGO at the end of the weekend with the help of the assistant coaches.

Sasha had gone to his office and contacted a few of the coaches. The BMX, Wrestling, Men's Gymnastics and the Women's Swim Team had agreed. There would 8 people judging in total. They would be judging on Wednesday morning.

ESESESESES

For the last two days, all the girls had been perfecting their routines, they would be presenting to the 8 judges and later on, to the NGO.

Today was the day of the in-house competition and they were just hoping that the mystery judges would be able to do a good job. As the girls were stretching, the Swimming team and Men's gymnastics were the first to arrive, which they were followed by the Wrestling team and the BMX. They had shown up a bit late. They all quickly took their place and Sasha quickly explained to them what they were here for. He explained to them exactly what he was looking for on each of the apparatus and where he was going with his idea. They all agreed with it. Jake and Rigo were among the judges.

It had been a long day, but by the end of it, they had a girl for each of the apparatus. Lauren, being the Queen of the Beam, would, obviously, be on the beam. Payson would be on the uneven bars. Emily had been chosen to be on the vault and Jordan on the floor.

As cheese as it may sound, but Rigo was captivated by Payson while she was on the floor and uneven bars. As for Jake though, he was amazed by Lauren's passion on the beam.

ESESESESES

Family weekend had arrived quicker than they had assumed. Friday, the parents were told to arrive after 3:30 pm and the girls would be excused from training to spend time with their family. On Saturday, they would perform for the parents and Sunday, it would be for the NGO.

"Emily!" Chloe screamed as she saw her daughter. It had been a while and they were glad to see each other, but Emily was happier to see that her brother had been able to make it. "Now, you have to show us the campus." The Kmetko family took off for the evening.

Emily had truly enjoyed the night with her family. It was fun to be able to relax outside of the gym. Though, Emily couldn't keep thinking that if Sasha had been able to spend time with her, it would have made her night complete. She knew that if she wanted to keep her dream of going to the Olympic, she would have to sacrifice a few things now.

Saturday morning, the girls were all at the gym getting ready to perform. Payson knew that Lauren was still feeling a bit off. She could see it easily in how Lauren acted and perform. There was doubt.

"Are you ok, Lauren?" Payson asked as she approached her friend.

"I'm fine, Payson. Can you please drop it?"

"I'm worried about you. I think you shouldn't perform until you see a doctor."

"Look Payson, it's my life, my call." Lauren told Payson before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked Payson when she walked by Payson, getting ready to go to the Vault.

"Lauren, I'm worried about her." Payson explained.

"I'm sure Lauren will be fine. Now, let's get ready. We have a show to put on."

The show had gone spectacularly. The parents had loved the show and everything had gone according to Sasha's plans.

ESESESESES

'You got to sneak out tonight.' Emily's phone dinged as a text came in. She was glad to see who it was from.

'Where to?'

'Outside the compound. I will be waiting.'

Emily grabbed her hoodies and sneakers and quietly left the building, and quickly out of the complex. As soon as she had, she saw Sasha's green Viper waiting for her. Once inside the car, he took off and drove away from the USATC into a secluded area.

"Come on." Sasha told her as he grabbed a blanket from the car once he had arrived at his destination.

Without hesitation, she followed him. He grabbed her hands and brought her to the nearest beach. Emily was glad that she had brought her hoodie since the night was a bit chilly, even being wrapped up in Sasha's arms.

"I've missed you so much, Emily." He told her, squeezing her tightly for a second and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too. I can't wait for the Olympics to be done so we can be together officially."

"Now that you are 18, we won't have a problem legally. Just have to deal with the parents and such."

"And, let's not talk about them. It's just you and I for now." Emily told him as she snuggled more into his arms, enjoying his body heat.

ESESESESES

Just before Emily stepped out of the car, outside the complex, Sasha grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her back in and passionately kissed her. The pulled away from each other when the need for air was too great.

"Wow!" Emily said with a shy smile. He had never kissed her like that. Every nerve ending on her body was on high alert.

"I have wanted to kiss you for so long and I don't know when the next time I will be able to kiss you again. Now, get inside before we get in trouble." Sasha told her as he slapped her butt out of the car.

It was the first time that night that Sasha had noticed that his phone was blinking, letting him know that he had a text. Quickly checking it, he realized that they needed to be more careful now.

'One of your girls is sneaking out.'

ESESESESESES

Sunday the girls had started performing for the NGO and such. Emily, Jordan, Kelly, Kaylie had all done beautifully. Now it was Lauren and Payson's turn to be in front of the judges. They had only asked Payson to perform on the vault before moving to Lauren on the beam.

Just as Lauren was about to jump on the beam, Payson knew she had to do the right thing and stop Lauren from performing. The consequences be damned.

"Stop! Please, stop. She can't perform." Payson said as she ran in between the judges and Lauren.

"What is going on, Payson?" Sasha asked Payson as he saw Lauren get more upset. He realized that the situation was about to become out of control so he took the girls, Marcus and Regina into his office to settle this down.

ESESESESES


	31. USA Olympic Team

I don't own anything related to Make It or Break it. Using for my entertainment. To make it easier, when I'm writing about Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, Payson, Kelly and Jordan all together, I will refer to them as the World girls.

This chapters focuses on Emily and Lauren, but less on the other 4 girls.

Also, this is the final chapter! I could have done it in two parts, but I wanted to make it up to you guys! Lots of love!

Now, onto Chapter Thirty-one

ESESESESES

_Previously:_

_Sunday the girls had started performing for the NGO and such. Emily, Jordan, Kelly, Kaylie had all done beautifully. Now it was Lauren and Payson's turn to be in front of the judges. They had only asked Payson to perform on the vault before moving to Lauren on the beam. _

_Just as Lauren was about to jump on the beam, Payson knew she had to do the right thing and stop Lauren from performing. The consequences be damned._

"_Stop! Please, stop. She can't perform." Payson said as she ran in between the judges and Lauren._

"_What is going on, Payson?" Sasha asked Payson as he saw Lauren get more upset. He realized that the situation was about to become out of control so he took the girls, Marcus and Regina into his office to settle this down._

ESESESESES

"Ladies, gather around!" Sasha said from the waiting area just above the gym. "The NGO has been gracious enough and has hired two coaches to help you with your trial routine. Please welcome Coach McIntyre and Coach (Ray) Keegan." Every one was happy to hear the news, but Jordan wasn't too excited to have Coach Keegan there. "Now, Ladies, they are here to help you out."

During the day's training, anytime that Keegan came near Jordan, she quickly walked the other way. She wanted nothing to do with him. She had a secret and it wasn't about to ruin her gymnastic career.

Keegan had been working with Wendy. Jordan had seen the way he was touching her; it seemed like he was helping her out with some stretches, but Jordan knew better.

"Coach, in your opinion, who would say is my biggest competition?"

"Well, it's not really my place to say."

"I don't want to put you in a pickle, but I just want a hint so I can use it as a learning tool. Someone to look up too."

"Well, I would say the World team, but Emily Kmetko and Kaylie Cruz are both top contenders at the moment."

"Thanks Coach." Wendy said as she moved away from Coach Keegan, smiling.

"Jordan, your turn with Ray." McIntyre told her, but she quickly informed him that she had an appointment with the physical therapist.

ESESESESES

During training, Wendy had gone to see the gymnastic nutritionist. She had told Sasha that she wasn't feeling too good and he told her to go see her.

"I feel a cold coming on and I don't want to take something that I'm not supposed to."

Mrs. McIntyre had given her a sheet of medication that were banned and explained as well that taking pseudoephdrine would be an automatic disqualification. Wendy took the sheet and went straight to her room. She had some planning to do.

ESESESESES

Wendy has been in the kitchen preparing a smoothie. She had everything in the blender and scheming all the while doing it. She had poured the smoothie in two glasses. One of them, she had added the pseudoephdrine to it. She had mixed it in very good.

"Hey, I made too much smoothie so here is a glass." Wendy offered, extended the second glass to her team mate who had just entered the room. Perfect timing.

"Thanks." Emily told her as she grabbed the glass from her. "This is delicious."

ESESESESES

Lauren had received her operation from the specialist and everything had gone great. They had been monitoring her heart rate while running on a treadmill to make sure her heart didn't spike.

"This is a wireless transmitter. It will record your heart beats. If it spikes five times in the danger zone, you need to be stopped right away. Now, I won't be here so someone will need to monitor the computer." The Specialist told the group.

"I can do it. I've been monitoring these girls for all type of reasons." Mrs. McIntyre volunteered.

"Great. Now, Ms. Tanner, let's try it out."

Lauren smiled at the opportunity that was being given to her. She jumped onto the beam and started doing her famous routine. She was not ready to let her title of 'Queen of the Beam' be taken away from her.

She had been able to do her routine with only four spikes. She was happy to hear that.

All the World girls were happy to see Lauren back in the gym training. She had a lot of work to do, but they knew she would be able to do all she needed to do.

ESESESESES

The Girls were relaxing in their room when Wendy came in, all perky, telling them that Coach Ray had been helping her after regular gym hours. Jordan quickly got upset that the girls knew that there was something definitely wrong.

"Jordan! Wait! Where are you going?" Kaylie said as they all followed her out. An angry Jordan was a dangerous Jordan.

They quickly found her at Coach Ray's car which she started to damage. They all tried her to stop the damage, but she wouldn't stop until she broke down crying. Kaylie was the first one to grab a hold of her and comfort her.

She was able to tell them what had caused her to react this way, when they all heard sirens of the cops coming their way. All quickly left the car and ran back to their dorm.

Once inside, they saw that room was empty so they sat down in the living area. They were all waiting to hear an explanation from Jordan.

"All those years at Ray's camp, when you were left behind, Kaylie, he was molesting me. I was only trying to protect you." No other words were said once she finished talking.

They all looked at Emily. They knew she had gone through the same things. Emily had been able to get through this; they would also help Jordan. Because of the situation, they all decided to crash in the living area so they could be there for one another.

ESESESESES

Early morning, both Emily and Kaylie had gone to Sasha's room and knocked rapidly. Once he had opened the door to the girls, they had pushed him aside and entered.

"Girls? What is going on?"

"We need to talk. It's very important." Emily told him as they sat down. They went on to explain everything that had happened last night.

"You know those are very serious accusation. Now, Jordan will need to tell the police everything that she has told you." Sasha told them. He was shocked that this had happened not to one of his gymnasts, but now, two. "Are you sure that Jordan will talk?"

"Ya, I'm sure of it." Kaylie told him after she looked at Emily.

"Ok, I will deal with it. Now, go grab your stuff and get ready for today."

ESESESESES

Kaylie had gone to her room, while Emily had already her stuff in the living area. They were both surprise to see Wendy still here, making a smoothie.

"Hey, Emily. Do you want the rest of the smoothie? There is too much."

"Sure, Wendy. Can you pour it for me? I need to grab something out of my room."

"No problem, Emily." Wendy smiled as she poured the rest of the smoothie along with a bit of pseudoephdrine into Emily's glass. "Here."

"Thanks." Emily said as she quickly drank the smoothie, never noticing Wendy's devilish smirk and left for the gym.

ESESESESES

Once everyone was at the gym, Sasha looked over at everyone and kept his gazed on Ray. Emily and Kaylie were never one to lie, especially to him.

"Jordan! Can you come into my office?"

"Ok, Sasha." Jordan said as she got off the uneven bars and followed Sasha into his office. "Everything alright?"

"Kaylie and Emily came to me last night with a very serious accusation. Do you have anything to say?" Jordan was speechless at what Sasha was telling her. "You know that he can't hurt you anymore. It's ok to talk. I'm sure they told you what happened to Emily?"

"Ya, they did. They told me everything."

"I promised Emily, Lauren, Kaylie and Payson that I wouldn't let anything happen to them and I am making you that same promise. Right here, right now."

Jordan looked at Sasha, into his eyes, and told him everything that she had told the girls and more.

"Thank you, Jordan. Now, go freshen up and get back to training. You keep working on that triple back dismount. I will take care of Keegan myself." Sasha told her with such authority that she didn't have any doubts of his words.

As Jordan went back to training, Sasha quickly approached the two coaches. He signaled to them to follow him. They may have been hired by the NGO, but Sasha was still the head coach. They followed his word.

"Keegan, I am asking you to leave the complex." Sasha told him politely, knowing this could easily turn ugly.

"What? What for?"

"Some of the girls came to me regarding a very serious accusation regarding another gymnast and I need you to leave."

"They could be lying to you. Have you thought of that?"

"Yes, I thought of that, but then quickly realized that those gymnasts would never lie to me."

McIntyre couldn't believe what he was hearing. Coach Keegan was a known coach and very well respected. Either the girls were lying or telling the truth. He didn't know who to believe.

"How do you know they would never lie to you?" Keegan was getting very offensive at the moment. The truth would be coming out now.

"One of the girls suffered through the same thing. Now, why haven't you asked who came to me? Do you know the girl in question? I think you will need a lawyer"

"Screw you, Sasha. Do you know that this type of accusation could ruin my career? Those little bitches are nothing but trouble."

Sasha quickly reacted and punched Keegan in the face, moving him away from the door. McIntyre jumped in between the two coaches, preventing them from doing anymore damage. He knew this could get brutal quickly.

"Looks like you will be needing a lawyer." Keegan said as he walked away from Sasha.

ESESESESES

While Sasha, McIntyre and Keegan were outside, had been monitoring Lauren has she did a very simple routine on a level floor routine. Beside her, Wendy was doing her routine on a regulation beam.

"You look so cute. You remind me of when I was five." Wendy told Lauren, making fun of her.

"Wendy, here. We will be doing random drug testing." Annie McIntyre told her in order to avoid a fight between the girls. It also had given more of an incentive to Wendy to get Emily kicked out.

"When can I get back on the regulation beam?" Lauren was ready to hit Wendy. She could only take so much of her, but luckily for her, the girls came to support her. Unknown to Lauren, her phone dinged with a text from Jake.

ESESESESES

"What did you want?" Lauren asked him as she walked up to him. Jake smiled and pulled out flowers from behind his back. "Flowers? Really?"

"What? I saw on TV you barbies girls like flowers. You are always being handed flowers when on the podium getting medals. I thought I would get you a day earlier."

"Thanks, but what is the real reason you wanted to see me?"

"Well if the flowers aren't enough, but I got some good news and for some unknown reasons, even to me so don't ask, I just had to tell you first. I made the team, I'm going to London. I'm going to the Olympics." Jake said as he jumped around her. "Now, I know you want to give me a kiss, or a hug, or something, so I give you permission."

"Sorry. Only gold medal winners get kisses." Lauren told him with attitude.

"If I get a gold medal, you better get in line, but you got a deal." Jake told her as they shook hands.

ESESESESES

Later on that night, the cops had arrived, after the calls from the NGO, and had taken Ray Keegan away in hand cuffs. Jordan and her friends, standing behind Sasha and McIntyre, were happy to see that justice was finally being done. He was out of the streets and wouldn't hurt anyone else. The rest of the gymnastics girls were shocked to see that such a respectable coach was being arrest for molestation.

The rest of the athletes had gone outside once they had seen the red and blue lights flashing. They were shocked to see that someone was actually being arrested. It was rare that such things happened at the USATC.

'What is going on?' Lauren's phone dinged. She reached for it and saw that it was a text from Jake.

'It's a long story and not my place to tell. Just knew that something bad has happen and justice is being served.'

'Alright, but you are ok, right?'

'I'm fine, thanks for worrying tho.'

"Alright, girls, go back to your dorm. The Olympic trials are tomorrow and you all want to be ready." Sasha told the girls as everyone was ushered back into their dorms.

Once all the girls were back in their dorms, Emil had gotten a text from Sasha asking her to meet him as soon as possible since it was very important. Knowing Sasha and knowing that if he said that it was important, well it was very important. She grabbed her hoodie and her phone, and sneaked out to meet him.

"Hey. What is so important?" Emily asked him as she walked up to him. He quickly grabbed her and gently pushed her against his car before kissing her. "Ok, what brought this on?"

"Everything that has happen with Keegan, it brought everything back to me regarding what happened to you. I just want to make sure you know that I love you. I know with all the stress, I haven't told you enough."

"I love you too, Sasha." Emily told him with a smile before kissing him.

ESESESESES

"Thank you for being early so early, Ms. Kmetko." Marcus told her as she, Emily, Sasha and McIntyre were approaching him and Regina.

"What is going on?"

"We received the result of Emily's latest drug test late yesterday. I'm afraid she tested positive for a banned substance. Pseudoephdrine. It can be found in cold medicine and can be used as a sport performance." Marcus told the family.

"That is crazy. I never had a cold." Emily told everyone.

"There must be a mistake." Chloe was shocked by the information.

"There is no mistake."

"Ok, before this goes any further, let's move this into my office before any of the girls get hear." Sasha told everyone. They all seemed to agreed and moved into his office.

"What about a false positive? A blood test?" Chloe asked, getting nervous for Emily.

"That seems reasonable." McIntyre spoke up, agreeing that it was a good idea.

"Yes, it does seem reasonable. I know for a fact that Emily didn't take any thing." Sasha said, getting all the attention on him.

"And how would you know something like that, Sasha." Regina asked, very curious now.

"Sasha, don't." Emily said very nervously. Now all the attention was going between Emily and Sasha.

"What is going on?" Marcus asked. More like demanding to know what was going.

"Emily was with me last night." Sasha confessed.

"She could have taken it before or after training." Regina said, still on the offense regarding Emily.

"There was no training." Sasha cleared up.

"You mean you were with your gymnast, together. Are you two in a relationship?" Marcus asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes." Sasha said as he leaned against his desk.

"For how long?" Marcus demanded. Regina was still speechless by this information.

"Does it really matter? Emily is 18. Perfectly legal."

"I could easily say that she is here because of you."

"Marcus, really? The NGO are the one that picked her for the USATC. Not me. She is here because she deserves to be here."

"That doesn't explains the pseudoephdrine in Emily's system. Because of that, the NGO cannot let her compete. What kind of example would it sets for the girls? And now, we have the issue of you coaching, Sasha."

"Well, let Emily compete regardless and do a blood test afterward. If it comes back positive, then disqualify her. Simple as that. As for me, I will resign as the Olympic coach and have Coach McIntyre take my place. He has seen the girls train. He knows what to do." Sasha told everyone. Luckily for him, the NGO agreed with his choice.

ESESESESES

Emily had walked to her room and explained to the girls everything that had happened. All from the pseudoephdrine into her system to dating Sasha. They were all shocked to find out about Sasha, they couldn't believe it.

"Luckily for me, they are letting me compete in the trials, but I have to have a blood test after. If there is pseudoephdrine, I will be disqualified." Emily said to the girls as they got ready.

"What about Sasha?" Lauren asked. He had done a lot for her, now, she was worried about him.

"He is stepping down as Olympic Coach and McIntyre is going to take the spot."

ESESESESES

"Welcome to the 2012 Women's Olympic Trial. Also, please welcome our special guest." The announcer told everyone. Amongst the special guest, were the Men's Wrestling Team and the Men's BMX Team. "Now, please put your hands together and welcome the young ladies to the Women's gymnastics trial."

The girls came out and everyone clapped as they saw the girls. They all waved to the crowd before getting ready. McIntyre was on the floor with the girls while Sasha was in the stand with the parents and family.

"Emily Kmetko on Vault." The announcer stated, getting the trials underway.

Emily bumped fist with her girls before walking away to the vault. She started her run and had pulled off a perfect Yurchenko Full On Full Off.

"Did you see that Full on Full Off?" McIntyre cheered and told Marcus. "Outstanding, Emily."

"Thanks, Coach." Emily said as she gave him a quick hug and went to her teammate.

"Too bad you won't be going to London." Wendy said to no one in particular. What she didn't know was that Lauren had heard, but it definitely got Lauren thinking.

"Jordan Randall on uneven bars." It was heard through the PA system.

Jordan walked to the uneven bars and started her routine. She wouldn't let Keegan get her victory with the 'Full Jordan', that is why she wanted to do the triple back dismount. After all the practice, it had finally paid off since she had landed it perfectly.

"Can I borrow your lip gloss?" Lauren asked Wendy as she reached for the lip gloss container.

"No. I'm a real germaphobe." Wendy said as she quickly grabbed the container from Lauren. "Sorry."

"So what do you mean when you said too bad Emily won't be going to London?"

"What? Well, she is taking pseudoephdrine. That shows up in your blood, not just your urine." Wendy told Lauren, trying to play it cool.

"Well, aren't you the expert? How did you know what Emily was taking?"

"Everyone knows, don't they?."

"No. Actually, Emily didn't want anyone to know." Lauren told Wendy as she walked away when she heard her name.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lauren Tanner on Beam."

"Testing!1,2,3! Testing! 1,2,3!" Lauren said as a joke when she walked by Annie.

"Now, you spike five times and I stop you. Don't make me blow this whistle."

"I won't. I got this." Lauren said as she walked to her starting line. During which, she saw that Regina and Marcus were talking to each other. More than likely, about her.

Lauren had already spiked four times in the danger zone. She had looked over to Jake and saw him taking a deep breath. She did the same and landing her dismount perfectly, without spiking. As she saluted the judges, the crows cheered loudly for her. She totally deserve it. After she was done with her routine, she walked to her bag and grabbed her jacket and sneakers, leaving quickly for the Wendy's dorm.

As Wendy was going her routine, Lauren had reached the dorms and started going through Wendy's stuff. At the last place she checked, she found an empty package with Wendy's name on it in the trash. Seeing that it was from a pharmacy, she checked on Wendy's computer and found all the information that she needed. She grabbed the package and left to go back to the gym. She had just gotten back as Payson was finishing up her routine.

ESESESESES

Emily said in a small room with a doctor drawing out a blood sample. She had her Mom, Sasha and Annie with her in the room.

"You did amazing, Sweetie." Chloe told her daughter.

"We couldn't be more prouder of you." Sasha told her as well. His smile told her everything.

"They are right about her. She is going to test positive again." Lauren said as she entered the room and left again, going to see the NGO and Coach McIntyre as they made their decision.

"It was that little bitch Wendy." Lauren told the group as she handed them her evidence.

After taking a quick glance at the information, Regina stood up and gathered Emily and Wendy.

"Yes, I ordered some medicine for my cold, but when I found out it was on the banned list, I threw it away." Wendy told the group.

"You are lying. You put it in all the fruit smoothies you made, saying there was too much."

"But, Lauren, why would I do that? I like Emily. If I were to drug someone, it would be you."

"What did you say?" Lauren was getting very upset at this point.

"Lauren, unless you have proof that Wendy actually drugged Emily." Marcus reluctantly told her.

Lauren seemed at a lost, until she saw the glossy section of the packaging and smelled it.

"Strawberry lip gloss." Lauren told the group, a bit perplexed. "It's in her bag. In the lip gloss case." She reached for the bag, causing a fight for the item between the girls.

"GIRLS! That is enough." McIntyre said as he took the bag from them and settled in on the table.

Lauren reached into the bag, quickly found the lip gloss and opened it before presenting it to him. McIntyre poured a bit into his hand and knew that Lauren was telling the trust. Wendy had been drugging Emily.

"Wendy, go to your room and pack your stuff immediately. You are disqualified and banned from doing any competitive gymnastics." Regina told her with such authority that it was quite frightening.

ESESESESES

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to say that these girls have such strength, their stamina, their skills and the sheer will to perform at level that never fails to impress and inspire. How about a hand for all our girls?" McIntyre said as he took to the floor. Everyone started clapping. Sasha looked at Emily as she stood there in line along with her friends. He was so proud of her; all of them really.

"In the end, 6 girls stood out. I believe these 6 girls will bring to the team, not only honor, but Olympic gold to the United States. I am proud to announce the 2012 Women Olympic Team. They are: Jordan Randall, Payson Keller, Kaylie Cruz, Emily Kmetko, Lauren Tanner, and Kelly Parker."

As soon as their name was said, they were brought over with joy and started cheering. They were soon presented with their Team USA jackets and their stood for pictures. They were beyond relief and joy.

ESESESESES

Sasha had been waiting for the party to die down a bit before approaching Emily. He said that it was mostly friends and family at this point. Most of the news crews were gone. It was safe now. He walked up to her, smiling, so proud of her.

As soon as he grabbed her attention, he brought her into his arms and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. A lot of people were shocked, but Emily's friends cheered and whistled.

"I love you, Emily." Sasha told her, in front of everyone, even her mother, his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too, Sasha."

_THE END!_

ESESESESES

Thanks for all the reviews and the love! It's great, and thanks to all of you as well. It was a blast writing "Nothing to Fear"!

If anyone is interested, I will be reviving my "Untitled" story from Batman Beyond since I recently got a lot of reviews and PMs asking for it.


End file.
